Along The Road
by AvengedtheShield
Summary: Sequel to Falling for the Attached. 3 years later...marriage, kids, careers, finally coming face to face after all this. How would Dean react to seeing Angie? Will he get answers or will he not care at all.
1. Angie

I grunted as my alarm clock went off before I could sit up I heard little feet running in the halls into my room

"Mommy" Henry jumped on me

"Hey sweetie" I said softly while holding the pain in from him jumping on me

I heard a chuckle from the door way "Henry let's go make breakfast" the british accent came across the room, Henry jumped off my bed ran towards Colin giving him a big hug

"I thought you weren't going to be home for another 2 days" I stood up making my way towards him.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my neck "I couldn't be away from my wife for this long" then kissed my lips  
"I'll go get him ready while you get ready okay love" I nodded then pecking his lips then turning around to shower and change

I walked down to find Henry eating cereal and Colin making coffee with the news on, this was a usual morning for us when he's home.

He handed me a cup while I sat down

 _Next we have the current WWE diva Eva Marie with us today_

I let out a small laugh, I haven't watched Raw or Smack down in over 3 years so I had no idea what's going on

As I turned the channel my phone buzzed Colin was by it

"It's Hunter" Colin handed me my phone I pressed the reject bottom "everything okay love"

"Yeah" I took a sip of my coffee "that's the executive vice president of talents for WWE"

Colin raised a eyebrow "if they are calling means they want you back right"

I nodded "Yeah I mean I haven't spoken to them for 3 years so that be the only reason why"

"Do you want to go back" Colin now had his arms crossed I shook my head no "you should think about it I mean I know you miss it a little"

"Yeah just a little but I don't miss the traveling and I can't now I mean your always LA or Vancouver filming who's going to watch Henry when I'm not here I don't want him traveling state to state city to city that's a lot for a 3 year old" I ran my hand through my hair

He came behind me and started to rub my shoulders "relax Babe we got my parents here and they just love Henry and who says I can't take him with me he have a blast on the set just think about it"

"Why are you so pushy with this" I asked closing my eyes

He leaned in and kissed my neck "I want you to do something or get back into something you love, you dropped it all when you had Henry and now that he's a little older you might want to get back in it" he was right, I still do training "I have to go pick up Max" he gave me a kiss as well as Henry before leaving, Max was his son from his first marriage.

"What you think Henry" I looked over at him finishing his cereal

"You should" he smiled then went back to eating

I sat there starring at my phone maybe I should but was I ready?


	2. Dean

I started to punch the bag as hard as I could I finally got the title and I hear they are trying to have Seth take it back.

"You know if you hit it any harder your going to break it" Amanda who just joined the main rooster came over, I shrugged my shoulders to what she was saying I didn't care I was pissed

"What do you want" I stopped when I noticed she wasn't leaving

She smiled skipping her way closer to me "another night with you" she whispered slightly

"I can't" I moved passed her

"Why because your married" she did the air quotes which I nodded "dude she's not good enough for you"

"And you are" I laughed "I like Eva okay"

"Like you were complaining last week" she said a little loud I looked over and saw Roman coming in the gym

"Just shush okay" I placed my hand up to her mouth "I'll text you when she's asleep then I'll swing by" she bit her lip then walked away

I heard Roman chuckle "make it obvious why don't you"

I looked at him weirdly "what"

"You and Amanda I know and don't worry I'll stay quiet" he grabbed his towel "Hey do you know what new talent they have Seth going to meet"

"No I thought Hunter does that" I gave him a questionable look

Roman shook his head "they are sending Seth"

"We should follow" I made a suggestion just to laugh at it

He shook his head "I over heard he's meeting them at some cafe 2 blocks down"

"I wonder who were in Drogheda Ireland" I found it odd, I heard my phone buzz

 _Meet me at the cafe 2 blocks from the gym let's get lunch_

"Eva" Roman asked watching me read my message then his phone went off "looks like it's a double date man I didn't even get my work out done"

"Oh you have plenty of time" I laughed as we grabbed our stuff and went to meet our girls

We sat down at a round table I kept looking around for Seth it wasn't like Hunter to send Seth out to talk to new talent.

I felt Roman kick me from under when Seth walked in and sat down in front of this man with black hair wearing blue jeans and a white shirt

"Doesn't look like a wrestler" I laughed a little looking back at Roman who kept starring at them then shrugged "maybe you miss understood"

"Maybe" he said softly

"Dan you should've seen the dude he's an actor not a wrestler" I laughed talking to Dan on video phone

"Maybe he wants to become one" Dan joked "what's his name"

"Eva said Colin O something I forgot" I grabbed my beer taking a sip

I saw Dans wife Mary joining in the video "is it like O Dol something like that" holding a picture up I nodded Mary looked at Dan shaking her head

"What" I asked "you know the dude"

"He plays Hook on a show I watch but maybe Seth was talking to him about his wife who is a former wrestler" she gave Dan and I a look

"Former wrestler there's no former diva that's from here though" still confused

"She's not she's from" she paused "Chicago" there was only 1 diva I knew that is from there

"Please don't tell me who I'm thinking" pleading it's not her

She nodded "sorry Dean to break it you but yes it's Angie"

I closed out of video I had to talk to Seth. I pulled the door open to see Eva standing there with food

"I'll be back" I gave her a kiss then walked off to Seth.

I knocked hard on his door "Dean" he opened

"I know who you met and who for about" I barged in

Seth turned and cut me off "She's not coming back she's refusing, she refused Hunter then Hunter sent me I tried talking to her husband about it but she has no interest in coming back so you can relax"

I just nodded then left, why was this bothering me so much it's been 3 years since I last saw her. I needed to take my mind off it I walked to a door and knocked

"Dean your a little early" Amanda smiled letting me in


	3. The Decision

"You did what" I said walking down the hall with a laundry basket filled with clothes with Colin following behind

He walked in front of me "I just wanted to hear what they have for you"

I let out a small chuckle "what the divas championship belt"

"Yeah" he replied I just shook my head "Babe just think about it having that belt around your waist again"

I rolled my eyes "means I have to face the crazy" I looked past Colin to see Henry running towards us

"Crazy" Henry gave me a weird look

"Nothing how about we put pjs on and call it a night" I bent down and kissed his nose

Colin grabbed the basket from me while I walked with Henry to his room, after tucking him in and reading him his bedtime story I walked into the living room to find Colin and Max watching WWE Raw I sat on the chair

 _Making there way down to the ring she is your wwe divas champion Eva Marie with the current WWE heavyweight champion Dean Ambros_ e

I wanted to leave the room but I couldn't

 _So I have had every single diva in this division try over and over to beat me but failed and now they want to take it out on my husband by stripping him of his title I'd say the authority is a little hurt. I seen the poll on who you like to take this from me" Eva smiled starring at her champion belt_

 _"Sorry to tell it to you guys but that Chicago chick ain't coming back" Dean interrupted_

My hands bawled up Colin and Max looked at me  
"So you want to go back" Colin asked again I shook my head

"Doesn't matter what happens I don't want to" I stood up but before I could leave

 _"Babe she's afraid to come back one less thing to come in between us" she smiled before placing a kiss on his cheek_

"In between you two your the" I stopped myself when I noticed Colin and Max were starring at me "I'm going to make a snack" I walked into the kitchen

Colin came behind me wrapping his arms around my waist "you know I'd like to see you whip her ass but i understand if you don't want to I'm not going to push you anymore okay love"

"You can I found the clip" Max came running in the kitchen of course he you tubed my videos

Colin grabbed my hand before we left the kitchen, as we sat there watching the feud between Eva and I go on and on I noticed what Hunter and all the others were saying about that one match where she was being to personal, you could hear the things she was screaming so clearly I looked at the title of the clip it's the unedited version

After it ended Max looked at me "you two really don't like each other at the time I remember watching this I thought it was all fake but wow"

I sat there in silence it all hit me do I really want to go back to that again. "She caught me on a bad day" I shrugged standing up "I'm going to bed"

I changed into my pajamas and laid down "babe" Colin joined me "I'm sorry" I sat up and was pulled into a hug "if you don't want to go back don't I don't want you to relive that"

"You know the more I think about it I want to, I want to go back I'm 10 times stronger I got new moves I'm ready" I nodded smiling at Colin I leaned in and kissed him "thank you"

"Don't thank me" he kissed back "I guess the baby making put on holds then" Colin and me been trying to have a baby but no luck.

"Let me do this and soon as I am done well start" I sat on top of him kissing him we were interrupted when we heard Max scream we both jumped out of bed and ran towards the living room

"You ready" Seth stood there with his arms open "I need my sidekick if I'm wanting to take these two out"

I looked at Colin who nodded I turned to face Seth "I'm ready"

"Good your on next Monday" he couldn't stop smiling

"Monday I can't not with" I was interrupted by Colin

"My mom is going to take him till we get back" he kissed my forehead "Max, Sean, and I will be there front row"

I gave him a weird look "you knew I'd say yes didn't you" I gave him a small budge

"Know you to good" he laughed

"Well let's get this thing going" Seth walked up giving me a hug


	4. The ComeBack

**Dean POV**

Eva and I stood in the middle of the ring both had microphones in our hands the arena filled with boos and cheers as I brought the mic to my lips

"So we've defeated superstar after superstar diva after diva and yet here we are still Champs" I chuckled into the mic

"I think that this proves that we are the best" Eva cut it

I stood there waiting for the crowd to calm down "but I hear that Seth Rollins wants this back" I looked at the belt "see that ain't going to happen because I took it from him I won he ain't going to have this back"

Seths music filled the arena the crowd where going nuts he already had a microphone in his hand laughing as he was walking down

"Oh Dean please I'm still in titled for a rematch and believe me I will win that back" Seth stood across from us in the ring now

"Blah blah blah" I interrupted him "see we already talked to the authority about this match at Summerslam seeing as we are a couple she's the divas champ and I'm your champ we want a mix match for these titles" I walked closer "seeing as no diva wants to be your partner"

"That's where your wrong, after interviewing and talking to many divas that weren't my idea partner but I already knew who I wanted it took a lot of convincing and begging but she has agreed to do it" he smiled

"Then where is she" Eva asked

Then the music hit, the familiar song my eyes widened I looked over at Eva who had this look like she was going to crush her.

Angie chants filled the arena we had to wait a bit for it to cool down as it did Seth continued

"And you were saying" his awful laugh continued he gave Angie a mic as she entered the ring she looked around then skipped a little she stopped by Seth her eyes remained on Eva

"Miss me?" She asked while laughing. She looked different her hair was a lot darker, her boobs were a lot bigger, I felt Eva nudge me a little

"No we didn't" I responded to her she looked over and laughed

Eva put her arm in front of me walking towards Angie "what did you get bored being Miss Homemaker what did you get jealous that your boy is always miles away having fun while your at home taking care of a baby that you don't know who the dad is" Eva asked laughing "you've been gone for what 3 years now please do us all a favor and go back home where your needed the most"

Angie looked at Seth with a anger look "really you want to get that personal" she asked stepping closer to Eva "I know who the dad is and please my husband don't go looking for fun he's a faithful guy but I get why you have to attack me in that direction because your husband isn't faithful so mine can't be is that right" she walked over to me now "Dean how was Amanda last night" she started to take steps back "so now since that is out of the way I will see you at Summerslam I am taking that back"

 **Angie PO** V

"Gosh that felt nice" I laughed as Seth and I were walking towards the back

"They didn't know you where here so that made so much better" he wrapped his arm around my shoulder "I'm happy your back"

"Thanks" I looked down

Seth stopped "I'll let you go so you can go join the other girls I'll text you later" he waved while walking the other direction

"Angie" Paige came running towards me jumping into my arms "I missed you" the other girls came over

We walked into catering at sat down I noticed Roman across the room he looked at me then shook his head getting up and leaving while Renee did the same

"Dean told everyone what happened" Summer broke the silence when they noticed me watching them.

I wasn't surprise I mean they were his friends they have all rights to mad at me but then I noticed some other superstars doing the same. Was this all with it? Come back to being the most hated person. Could I handle this?


	5. Dinner

Seth and I were walking out the arena it's been a week since I came back and still getting the cold shoulder by some of the workers here.

"Have you told Colin about Dean" Seth asked as we loaded his car with out luggage

"No" I let out a sigh

As we got in Seth sat there "you do know he will find out and better for him to be told by you not Dean"

I let out a laugh "like Dean will"

"Angie he will use anything and everything against you when we are in the ring" he had a point "does he know about Randy being the father" I shook me head no "so he knows like nothing of your life here in the wwe wow great marriage"

"There's some things I don't feel the need to tell him but I will tell him about Dean tonight after dinner" I pulled my phone out to text him

Seth pulled over I looked over at him like he was crazy "so you marry a man and wont open up about your past with I thought being married you tell each other everything"

"Seth there are things I don't know about his last marriage or his past okay so please drop it" he started to drive again

Once we got to the hotel we both went separate ways the whole ride here was silent, I hit the up button of the elevator as it opened Roman was standing there I walked in and stood at the opposite side of him it felt so awkward

He coughed a little "so he might not want to know why but can you explain why to me" he spoke up

"why I said no" I asked as he nodded "it's a long story Roman" I turned around the doors open as we walked out

"he's my brother Angie you hurt him a lot he still ain't the same Dean as he was 3 years ago" he stood there I turned around to face him

I looked down then back at him "you know how many remarks I got about dragging Dean down" I took a step closer "you can't say you felt the same way, making him take care of a baby that not even his, he was going to skip the chance of having the title for me for my son I know how much his career means to him and you do to I couldn't have him walk away from his dreams to take care of a kid that wasn't his"

I could hear people coming I turned around to see Colin with his friend Sean

"hey love" Colin said walking up I looked back at Roman

"maybe you thought you were doing what was best but that man would have given up anything for you" Roman was about to leave when the elevator opened and Dean stepped out alone he looked at Roman then he looked over at me he shook his head walking away

"everything okay" Colin asked I just nodded as I started to walk to the room "what time do we have to be at the diner"

"I don't feel like going" I placed my luggage down as I was walking to the bathroom Colin was by the door talking to Sean.

 **Dean POV**

I walked into my room to see Eva on her laptop I sat next to her to see her watching videos of Angie's husband. I got off the bed and into the bathroom to change for this dinner everyone is attending

Eva opened to door "so I've been researching Angie's little boy toy he's divorced has a son with her and he apparently doesn't know about her life here in the business"

"meaning" as I pulled my shirt over my head

"she doesn't know about Randy being Henry's father and doesn't know about the history between you two" she placed her hand on my chest "perfect material to work with for the ring"

She walked back out to the room it be good material but why bring up the past it just hurts to much to speak about it and I know that's what Roman was doing he was trying to figure out why but I wasn't sure if he got it but do I really want to know? It has been bugging me on why she said no but since her return I really don't want to know anymore.

I walked out to see Eva already dressed ready to go "So I was thinking maybe keep the past out of it"

"what why I mean it's perfect to use" She grabbed my hand as we made our way out of the room we made it to the elevator to get on then it was stopped by some man then I seen Angie with her husband Colin she got in looking down then looked over at Eva who had her left hand out starring at her ring

"oh you like my ring" she asked airing it all around "what you remember this ring"

"Eva" I whispered at her I looked back to see Angie looking back down Colin was giving her a look of what she was talking about

"oh come on Angie you should recognize this ring it's the same one he proposed to you with" the door opened and she fled off the elevator

"was that really necessary" I gave her a look walking out

"why does it all of a sudden bother you" she ripped her arm from mine walking in front of me. I could see Angie in front of me Colin had released his grip from her finally figuring out what Eva was talking about.

I could tell this dinner was going to be a disaster already, here comes the fight.


	6. The Truth

**Angie POV**

As we walked through the door of our room Colin threw his jacket on the bed "what was that all about in the elevator at dinner please tell me" I brushed my hair with my hands this wasn't how I wanted Colin to find out about Dean, this is what Seth was talking about. "Angie tell me"

I stood there thinking what to say or how to say it "it's confusing"

Colin shook his head "is he Henry's father"

I shook my head no "his name is Randy"

"then what's with Dean" he sat down

I huffed a little "Dean and I dated" I started to pace "we were off and on a lot last time I seen him was when he proposed to me and I said no which is the same ring as Eva has on that's why she was trying to rub it in"

His phone started to buzz he pressed the silence button before looking back at me "so you two dated and now your in a story line thing with him that's just great"

"Colin I said no because our relationship wasn't a healthy relationship and" I paused

Colin phone went off again he looked at it then walked out I threw my hands up and walked to the bathroom changing out of my dress into something more comfortable I pulled my phone out to face chat my brother so I can talk to Henry it was hard being a mom and being away from your kid I don't know how some of these people here do it. But before I could start my face chat Colin walked in and grabbed his suitcase starting to pack his clothes

"babe please I'm sorry I should have to told you long time ago I just didn't want to talk about my past" I walked up to him

He stood up and looked me in the eyes "I told you everything about me, my past, everything but you hid all this from me" he was furious "I love you Angie but for right now I have to be alone" he grabbed his suitcase and left.

I sat on my bed tears started to flow down

 **Dean POV**

I walked down the bar and took a seat across from Roman

"I heard about dinner with Eva" he looked up from his phone at me

"I understand she wants to use this crap against her but why bring up the damn past" I ordered a beer

Roman sat back "have you talked to Angie since she came back" I shook my head no "do you want to know why she said no or at least curious"

"I don't I don't care" I shrugged sitting back taking a sip of my beer Roman nodded behind me I seen Colin walking with his bag and sat at the booth behind us

"what time is the flight" he asked the guy who was sitting there when I walked in I couldn't hear what the other guy was saying "eh I just can't deal with this right now I mean I tell her everything about my past but she can't tell me hers"

Roman shook his head as I did as well why was she hiding all this from him it don't make sense.

"some dude named Randy is Henry's father and she was dating the guy who she is in the story line with he even proposed to her"

"do you remember when you met her" his friend asked "I remember the day you came back on the set you were in a very happy mood you told me you had no idea how this girl could be single that you were going to make her yours and you did, your a lot more happier then when you were before you met her maybe it was destiny that wanted you two together she said no and you finally decided to leave that evil ex of yours"

I finished my beer and got up I couldn't hear anymore of this I could have easily turned around and put my two cents in but I stayed out. I couldn't go back to my room and hear all the crap Eva has planned to use against Angie so instead I went to Amanda's.


	7. Two Weeks Later

We were in Vancouver Canada doing a couple house shows but tonight we had the night off so Paige, Amanda, Alicia, and I were off to a bar.

"how was your days off" Amanda asked as we sat down in a corner booth

"to fast" I laughed I spent my time off at my brothers with Henry "needs to be longer"

"of course did you have to travel all the way to Ireland to be with your husband and son" she asked

I shook my head "no just to Nevada where my brother is who is watching my son"

"why don't you guys move out here since he does most of his filming here well in the US and your mostly in the US now for the company" Alicia asked

"he don't want to move to far from his son and plus he says nothing here is promising so" I shrugged then seen Paige walking with a tray filled with shots

After being there for a hour taking shots and having a blast Eva showed up with Dean and his friend Brian and his girl.

"I thought she told her to stay away" Paige whispered to Alicia as Amanda walked up to her giving her a hug

"alright peeps tonight is a special night" a guy at the center of the bar was standing on a little stage "it's karaoke night and we have a group of special people with us tonight we have the divas from WWE here in the house tonight" the people in the bar started to clap

I started to down more shots as they came I was starting to feel it I felt my hand being pulled I looked up to see Amanda "let's go sing"

"Amanda I'm not in the state of mind to sing" I laughed as I stumbled behind her as we walked up to the stage "what song"

Something Bad by Miranda Lambert and Carrie Underwood came on

After another hour of being there I couldn't take it anymore being in the same room as Eva I hated the fact that Amanda was her best friend but yet she was sleeping with her husband.

"I'm drunk I'm done later" I told Paige

"what why" Paige asked

Eva started to laugh and make more jabs at me I looked back at Paige who made a facial like she understood now

We both stood up so I could give her a hug goodbye, I stumbled outside and sat down while I called a taxi but before I could I felt someone sit next to me

"you need a ride home" the gentleman asked

I shook my head no

"you sure it's late for a pretty girl like you to just be sitting out here alone"

"she said no take a hike" a familiar said

 **Dean POV**

I sat at the bar with Brian I couldn't handle hearing the gossip and all with the girls

"you don't find it weird to be sitting at a bar with the woman who broke your heart" Brian asked as he took a sip of his beer

I shook my head "I try to ignore the fact" I laughed

"so you two have been dodging each other since she's been back"

"yeah" I took a sip of my beer

"your not at least one bit curious" he started to ask but I cut him off

"Roman found out the reason so when I want to find out I'll ask simple no need to talk to her"

Brian's girlfriend Ashley came over to pull him up for karaoke I looked back to see Eva still chatting away so I went out side for a smoke. I leaned against the wall I looked over to see Angie sitting there waiting for a cab then a guy sitting next to her I could over hear them and he wouldn't leave her alone

"she said no take a hike" I walked over there the guy looked at me and laughed

"oh the boyfriend sorry" he walked off I could tell what he said made her mad a little

"thanks but I had it" she looked down at her phone I stood there thinking about what Roman and Brian have been talking about we are stuck working with each other I am a bit curious

I was about to sit next to her but her husband came running out

"Angie let's get going" he came grabbing her hand giving me a hated look

She gave him a look like she had no idea he was here where they fighting?

"there you are" Eva came out with Amanda she watched as Angie and Colin walked off "pretty sad they were in the same bar for hours but didn't even speak until now"

"well of course he saw Dean coming out right after Angie" Amanda chuckled "well I gotta call the boy" she walked towards the car looked back and winked at me that was our signal for me to come over

"let's go" Eva grabbed my hand and went back inside.


	8. Raw before SummerSlam

Eva was currently out with Dean cutting there promo

"so we all know Angie now but do we really know her" Eva walked around the ring while Dean stood there letting her talk every minute

I felt Seth's hand on my shoulder "you know this is going to get dirty"

I already knew she was going to use something against me but didn't know what exactly

"I know" I said softly "make it worse Colin and his friends are in the crowd"

Seth stood in front of me closing my focus in Eva hard "if it gets to bad just place your hand on my shoulder and walk behind me I'll take over okay"

I gave him a little reassurance smile "alright'

"So I went to the store the other day and I bumped into this guy he knew who I was but was more interested in Angie I was about to walk away before he started telling me about high school I wanted to know more I mean I already knew what happened with her and the foot ball boys just wanted to hear other interesting things, he brought the whole thing up saying how she wanted it and how lucky he felt after" she laughed "and after talking to him about how much of a slut she is I got to wonder maybe she's the reason why she lead her mother into a alcohol spree her own grandfather disowning her" she leaned against the rope "maybe that's why she always go for the losers I mean she was engaged to a man who cheated, then she did find a man but yet she decided to marry another man who is all over his co star and I wouldn't doubt they are seeing each other"

"let's go" I walked up to the gorilla I couldn't stand here and let her talk crap about Colin while he is sitting right there

"I mean have you guys watched there interviews and all you can just tell" she laughed then her smile faded as my music hit

Seth and I made it into the ring he walked over to grab a us mics he walked back handing me one

I stood there clapping "you feel better now" I walked a little closer "I mean you sure are going out of your way to make me look bad"

"well I think everyone should know who you really are" she laughed

"so trying to expose my past and my marriage is really showing them" I giggled "I mean is your marriage that bad you have to try to make fun of mine" the crowd started to clap "I mean when my man comes home he comes home to me" I pointed to myself "I know you can't say the same" I peeked over to where Colin was sitting he was smiling

"but not when he's in another city" Dean cut in

Eva placed her hand on his shoulder "you could've had this perfect man the man of your dreams the man who would've gave up anything for you but yet you decide to be with a guy who is in love with his co star I mean every man you had left you for another chick I'm just waiting for him to leave"

"darling 2 1/2 years we've been together so please try harder" I smiled I looked at Seth "I am done with this unless you guys have anything better to say but till then I'm ready to kick some ass"

Before Eva could start talking I attacked her while Seth attacked Dean

 **Dean POV**

I walked into the back with Eva we had to be interviewed of course we got stuck with Renee doing the interview. I let Eva do the talking since that's what she likes to do best, my eyes caught on to Colin, Angie's husband, making himself around the back he looked right at me and came my way.

I walked closer to him "you need to back off my marriage" he got in my face

I placed my hands up "it makes for a great story though I mean you and what's her face always together"

He laughed "so out of everything you have to go with that" I nodded "what are you like still pissed she turned you down"

"listen this is a business where I can use things like this against her and I will so what she turned me down you'd be pissed if you spent most of your life trying to be with the girl of your dreams then when you get her and ask her to be yours for her to turn you down no explanation no calls no nothing after you drop her off" I didn't mean to say all that

He stood there nodding "okay" he started to walk away "oh and for your information Angie is the girl of my dreams not my friend Jen" I bawled my hands up

"I see she still gets to you" Renee came up behind me "I really think you two need to sit down and talk"

"there's nothing to talk about" I walked off I was to pissed to hear a lecture from her.


	9. Finding Out

p data-p-id="b0849fe5e4e5f9e6db7555673dfc0d01"strongDean POV/strong/p  
p data-p-id="8f0191ba85da5a4f1392bcf1448c7df2"I walked into the bar tomorrow is Summer Slam I shouldn't be drinking but I had to after the text I got from the creative team they are letting Eva keep the title while she screws it up for me and have Seth win so in the end I'm getting screwed. As I walked in I seen Tyler, Angies brother, sitting at the bar alone so I decided to join to see if he'd talk to me/p  
p data-p-id="d11f130ca28f69b7a4124e9b353a18fb""hey man" I sat next to him /p  
p data-p-id="20989a22fdd652abd5334e681232d380""hey long time" he chuckled holding out his hand "just a fyi Colin is joining me soon"/p  
p data-p-id="91e057c60a9c91703c08e2bac989e83a"I shrugged and ordered a beer as my beer came so did Colin joining us/p  
p data-p-id="fd9ea18610bd5ae5b97a244b0624b5e6""hey" he sat on the other end of Tyler this must feel really awkward for him "she finally stopped training she's so nervous about tomorrow and excited about winning the title"/p  
p data-p-id="a5fb07afe2fe17aad1bc3ff947aca62f"I laughed a little "sounds like her when it comes to the title"/p  
p data-p-id="c9641d17dff7412fb144882d43b0c875""she always so focused on training" Colin asked as I nodded /p  
p data-p-id="b0b5cf984508d12cb3c4d4aed73e3a1a""she takes this so seriously I mean when she was even home she was in the gym or training with AJ" Tyler chipped in/p  
p data-p-id="d6b5c320be5cce9c1669e41bf0c53367"I took a sip of my beer "she may be excited but she's going to be pissed tomorrow beware" I wasn't sure if I should spill the beans I mean I didn't know if she knew or if they go back to tell her/p  
p data-p-id="9d1d832a0ce815f490841e7379d227cb""she's getting screwed over ain't she" Tyler asked/p  
p data-p-id="7890e007fc872a4ee12a1743f5948487"Colin leaned in "they can't they promised her the title they can't just take it back"/p  
p data-p-id="fd8d2a7df65523698d4c47c1c716b5bb""was it Hunter and Stephanie or was it Seth" I asked/p  
p data-p-id="c93e7d802681d368860d9b21feec8c04""Seth" Colin replied /p  
p data-p-id="0a2c9d06fd008d672560b886bc604000""there you have it he screws people over he screwed me and my boy Roman over I wouldn't put it passed him but yet you can't put it passed the bosses to" I took another sip of my beer "I was suppose to win the title 3 years ago never did"/p  
p data-p-id="f0ddfbd0b923040dc9f58306102e9d22"Tyler slammed his beer "those assholes"/p  
p data-p-id="b6b4f8c2ab7b3e84ff86bd94796ae470""what" I asked /p  
p data-p-id="693b8b2f1ea9133004b27bce9c812bad""they told her" he stopped when he looked at Colin "never mind" /p  
p data-p-id="1ff05fe621ad4ec3cbb4f3efc55a7535"When he stopped talking I got more curious then it started to hit me "well off to bed I go I have a big match tomorrow" I chugged the last of my beer down then leaving /p  
p data-p-id="206c2683d28fc84179d6564788e102f8"I walked up to the front desk which was empty so I took a glimpse of the check in list. I took the elevator to the 3rd floor I stood in front of the door, the door I can finally get the answer, the door of the girl I used to love, the girl that destroyed me and the girl I can't seem to get off my mind. /p  
p data-p-id="9604b014e9d1aba8be8dd323b1e99c1d"I knocked softly /p  
p data-p-id="9afaafad2bb4da78101a532c0e6a6f97"strongAngie POV/strong/p  
p data-p-id="ee747447928faa878880a735e6ee69f2""Henry put your pj's on it's bedtime" I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek /p  
p data-p-id="006355449353e59b3f49ac485489fee9""when is daddy coming back" he asked so sadly /p  
p data-p-id="6324e814245199f0d37a30b6722f98dd""soon he's talking to Uncle Tyler" I smiled. I heard a small knock coming from the door I walked over to open to see Dean standing there /p  
p data-p-id="7a28d533a622492da7045b90ae337b05""can we talk" he asked/p  
p data-p-id="c23446a45727e32ed29a6cfd6419f400"I looked back at Henry who was standing there starring at us "mommy that's the bad guy"/p  
p data-p-id="cdcbf1fc023ab713716c17bb4ab50b35"I laughed and rolled my eyes "it's okay" I looked back at Dean "it's not a good time right now"/p  
p data-p-id="2661c862c3435ba9fd0df1adc7026ad4""I know" he stated before he turned /p  
p data-p-id="3b75b1901d383af3be8f96e7b0f523f2"I was confused and stepped out not closing the door "know what"/p  
p data-p-id="5ce93d5d6fe3ffe87c78de1aa1603161""why you said no" he walked back "you said no for me to get the title"/p  
p data-p-id="8f771ddeb799886cdeb236679611f8b6"I ran my hand through my hair "Dean"/p  
p data-p-id="228eb4533061732ffc4b5689da85e8f5""you hate short hair" he stated I looked at him weirdly "why no I don't want to know why you make that deal"/p  
p data-p-id="a3b0b51d33f4916284c51c07431d38f8""it wasn't like that" I tried to think of something to say but that was the truth "you love wrestling you love all of this that title was all you thought of and I didn't want you to just turn it down because of me"/p  
p data-p-id="bc6250f17023cb4d84853a5fb32d755d"He started to pace "nice to know that you know what's the best for me"/p  
p data-p-id="af14d0f6b18fd49117786e1a81e2dc83""face it Dean would you turn down everything to raise a kid that ain't yours would you" I looked back at the room to see Henry putting on his pj's "you know our relationship was bad"/p  
p data-p-id="8f9d8eb7f92337349f442a9173846c0e"He started to walk away "oh by the way I didn't win the title" he walked into the elevator I walked back in the room and sat on the bed. I wanted to cry but I can't not in front of Henry, I knew this day was coming but not like that, I wonder how he figured it out. /p  
p data-p-id="89fe36356eba0bfdcddf1ef94b5720a2"The door opened Tyler and Colin walked in "your going to be upset"/p  
p data-p-id="e1affb93c5756b3d8e5f996ab9046de4""why" I asked not trying to sound like I was about to cry /p  
p data-p-id="114d1ffc2c8c79098dff77079ce2ebdc"They stood there telling me how they were having a drink with Dean and he told them I was being screwed over tomorrow I stood there not saying another word/p  
p data-p-id="63a562d8afb766f459196420dd851604""Angie" Colin said trying to snap me out of it/p  
p data-p-id="ad24d4000d293c53ad5415ecaca6c545"I looked at Tyler and gave him a look "I didn't say" he replied/p  
p data-p-id="e763bb7045cef7de4e3260cfa67be9e9"Colin gave me a look then looked at Tyler "was he here" before I could answer there was a knock at the door Colin opened the door /p  
p data-p-id="084c05f3792214427a5e39fd33102fe8""Is Angie here" I heard a females voice /p  
p data-p-id="45c652851872f238cebef05505e43fa6"I came to the door "Renee"/p  
p data-p-id="ddb231d5e37795eb160d538b0322c8c6""can we talk about" she paused looking at Colin "you know"/p  
p data-p-id="3ab52eb471fac8cbea4ad37e8a5e5ee7"I let out a sigh "if it's about Dean no he already knows"/p  
p data-p-id="a8a6f16e88ba9a19fc61886580ed3195""he does" she looked at my confused I shook my head yeah she turned and walked away/p  
p data-p-id="8e1aaf99cb97b9a5db06bb8d3edd13a7""that was weird" Colin shut the door I didn't understand why she wanted to talk to me about Dean was it to find out why I left. I'll find her later and ask but for right now I want to spend time with my boys./p 


	10. SummerSlam

p data-p-id="4c3b3252eaf4b5a11c693a2cdfad23e1"I stood there stretching in my locker room Colin, his son Max, Tyler, Emily, and Henry where in there with me before the show. I was nervous about tonight I heard I was suppose to be screwed over but didn't know how. /p  
p data-p-id="8a18c31b5bc006ff004fa24bfee87ea7""you okay" Colin asked as he sat next to me/p  
p data-p-id="797ec724fafb81f51a684d52c9203525""just nervous" I smiled I heard a knock on the door I opened to see Renee again she handed me a piece of paper then left/p  
p data-p-id="8d7a936d8cda70ddb5a5c0b977eb72b3"I opened to see scribbled handwriting emmeet me out back in 10/em /p  
p data-p-id="b02f49ec2fa48fb53f34bed1b629d60c""what is it" Tyler asked /p  
p data-p-id="a1c6013c4495939d9db6bb9f18b8b830""nothing" I threw it away "you guys might want to go grab your seat the show is about to start in 20" br /it was Max's first time back stage of WWE he was having a blast. I still was iffy with having Henry here but Tyler said he wanted to watch. I gave everyone a hug while they wished me luck after they left I went outside I seen Dean standing there smoking I see that he's still doing that /p  
p data-p-id="6fe7a100aa6e665749b910d9b9c8a32a"He eyed me coming closer "Seth is planning on screwing you over then Eva screwing me over if you and I work together I can retain my title while you win the diva's title got it so keep watching Eva during mine and I'll keep a eye on Seth" he nodded walking back in. I was so confused why was he so focused on making me win and not being screwed over. /p  
p data-p-id="c50977c47fd9ff52158f9c3f63e687e8"I walked back inside and got changed into my attire the show had started "your next" a worker announced as I walked up to the gorilla I spotted Seth standing there /p  
p data-p-id="68dac5b9480c64b5c3c93b7ebad12888""ready" he asked as I nodded tonight was the night as we made our way down I spotted everyone and gave them high fives then went in the ring soon Dean and Eva made there way down the whole crowd was booing. /p  
p data-p-id="648354c4a89d59de42009d0b5963865d"The bell rang Dean and Seth decided to go first I kept my eyes on Eva I patted the mat while Dean was down I looked at Dean who nodded so I got on top of the apron then got in the ring Seth turned around and started to yell at me to get out then he grabbed my arm pulling then pushing me towards Dean causing me to crash on him then rolling out of the ring Dean went to go attack Seth but Seth got him with the running knee /p  
p data-p-id="1efdf6560a2a52ef9056a02587d24a47""1..2..3" the bell rung "the winner and the new WWE Champion Seth Rollins" I heard Eva laugh I stood up I seen the anger in Deans face I screwed up I admit that. I heard them announcing my match with Eva so I got in the ring/p  
p data-p-id="6f1a657fc4f87fb5a6bd88e913207b5e"The bell rung and Eva launched at me and knocked me down I got up and dunked when she came back at me causing her to hit the ropes. I ran to her and hit her I pulled her to the center where I took her arm and twisted it around her back but she got out of my move and kicked me in the stomach she grabbed my arm and pushed me into the corner then ran kicked me in the shoulder I leaned down holding my shoulder she stood in the middle of the ring with her arms up like she's going to win this match I got up and ran from behind her she turned around when I speared her I went to go cover but then music hit /p  
p data-p-id="0d372aa1894e60c83c7656562bd31781"emI hear voices in my head,br / They council mebr / They understandbr / They talk to me/em/p  
p data-p-id="6cc4980ae3c1a8adfd73a80cac3d3e68"I froze I turned around and seen Randy making his way to the ring I started to walk backwards but I stopped when I felt Eva behind me, she grabbed my hair and pulled me down/p  
p data-p-id="7b1920ff648ce399a2587cb96442df06""1..2..3..the winner and still your Diva's champion Eva Maire" they handed her title she winked at Randy then held the title up in the air then walked off. /p  
p data-p-id="4ca979d7bdb9717dc5fa862ff758c196"I stood up holding the back of my head which was pounding Randy made his way closer to me I stepped back till I was stuck in the corner he got closer to me he grabbed my hair and pulled me with him my head was pounding more but before he could say anything Roman's music started to blast /p  
p data-p-id="4bcb1216bfc388c50bfcf8625013261f"Randy grabbed a mic still having a hold on me waiting to talk till Roman got in the ring "your the wrong brother" was he doing this to get Dean's attention but instead Roman came out I was so confused my head hurt my shoulder hurt all I wanted is to go home and take a bath. I looked over and seen Colin, Max, Emily, and Tyler had a worried look Tyler kept shaking his head watching the ramp he kept yelling something /p  
p data-p-id="4c08be35898e8875896990c7af478348"strongTyler POV/strong/p  
p data-p-id="1499c1fa7088547ddf23dae677874637"I still thought it was bullshit that they had Angie loose after she was promised the title. I was more worried with what Randy wants with Angie she was afraid of him Colin didn't know who Randy was nor her past with him so he didn't understand why I was so pissed I kept looking at the ramp waiting for Dean to come down but didn't see him /p  
p data-p-id="a560cfef889dbdf30979c9c92d43173a""what's wrong" Emily asked Colin looking at me Henry was passed out /p  
p data-p-id="1992e2b41a6ed4a4f7f21cf0cda3a359""you think I can get backstage" I joked I looked back at the ramp "come on Dean get out here" /p  
p data-p-id="4e527fe78065872178baddd8d3ece23e""why are you hoping for Dean to come" she asked me confused/p  
p data-p-id="ef951da9b9bb61898fdea26d63462a9c"I looked at Colin then back at her "Angie should really be telling you this but that asshole right there is his father the ass that tried getting her to adopt her baby out she's afraid of him" I looked back at the ring I could see she was crying I heard music blaring and seed Roman coming out /p  
p data-p-id="9afaafad2bb4da78101a532c0e6a6f97"strongAngie POV/strong/p  
p data-p-id="6a3481815eb97fa1993682b9f5c6011e""let her go" Roman said through the mic "you wanted my attention here I am" /p  
p data-p-id="a004abb9f46b53aa20ad9075b0f22128"Randy laughed pulling me closer to me "it's not your attention I wanted maybe I should try harder" he grabbed my face then started to kiss me I closed my eyes trying to imagine this wasn't happening I opened my eyes to see my being pushed to Roman and Dean was standing there face to face /p  
p data-p-id="d15573e776882d4e2675cf3dfb4f07d4""here I am" Dean said with arms open he looked at Roman and mouthed for him to get me out./p  
p data-p-id="5d767019f2e4b0452c1dbf45bcf7ba2f"I walked into the back still crying /p  
p data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p 


	11. DNA

p data-p-id="3647324fc0ed1bed52759dbdb9416ee0"I waited outside the hotel for a taxi to show up I was planning on taking a plane for the next stop /p  
p data-p-id="c8eada5a5d12f6458cb88372c2d474d4""you driving alone" Amanda walked up behind me /p  
p data-p-id="3fd8890c62f0219500aa10c041242d89"I shook my head no "I was going to take a taxi to the airport"/p  
p data-p-id="d31f0ccb48e5560e5076fec5d33502eb""travel with me" she nodded her head towards her SUV where I seen Dean and Roman loading there luggage "Dean got into a little accident last night crashed there SUV so"/p  
p data-p-id="f057d0734ddb0dacdac542e21a024485""why don't he travel with his wife" I said softly walking with her/p  
p data-p-id="821aeee84535496dedc3d7e6052d9a75""fighting" she heard me "guys we got another joining" Dean rolled his eyes getting into the back of the SUV with Roman shortly joining. /p  
p data-p-id="591dc46ae5ef950f8f322dc84a9c8db2"It's been 3 hours in the SUV and Amanda was non stop asking questions and talking I needed a break. "how pissed where you last week at SummerSlam when you didn't win" she asked /p  
p data-p-id="cb6c4dbe968c07c565b1d7eac0e641f8"I looked at her and chuckled "pissed if I knew that would've happened I wouldn't came back" I grabbed my bag pulling out a yellow envelop filled with ripped up paper "I ripped my contract up I was going to go throw it on Hunter's table then leave but got talked out of it"/p  
p data-p-id="966e09dde1b2875417672d129eadf105""damn" she laughed "so how did you and Mr Colin meet"/p  
p data-p-id="3d1a23ef609ba4becab28e3b194ed953""it's a long story" I looked out my window "my sister in law is friends with his friend Sean's wife and she tagged me along on this camping trip had me meet him after that I had a modeling shoot to do I went into make up and he was there with Sean and we decided to switch phone numbers and that's it"/p  
p data-p-id="f5b3d022abbd43281deb9678de9601cf""that's cool" she pulled off the this nearest truck stop to get gas/p  
p data-p-id="f1fbbda3d69a374faa722731a0ed8b73""I'll drive" Roman called out/p  
p data-p-id="87d32105983555c9fbae630b35296036"Once we got done getting gas and all Dean stayed in the back while Amanda joined so I stayed up front it was currently 2 am Amanda and Dean were both passed out I pulled out my phone and noticed a text from AJ/p  
p data-p-id="24b4863b93e2b2602df297ebb065654c"emstill nothing hopefully tomorrow =(/em/p  
p data-p-id="55d07821702a7de05595abf2121c989d"Roman coughed "you still talk to her not trying to be nosy"/p  
p data-p-id="77cfa242b18ac5b0b681c11d455098d6"I nodded "yeah I still do"/p  
p data-p-id="03df347bd2b00b475a259200c49df874""how is she and Punk doing"/p  
p data-p-id="4a3e69d40228c429c56948d504aa2fb9""they are good" I looked over and smiled "thanks again for last week for helping with Randy"/p  
p data-p-id="33aece9f6b0999fe077e9cf8b4d81154"He shook his head "I knew who he wanted but I knew he wouldn't come out they have been at each other's throats but I'm surprise he came out he didn't want to take it out to the public"/p  
p data-p-id="fd009e62e8458e2bfdaed1bc5cf2ef68""Randy's a scary guy haven't seen him or talked to him for years I got goose bumps just from receiving the letter from him a couple months ago" I chuckled/p  
p data-p-id="3e6b40330f0e08ee333de3242d35e6eb""he sent you a letter" Roman questioned I looked back at Dean "he's passed out"/p  
p data-p-id="5245b8940e16d0f2f65b1a848e7d86af"I let out a sigh "Randy requested to have a DNA test done on Henry I know something I should've had done 3 years ago I don't know why all of a sudden he wants one done"/p  
p data-p-id="1c49f0de0a8d479719228322c60b6378"Roman's head went back "just be careful he might"/p  
p data-p-id="08b54dbfd876dd29c6271ad494cd47c3""use that for the feud I know and I hope he don't no one needs to know" I cut him off/p  
p data-p-id="444562561b511479a154d7b5b09a318e""get some sleep it's going to be a while till we get there" he handed me a pillow/p  
p data-p-id="8a7ab20ec0ab3262ce329c7dcb399a4e"***/p  
p data-p-id="a1ecbff119646af336097da5e7ec2f46"It was Raw tonight I was currently in the ring against Eva once again I had her in the corner kicking her but the ref motioned for me to back off so I did as soon as she moved from the corner I went for the flying kick. I knocked her down I was going to go cover her but Randy's music hit/p  
p data-p-id="38f39cccaf536caa3103c87ac4261266""really" I said out loud I turned back around to see Eva had moved she's out of the ring as I turned around again Randy stood right there I went to go back up but now I bumped into someone else I looked over my shoulder to see who it was Bray Wyatt he grabbed my arms pulling them behind me Randy came closer to me grabbing my face he had a mic with his other hand/p  
p data-p-id="2c303e38e707de5db638240a040f8ce8""see I tried calling Dean out here over and over but he refused to come out" he laughed "I could've saved you the pain of coming back here" I rolled my eyes "listen to me when I'm talking" he yanked me around "all it took was to do this to get him out" he pulled me into him and kissed him after pulling back I went to go kick him but he grabbed my foot "oh little girl haven't you learnt your lesson" before he could reply Dean's music hit both him and Roman came out running Bray threw me down so hard my nose started to bleed I rolled out and walked towards the back/p  
p data-p-id="1cee4f16d310a39db55d60d533ca6026"I got back to the locker room and sat down I grabbed a towel and held it against my nose then grabbed my phone and noticed missed calls from Colin and one from AJ the followed with a text/p  
p data-p-id="57b2a3553d272ad0f956a380b26bf726"emit came call me back =) /em/p  
p data-p-id="35b58c7ec3374ed7f8b09c44c61f43a9"I grabbed my jacket and walked outside and called AJ/p  
p data-p-id="94651586f224e141dba029482fcf90d5""you ready" AJ picked up/p  
p data-p-id="7c1ea6de2bc4f495cab6ddb59fdbdfca""more nervous then ever" I laughed "thanks again for this"/p  
p data-p-id="9a42faac6299d3b94433d7676485e4f8""no problem" I heard her tear the envelop open "I'm taking the paper out" it went silent for a bit "oh my"/p  
p data-p-id="d7c1571c4f2f81e0e2a46ed5e534ec12""AJ what is it" I asked/p  
p data-p-id="8d6caa3dd2c249c7993ae8c2d8e930fe""the DNA between Henry and Randy is not a match" I feel silent "that means"/p  
p data-p-id="df63e9885c7714c73df8bef407b1a83d""Dean" I said softly/p 


	12. The Kiss

p data-p-id="ea619e037d5667d56bbd1cea9f2a9f27"It's been a week since I found out Randy wasn't the father he hasn't said anything to me which I was happy about. I need to come clean to Colin about everything about the DNA test and the results then somehow tell Dean. I walked into the arena still dressed in what I was in for my photo shoot earlier I was greeted by Renee/p  
p data-media-type="image" data-image-layout="one-horizontal" data-p-id="1d15511d4ab01ddf6663551020923f15" /p  
p data-p-id="7edc028f141da3a5bfb321ebfb7246aa""hey" she said softly/p  
p data-p-id="2b2d934c51a8f0841c1680c85b8f6f6c""hey" I replied/p  
p data-p-id="e020518f0ac9e367d50a486d7bfd8e18""just the person I needed to see" I heard Randy's voice behind me I closed my eyes I didn't want to talk about anything at this moment with him/p  
p data-p-id="74c2556f15e796f19e1dbb8a2e1edf55"He stood in between Renee and I, he pulled out the DNA paper showing it to me/p  
p data-p-id="7037e761c3b029a18718410e0ab677af""I already know and you know how pleased I am that your not the father" I said with a smirk/p  
p data-p-id="1af3ccd43d24b2294d175faa5d9a9ccc""you know how pleased he will find out when I announce it tonight" he laughed/p  
p data-p-id="ff8fc6bff2951103f2b610ebf098d5b9"I bawled my hands up but before I can say anything Roman stood in front of him/p  
p data-p-id="70a17d7c615aa2eedca6f1afd4166f3e""if you think your going to use that against him tonight better think again" he made it clear Randy just stood there shaking his head then leaving/p  
p data-p-id="22e91b46a9a3859aa0814b0a38b18ecf"Renee stood there taking everything she just heard in "wait so Randy isn't the father?" she asked as I nodded "when are you going to tell Dean he's going to be happy"/p  
p data-p-id="407bda8fb2d402a82c6a23da0d241ac5""I'd give it a while" Roman cut in then nodding leaving/p  
p data-p-id="c48590378eaa909143cd8365958c7c34"Amanda ran up from behind me "your man is in the crowd"/p  
p data-p-id="3e60578942b94e6b68af4bf4e34978d0"I gave her a confused look and looked at the TV and sure enough he was sitting right there with Max./p  
p data-p-id="9c9678ec5906bacc7c2806db57893d74"I walked to the locker room to change into something better, I was scheduled to go out with Randy again which I don't understand why he needs me or why they are sticking to this storyline but before I went to the locker room I decided to talk to Stephanie about what Randy is planning but I heard Dean yelling in the room about something/p  
p data-p-id="1134841fd2c3ee1a5b63fd78a3a13c58"I went to go knock on her door but Randy grabbed my arm "show time" he dragged me/p  
p data-p-id="4c3696630790101c6638e33037a0ade0""I can walk you know" I shouted at him he let go of me lightly his music hit as I was pulled from behind him I really wished I changed my skirt was to short for this once we got to the ring Randy stood behind me and singled me to go in noticing what I was wearing I was honestly surprised my eyes caught Colin and Max I let out a small smirk while they waved at me/p  
p data-p-id="f688dddb05b0aa5c5deaf085890ed114"Before Randy could talk Dean walked down with a mic already in his hand he made his way to the ring "you must really like making people's life hell don't you" he chuckled a little "leave this between you and me let her go she's got nothing to do with this"/p  
p data-p-id="fdc7ab13c2e8162f3dcdeec5f5ab1579"Randy looked at me then pushed me on Dean "that's where you are wrong if it wasn't for her I would never got you out here"/p  
p data-p-id="ed27bd377e0861fae2bcfbe92f1e506a"Dean motioned me to get out of the ring so I did I stood where Colin and Max was just watching these two exchange words I could leave but I couldn't leave and let Randy spill about the results. Dean took off his shirt and started to attack Randy but he caught him with a kick he laid there waiting to get up Randy grabbed a mic/p  
p data-p-id="07b53f553728038f0d34c9d31162927b""all this between you and I has to do with that slut" Randy yelled out I looked around I seen Deans shirt laying down I tried placing it around my waist but it wasn't working so I put it on and yanked it down I heard it ripping I had it cover me so when I attacked Randy my ass wouldn't be showing "see about 2 to 3 months ago" I got in behind him and attacked him with the dirty deeds/p  
p data-p-id="16b3ff2fd42786f25fdbaeabd58ea225"Dean stood up starring at me then at him I nodded at him taking his shirt off throwing back at him he grabbed the mic/p  
p data-p-id="a5300920f3bfa8c51ac767acc982361d""you owe me a new shirt" he chuckled a bit I nodded then walking up the ramp/p  
p data-p-id="d0b7896eed0fb6b736cf894f22abe4fe"I got in the back Roman was standing there "that was a smart play right there"/p  
p data-p-id="46adb6f810e76c67286cd581b3b8c2b9""thanks" I chuckled I heard Dean coming he walked up to me/p  
p data-p-id="3fa02066a04333e82c1e8cac7cd580a2""we need to talk" he motioned me to follow I gave Roman a weird look then followed him/p  
p data-p-id="206a37389c527db96b7cd715c5a5dbfb""you have a match against Eva and I'm suppose to cut in and we are suppose to exchange words between Eva, you and I" He wouldn't look me in the eye/p  
p data-p-id="1f903f2c331ee95ef0f9f4da27beb9f0""okay so" I shrugged/p  
p data-p-id="82a60f40e89d976c3c24e4923a81afcf"he walked off but then stopped "oh what happened 2 months ago"/p  
p data-p-id="6c4a30ba1768ecd8440ad6676c58c8b6"I couldn't tell him now "nothing" I lied I knew he could tell I was lying he was good on sensing when I lied or not./p  
p data-p-id="9d1468bf8f134795127a3d090fb94a53"I changed into my ring attire and went for my match with Eva we were in 5 minutes of the match when Dean came out/p  
p data-p-id="b214993e6a62261beae977ca3d31b7dc""we have unfinished business" he looked at Eva/p  
p data-p-id="523db01fc7aecf03c7a01452ae6640e0"She smiled "what"/p  
p data-p-id="10a53851c5c6f75d180fe2fde861538e""you cost me my title" he got in her face "more like you screwed us over" he looked back at me/p  
p data-p-id="d90f37db9b8fecc69769d1193be08035"She rolled her head "really" she laughed "what you two a team now or something"/p  
p data-p-id="ed032e839fe6463de7bd2213812de409"Dean handed me the mic "well you and Seth teamed up against us so I guess we swapped partners more say"/p  
p data-p-id="576ec762a645c7482952ddbc96752223""oh is this a way of you two saying you two want a rematch" she looked at us as we both nodded yeah "well if you want this useless junk of an ass again Angie" but before she could finish I slapped her I placed my hand back waiting to be handed the mic but instead Dean grabbed my hand pulled me into him and kissed me I stood there shocked then decided to kiss back he pushed me off again then got out the ring I looked over to see Eva running towards me but I got her with the dirty deeds and pinned her for the win. I looked over to see Colin and Max both had left I knew he wasn't happy about this storyline with Dean in it and I knew he seen the kiss./p  
p data-p-id="e4c030f3f7aaf67ca4b1b29717ac5e6a"I walked into the back to see Dean standing there with Renee "what the fuck man you could have gave me the heads up" I pushed him/p  
p data-p-id="039f138d3a2a501e7a05b831bd160489""what's wrong" Renee asked/p  
p data-p-id="73d65bc7d2ef004835c567ffa711e591""Angie he's in the back by the trucks not a happy camper" Amanda walked up to me I looked at them then left I heard Amanda telling them Colin was there and seen this whole thing./p  
p data-p-id="19ba9b2dd38a369557efbd7a621b98ce"I seen Colin standing there with the results of the DNA test my heart dropped I seen Randy standing next to him smiling watching me walking up./p 


	13. Telling Dean the Truth

p data-p-id="420a2e2958128ba4db34a30f9044d4f9"I walked up to Colin I placed my hand on his "I can explain"/p  
p data-p-id="019d3af730d96a674e4d64855f1b60bb""explain" he chuckled with hurt across his face "you went behind my back you kept this well all this from me" he raised his hand as mentioning my past here in the WWE "I don't know how much more I can handle"/p  
p data-p-id="66e35bb61ebc3a70335027d36f9ba04f""you were busy filming I didn't want to bother you with this bull crap I mean I knew he was the father" I tried explaining/p  
p data-p-id="b8b8229f17b75ecb71933aaaa902d309""but he isn't" he threw the paper at me "I think right now it's best if we" he paused "take a break"/p  
p data-p-id="251e9162b8849aec63958b6d71f5c901"I looked down "please" I looked back at him "please no we can work this out babe I love you"/p  
p data-p-id="b2d210efdaee1e42361a34f934765470"He shook his head while getting closer to me/p  
p data-p-id="b0849fe5e4e5f9e6db7555673dfc0d01"strongDean POV/strong/p  
p data-p-id="5efa932c8e1fc0cbf7ef4014299c8c6b"I stepped outside for a cigarette I heard crying I looked over but not making my presence known it was Angie and Colin/p  
p data-p-id="fbba568843186bb80357fed3bec37b70""it's one thing after another with you and now this you know I would have supported you with this and I would've went with you so you didn't have to deal with him you know I love Henry and I look at him as my own" he picked up a piece of paper/p  
p data-p-id="13068fa6e5d03d161d1949ee41d4ad08""I didn't have to see him I just had to take Henry there to get swopped it was court ordered something I personally should have done years ago" she wimped/p  
p data-p-id="32a46be1a65762646178a04c98c7a8c2"He was inched away from her I heard the door open to see Renee standing there she came over to see what I was looking at Colin was pretty much going off on her while she stood there taking it, the Angie I knew wouldn't stand for this she would've went off and walked off I'm starting to see things with her changing and I knew it wasn't her/p  
p data-p-id="ce44376ca75e8fddfe8053b39a733fc6""you going to stand here and let him yell at her like this" Renee said quietly/p  
p data-p-id="5fada7d14539885f4a0462e2356b2f0b""she picked him not my problem" I flicked my cigarette and was about to walk in but something caught my ear/p  
p data-p-id="e6356af609b6465931b5e6bbadcddb05""you went and got a DNA test down Angie with out telling me you refused to tell me about the past you and Dean share and now the storyline with the kissing" I stepped further back/p  
p data-p-id="49f0b0a3040a3390c66dd8e54f64371c""what you expect that since Dean kissed me I'm suppose to feel something" she asked I didn't see his reaction "it was nothing it meant nothing this is business Colin you didn't make a big deal about Randy kissing me but once he does it's a oh you love him now type shit I don't Colin I don't love him anymore I don't say this shit when you kiss Jen now do I" there was silence "now if you don't mind unless your going to accuse me of other shit I have to change and pack my bag" I could hear paper ripping "and this DNA test don't mean shit"/p  
p data-p-id="70de5050ba83b884151f8c3aac9693b3"I looked at Renee who gave me a look "you know the results do you" she still talks to Randy/p  
p data-p-id="c6b8d23a4aff5102fea88ee50b5521de""it's best she tells you" she said softly/p  
p data-p-id="8a7ab20ec0ab3262ce329c7dcb399a4e"***/p  
p data-p-id="9afaafad2bb4da78101a532c0e6a6f97"strongAngie POV/strong/p  
p data-p-id="af0f566f9fc23f59915799e24b7be22e"I got in the SUV with Amanda I wasn't feeling in the mood to talk or anything so I rested my head against the door and watched outside then slowly drifted into sleep. I woke up to the sound of doors closing and noticed Amanda was switching I looked over to see Dean driving now I sat up my back was killing me. I pulled out my phone and noticed 1 missed a call from my brother nothing from Colin I looked back to see Roman and Amanda were both passed out I looked over to see Dean who peeped over at me I looked down playing with my phone and let out a breath/p  
p data-p-id="80d7a3358ecef071bb30a1924ecf6152""Dean do you think when we get to the hotel we can talk" I said softly while looking at Dean he nodded "thanks" I felt my phone vibrate it was Zack calling but I ignored him I didn't feel like hearing him tell me the I told you so about going back and having my marriage go south which seems like this job does to every marriage of mine./p  
p data-p-id="3a99fd85de9bd9689a91dbd799a7be60"Once we got to the hotel we all checked in Dean followed me into my room so we could talk I could tell he was tired he did drive most of the way here I set my bags down going through my purse for the paper of the DNA results/p  
p data-p-id="4008f0a11dcef6d2b10de2727d73e5fa""is this about the DNA test" he asked as he set his bags down/p  
p data-p-id="f8827d5cf77ce475f818917480a10a1d"I looked back at him "how you know"/p  
p data-p-id="bd936375daadb12cb32875b1978e902e""word spreads" he shrugged "so let me guess Randy's"/p  
p data-p-id="bfa93755d62270aede8d128702d52eaa"I handed him the paper for him to read "it's not his" I said softly/p  
p data-p-id="f8476333e0f089cfadc76f7551e7e850"Dean's expression changed "he's mine" he looked up at me "how long have you known"/p  
p data-p-id="7767480391bf4e6e284f248fa70064be""for a week" I crossed my arms/p  
p data-p-id="4d010d79ab159e5fd010df95eca3d4aa"He chuckled "you waited a week to tell me"/p  
p data-p-id="d054cabdf67582e244b90eb807a8ff38""I didn't know how to tell you that's why I did the blind attack on Randy he was going to tell you in the ring"/p  
p data-p-id="519cf317018a88ab14c3d144e07a3f7d""does your husband know he's mine" he gave me a look/p  
p data-p-id="4d665732380020cacb217f794ac4ee17""yes he does" I snapped back/p  
p data-p-id="ea4f6ec2950a7f78042e7216d5e24640"He nodded "good because I want to meet my son"/p  
p data-p-id="cfd37e13a8a2edf36acec361fbceb145""okay" I agreed/p  
p data-p-id="695015955b80127aead3f1846a0ff0d4""he's with your brother" he asked/p  
p data-p-id="013cc254b2dc37454147bef6494edac7""yeah" I walked back to my bags/p  
p data-p-id="2781f08b5fe70cdc03a3a155f671fa03""how he take it your husband" Dean walked a little bit closer "honestly"/p  
p data-p-id="0a4cf331295bb097a8458558ff99a12e"I looked back at him "honestly" he nodded "he's filing for separation next week" I grabbed my clothes and walked into the bathroom but before I could enter/p  
p data-p-id="2f49c5d956947bbe47a2ba62cb48b0f6""you wouldn't be in this mess if this was done 3 years ago" he looked at me "but anyways we have a couple days off this week I want to see my son" he grabbed his bags and left I let out a big sigh and went to take a shower./p  
p data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p 


	14. Dean witnessing the weakness

**Dean POV**

I walked into the nearest gas station to grab a few things 2 more house shows and then I get to meet my son. I stood in line waiting to be checked out when a group of people stood behind me

"so you going to see her while she's in town I mean we are going to go watch her at the house show" one guy said I looked over my shoulder and seen Sam, the guy who Angie hung out with and the brother of the girl who accused me of rape.

"she's still with that controlling verbal abusive husband" he chuckled a bit

I took a step forward to pay for my things then left I couldn't believe she still have anything to do with that man after what his sister did. I went back to the hotel and seen Angie sitting at the bar with a long dress like she would wear for a special event

"fancy for a dinner date huh" Eva came up next to me watching Angie like I was "we need to talk like now"

I rolled my head "do we really need to"

Her words were fading I was to distracted watching Angie waiting there impatiently then all of a sudden Colin walked in but with some other women all dressed fancy as well I could tell by the expression on her face she was pissed she knew who she was they started to walk off Angie grabbed his arm and he pulled away then looked back at her I couldn't hear what he was saying

"Dean" Eva pushed my shoulder I shook my head and looked at her "your still hooked on her aren't you"

"no" I shook my head no

She threw her hands up "you know what this right here ain't going to work I'm filing for a divorce" she stomped off I didn't care it's for the best. I went back to my room and laid down. I woke up a hour later to some yelling

 **Angie POV**

I stood there in the hall getting ready to go into our room but Colin was to busy talking to his ex wife Helen. I started to tap my foot as I didn't have to room key Colin kept giving me a glare, after giving Helen a hug good bye he looked over at me

"you know you've been so rude this whole dinner I wanted you two at least get along" he looked at me

I let out a little laugh "well you two did all the talking"

"that's the problem I wanted you to talk but you don't want to it's like you don't want to at least try I am here trying to get you comfortable with her I mean after 3 years you think you two would get along" he started to walk off

"yeah 3 years and she clearly still wants you" I followed but I was stopped by him I rested my back against the wall while his arm was by my head

"if I wanted her back I would be clearly with her and not with you" his temper went up "please for Max sake please just get along with her you know Max wants to bring you to his show and tell and not me you know how pissed Helen is"

He kept going on and on about how Max wishes Helen and I would get along and how Colin couldn't handle this drama between us ladies and blah blah I was ignoring him now I was letting things in one ear out the other something I've been doing lately. I heard a squeak like someone opened a door I looked over and couldn't see any doors open so I looked the other way and seen a door open with Dean standing right there watching he shook his head and went back in.

It was our last show till we had a couple days off which means it's the time when Dean finally meets Henry. Colin wants the be involved in the meeting since he sees since he raised well helped raise Henry he has the right to be there although I had other feelings I didn't feel like he has the right to be there I didn't want to be like 'Henry here is your real father'.

I was walking through the halls when I heard my name being called I looked back to see Dean running towards me

"how is this going to work you want me to go to your place you want to come to mine or meet" he crossed his arms

I looked around "Tyler has Henry right now and he lives in Nevada so I can bring him to yours or we can meet but I don't want to scare him with the news it's big you know since he kind of calls Colin dad he is going to be confused"

He shook his head "I wasn't expecting a 'this is your real dad' type thing I thought you maybe introduce us then every day off or you can even bring him here let us hang out then slowly break the news"

I shrugged my shoulders "that will work out perfectly then"

"is he going to be tagging along" he preposition him self

"who Colin" he nodded yes "he wants to be apart of it but"

He let out a small grunt "okay well you have your cell phone on you"

I handed him my phone and he dialed his number "here's my number text me when you get into town I'll give you my address"

"you don't live on McKinley anymore" I asked then I stopped myself

He let out a small laugh "no I moved but call or text me I guess your so called husband can join to"

"Eva is not going to be there is she" I asked before he totally walked off

"she's long gone" he shrugged turning around and leaving

I let out a sigh I saved his number and went back to the locker room.


	15. Meeting his son

p data-p-id="b7d5967911a84f407f11e5d43dd349cd"We were meeting Dean at this family restaurant for lunch I was more nervous with Colin being here with them actually meeting. /p  
p data-p-id="1445eca134708931a98a9fb205f73e22""you okay" Colin looked over at me I just nodded looking outside the window, we pulled up to the restaurant I let out a breathe and got out then grabbed Henry. We walked in and was greeted by the host but before she could sit us Dean was standing there/p  
p data-p-id="8d86273d4e91fd4d75dc919488260e4d""hey" I said softly "Henry this is Dean you remember him right"/p  
p data-p-id="c8e9abfacd88bc504e8cf0bf482e2a74""yeah hi Dean" he waved a little so did Dean /p  
p data-p-id="33af0a70ffda31e8fc6a35b352f0a477""Dean this is Colin, Colin Dean" I introduced them /p  
p data-p-id="7c2df8e473260c689da6a71bf4b5cbcf"Colin reached his hand out "hey" Dean hesitated then accepted/p  
p data-p-id="e632ea7f8bf2d7ce388668dd22f589f6""hey" he let out a small smirk then we all walked back to the table Dean already had reserved. /p  
p data-p-id="00849d1547407fa122546a6395435897"The waiter brought some coloring supplies for Henry then we all ordered /p  
p data-p-id="afc3a150a8e33c8362ba5ea83d1cff37""what's your favorite color" Dean asked Henry /p  
p data-p-id="aaa048fc3f6673eb1818824b9f4a2a97""green" he said still coloring /p  
p data-p-id="8c26616ea567fa941e9c1b9a7308c8fb"Colin coughed a little "how are you two planning on telling him"/p  
p data-p-id="4bb08c0445f02e3325c31f17ab883e27"Dean looked up at me then at Colin "not right off the bat I'm going to be around a lot more then when the time is right we will tell him"/p  
p data-p-id="ab06be44cc3b55646525f12881c73086""so how long have you two known each other" Colin asking to get more details about us/p  
p data-p-id="95e70ca239a8bf1d041a5d1a72f838c5"Dean and I looked at each other "I met him when I was in NXT before I was brought up to the main rooster" I looked at Colin/p  
p data-p-id="18d7c81ba2e0bf0bfb90f8b75b763a5f""wow didn't think you two knew each other for that long" he chuckled. His phone went off after that he looked at it "it's Helen" he got up and walked outside /p  
p data-p-id="5c59d4d17953bc7fe2ac2eceb1c0b751""Helen" Dean raised a eyebrow /p  
p data-p-id="0e27ff50ebbedcfda2381e450f5d320a""his ex wife" I said softly "they have a kid together" /p  
p data-p-id="689119f9564fc6922c4392dd418151f8"He nodded and looked at Henry "hows it going buddy"/p  
p data-p-id="0bc6b17af6d6acd2f730ce450e0af848""fine" he looked at me "mom where's dad" /p  
p data-p-id="529db9f31657897f4a34c034b2e532d0"I let out a sigh and looked at Dean who sat back and had a look of hurt "he be right back" /p  
p data-p-id="6d4ce524436aced70c703b6dbebda95b""so you going to the fundraiser for the company" Dean asked taking a sip of water then sitting back letting the waitress set out food down/p  
p data-p-id="e414b9460a6d84307eafd71f317c0ac5""I don't know Colin can't come so" I shrugged "I might go with the girls if they allow me to"/p  
p data-p-id="2920e1a8b944d243cb9e6475e39ba6f8""why wouldn't they" he asked by this time Colin came back in and sat down/p  
p data-p-id="f1db2290fe9dea62a7ea04a1a360eb36""the past" I said Colin looked at me "everything okay"/p  
p data-p-id="91eedf3894d34003720e5281ba000ff6"Colin nodded "Max wanted to make sure I was going to be there for show and tell" /p  
p data-p-id="c0b3be29d7253888219e1508ce660a91"After lunch we decided we were going to take Henry to the carnival that was in town as we were walking there Colin's phone went off he stepped back so he could take it /p  
p data-p-id="710d134287704e4c6de2fc15954bcb97""okay be there shortly" he caught up to us "I have to fly out to do the meet and greet at Wizard World I'm so sorry hun here I'll just grab a taxi" he handed me the keys/p  
p data-p-id="018ab576a4a033a61cad8c4a63070cdc""okay well call when you get there" I smiled he leaned in and kissed me then gave a hug to Henry then left/p  
p data-p-id="8e15c32603e563faed0e339d670ccfff"Dean looked at me then we started to walk again "he do that a lot" he asked/p  
p data-p-id="8f200367c560eb05c5959ab37a773477""no" I replied/p  
p data-p-id="90149f4ff33bb1f71cd592d8b9640846""yeah" Henry said softly /p  
p data-p-id="8a7ab20ec0ab3262ce329c7dcb399a4e"***/p  
p data-p-id="1ad94feca5c1137c5dcb83eedf792458"After the carnival we walked back to the restaurant to get the cars I placed Henry in his car seat and closed the door /p  
p data-p-id="ed5f631da66c2a79f6c9892d74c273f7""he's not a bad kid" Dean chuckled /p  
p data-p-id="bc439a205e150c08da48760ec2d2ff29"I shook my head "he's a great one" I smiled at Henry then looked at Dean "how long do you think"/p  
p data-p-id="0bea3bb4fbec20b0d806ded2db435464""couple more weeks or unless we decide how to tell him" he shrugged "you think if you approve like I'll get him for a day have some bonding time with him" /p  
p data-p-id="dd2ebf5cd16f4d7157d71be20dcd6844"I smiled "that's fine um actually in like 2 weeks I have this dinner with Colin for his charity it's actually in Ireland so you'd have him for a couple days if that's cool or"/p  
p data-p-id="269d0793eddba6ec3be8106c82bf3218""that be perfect" Dean cut in he knocked on the window where Henry was at and waved "I'll see you next week" he said through the glass Henry gave him a thumbs up "see the kid loves me already"/p  
p data-p-id="1358a52f21b1d9c54720248ea949c479"I let out a laugh "well I'll see you later" I went to go get in my car Dean stood there standing waving good bye to us /p  
p data-p-id="f147e1c21f7908bbafac9baa41a97b9a"We got to Tyler's house and sat down I was happy to be able to relax "how it go where's Colin" Tyler asked/p  
p data-p-id="b741bf1eb8e2319855c6a7f903126323""he had to go do a signing" I said putting my head back "it went good better then I expected" /p  
p data-p-id="641f0b74628f5d8c43d0d14adf662683""I'm surprise Colin left you alone with Dean" he chuckled /p  
p data-p-id="87ef4c4ac03c6da4553d08f651da31d6"I gave him a surprise look "he trust me Tyler"/p  
p data-p-id="30a073bfb81d399ea2bdd00b59712ba4""does he know the whole past between you two" he asked I shook my head no "then there if he knew he wouldn't had left you alone with him"/p  
p data-p-id="b20f250eea79a924d2654f8371e8c148""why are you making Dean to look out to be the bad guy" I sat up/p  
p data-p-id="79f12f319ba35a515fc03d25865f29c8"Tyler laughed "I'm not I'm just saying whenever you two are together you two always hook up"/p  
p data-p-id="32185ebcec9d36a684e4ad741c070232""not this time" I corrected him/p  
p data-p-id="8a2c38377b41c28295eaab2896e14fb1""for now give it time he'll be ruining this relationship" he stood up and walked off/p  
p data-p-id="ee3580286b8999e805c1310699e3a763"I wasn't going to fight him about this because I know this ain't going to happen again whatever Dean and I had is in the past and that's it. /p  
p data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p 


	16. Fundraiser

I sat next to Paige at the fundraiser I didn't feel like coming but I had to come support the company. I wore a black dress the had a v cut long sleeves with shoes I borrowed from Lana.

"where is Amanda" Alicia asked as she sat down

Paige looked around "she's dragging Dean with her"

I sat there with Paige, Alicia, Rosa, Lana, and occasionally Charlotte would pop over and sit with us. I sat there bored while the other divas were talking about there recent vacation they took together  
I looked up to see Amanda walking towards us with a dress where her boobs were literally hanging out with Dean in a suit following behind her.

"look who decided to join us" Paige laughed

"sorry we got busy talking" she smiled while she fixed her dress

"that's nasty" Alicia said under her breath

I looked around and seen the bar "I'll be back" I told Paige then walked off "rum and coke please" I ordered

"I thought you hated rum and coke" a raspy voice from behind me asked I turned to see Dean "I thought you hated short hair I thought you don't take no crap from anyone"

I gave him a look then went back to drinking my drink "coming from a guy who married the girl he cheated on me with"

"I wouldn't married her if you just said yes" he shot back "but all honestly I know that you thought you were doing what was best giving me up so I can get the title and keep this job" he paused "but I would've gave all this up for you because I loved you" He grabbed a beer "but while we are on the subject why do you take the abuse from your husband"

I slammed my drink down "he doesn't abuse me do you see any bruises" I looked around my arms "I'm not going to argue with you here and not about that"

"well not physical abuse more like verbal abuse I've seen him in your face yelling not once but twice come on Angie your smarter then that" he sipped his drink

I jugged mine and ordered another "whatever you want to believe Ambrose I'm going back to the table" I grabbed my drink and walked back to the table

"I thought you got lost" Paige and the others laughed

After everyone made there speech and a few more drinks I was ready to leave I got up and grabbed my purse said my good byes then left

"where your going" Dean popped up from the side of the building throwing his cigarette away

"you know they stop you after your 4th drink" I mentioned "I was actually thinking about going to the bar down the road or just go back to the hotel and be bored"

He laughed and shook his head "mind if I join"

I shrugged "better to have company" we both started to walk down the street

"you look good by the way" he stated as he walked with both hands in his pants

"thanks" I smiled, we got to the bar and walked in to sit down we noticed some people snapping pictures and I do admit it gets annoying.

Dean took a sip of his beer "listen I'm sorry about what I said back there I shouldn't have started anything"

I scrunched my nose "hey it's cool you needed to get that off your chest so" I took a sip of my beer "but did you really marry Eva because I said no"

"no" he looked down "we aren't really married she thinks we are"

I gave him a odd look "you had it faked" he nodded "your bad" we both laughed

"it was a drag though I regret getting with her" he chugged the last of his beer and ordered another  
"why you marry Colin"

I shrugged "the relationship was different we had no fights it was perfect you know"

"you used past tense what's changed" I looked over at Dean who turned to face me

"the job it seems like this job ruins marriages" I laughed then finished my beer

We sat there in silence finishing our second beers we both ordered. "ready" Dean asked as I nodded as we were walking out we stopped to do a few pictures and autographs then walked back to the venue to see people had left Dean grabbed my hand and pulled me along with him "the hotel ain't that far you don't mind walking"

I stopped and looked down "let me take my shoes off"

"I'll call for a cab" Dean pulled out his phone

"fine let's go" I started to walk

Dean stood there "your going the wrong way" he yelled after me

I turned to follow him the way there, once we were there we got in the elevator

"don't forget you have Henry next week" I reminded Dean

"we are over seas so why don't I watch him at your place" he offered

"that be great I forgot" I laughed the elevator opened to level 3 I started to get off I looked back at Dean

"I'm on 5 have a good night" he smiled as I got off and waved to him I admit I had a good night with Dean

 **Dean POV**

I walked up to my door till I heard someone coughing behind me I turned to see Amanda

"thanks for ditching me where you go" she was pissed

I shrugged "I left to get a drink" I opened my door

"they had drinks there" she walked in

"they stop after 4" I remembered what Angie said

She laughed "I think it's funny how you ditched me and Angie ditched Paige" she sat down "you still like her don't you"

I stood there starring at her in silence "no"

"yeah okay keep lying to yourself" she stood up and walked up to me playing with my tie "honestly dear you should stop playing these games we all know you two are destined to be with each other just make it happen" she left and her words were stuck in my head. I had fun tonight it brought back a lot of memories I never stopped loving Angie I just had to get my head off of her and I did but now it's back on Angie.


	17. Charity

**Dean POV**

I was late this is great I don't know my way around here but I think I found it I ended up parking in front of the house due to the drive way being crowded. I walked up to the brick house and knocked I stood there tapping my fingers along my jeans I was nervous it's the first time Henry and I really get to know each other. The door opened and I seen Colin standing there with black suit pants with a blue button shirt tucked in

"hey" he greeted me letting me walk in "Angie is still getting ready let me find Henry"

3 other people stood in the living room "hi I'm Sean and this is my wife Kim" the guy walked over and shook my hand

"hey Dean" I shook back I looked at the other lady who was alone and looked like she was getting impatient

"this is Helen Colin's ex wife" Sean introduced me we both just waved to each other

I heard Angie yelling from down the hall she came through the small door wearing a black dress with lace with her hair side braided she looked beautiful "hey" she smiled at me "did you guys meet already" she asked as they all shook there head yeah

"so this is Henry's father" Helen asked as she shook her head yeah

Angie coughed "alright let me show you around"

"he's watching him here" Colin asked coming through the small door

She nodded "yeah Dean don't know many places around here so I thought it be easier for him to watch him here well more like he did but who cares okay" she tipped up and kissed him

"it's actually better since they are still getting to know each other Dean gets to see Henry in his natural habit and take on to it" Sean nodded

"thanks" Colin said softly Angie waved for me to follow

"this is the kitchen numbers are right here if you need us" she walked off into the hall way "this is a spare room you can stay in here tonight we might not get home till like 2 am so" she shrugged "this is Henry's room" we both walked in "Henry mommy has to go out for a couple hours Dean here is going to hang out with you okay"

"okay" he had a big smile on

"love you" she gave him a hug and a kiss "if you need anything call"

"alright you better go before you make the ex more mad" I chuckled a bit she rolled her eyes

"bye" she waved then left

"so Henry what do you want to do" I asked

The whole night we played legos, hide and seek, and I taught him how to play gold fish we were resting on the couch watching Sponge bob I looked over and he was out I looked at the clock it was currently 9pm. I shut the TV off and moved Henry into his room and tucked him in I walked out and decided to look around pictures filled the halls half of them where just of Henry and Colin's son then I came up to the wedding pictures my stomach turned just looking at the pictures. I walked into the spare bedroom and laid down but I was more nervous if Henry would've waked up and freaked out because he couldn't find me so I grabbed the pillow and blanket and walked into his room and laid on the floor.

I heard Angie coming home I looked at my phone it was currently 3am

"I don't know Colin every interview you did you did with Helen not me" I heard her shout walking towards the room so I pretended to be asleep as she walked in she went over and gave Henry a kiss then walked out but before she was all the way out I heard a thump like someone was pushed into the wall "you don't have to such a fing ahole" I couldn't help but to laugh to myself with the way she was trying to censor herself then it went silent there bedroom door shut so I tried to go back asleep but woken back up when I heard things hitting the wall and yelling I was tempted on grabbing Henry and leaving.

I walked to the kitchen to grab some water and see if everything is okay I sat down and heard someone walking into the kitchen the light turned on and Angie almost fell down

"you scared me" she laughed as she walked in she was wearing a t shirt with shorts

"sorry" I looked at her "everything okay"

She nodded "yeah so how was your time with Henry"

"it was good we had a lot of fun" I stood up "I think maybe he should come with us on the road" she shook her head no "why not"

"it's to much for him he hates traveling as is right now" she poured some orange juice

I looked down then at her "well then I want him on my days off"

"I rarely see him" she yelled back

"he is my son Angie let me be a father" I said a little loud

"I want you to but let's tell Henry your his dad first then let's go from there" she was getting mad

"Deans my dad" Angie froze then turned to see Henry standing there with his blanket

Angie looked at me then back at Henry "hun let's get you back to bed"

"I'll do it" I placed my glass in the sink then picking Henry up "well talk in the morning" I carried him to his room and laid him down

"are you really my dad" he asked

"let's get some sleep and I'll tell you in the morning" I ran my hands through his hair he nodded

"why were they fighting" Henry looked at me "they fight a lot I don't like it"

I let out a sigh looking outside the door there relationship was abusive and Henry knows it "I don't know but go back to sleep" I tucked him in and walked back to the kitchen where Colin and Angie were sitting there kind of arguing

"is he sleeping" Colin asked as I nodded

"I think it's best if he stays with me" I mentioned as Colin laughed "he will be on the road with both his parents"

"and how about days off" Colin asked

"Henry knows he hears you two fight at night do you really think that's healthy" I questioned

Colin looked at Angie who is looking down then back at me "and you think a life on the road would be better your really going to give up the beers and the chicks"

I looked at Angie who wasn't saying anything which was pissing me more off "I'm leaving" I walked into the living room to grab my bag then walked out the door I heard a little knocking I seen Henry knocking on his window waving good bye

"Dean" Angie walked out "can we please talk"

I chuckled throwing my bag I noticed Colin was by the door listening "talk okay let's talk" I walked closer "let's talk how you let some fucking guy control you what power does he have over you" she feel silent "you couldn't stick up for me back in there"

"sorry" she said softly

"it's to late for a sorry" I walked backwards "it's just sad to see the strong independent women like you become so weak and let someone like him control you" I seen tears coming down from her eyes rolling off her cheeks "I know this is not you so please for Henry's sake wake the fuck up and open your eyes he's already hearing it don't let him see it if he hasn't yet" I know harsh but she needs it.

I grabbed my bag and got in my car taking off.


	18. The Split

**Dean POV**

I sat in the catering I didn't have a match tonight but I did have to go out and make a speech about Seth.

"hey" I heard Roman come up from behind "how you doing how's the boy"

"he's doing good I seen him a couple days ago he seemed down"I shrugged

"still haven't told him" he asked

"he knows he walked in on Angie and I talking and over heard" I seen Amanda walking towards me with her tablet

She sat down in front of me with all smiles "someone is in a good mood" Roman noted

"well I found something out and it's good news for you" she smiled at me as I moved my hand for her to continue "the OUAT stars rep has confirmed that him and WWE diva Angie Sparks are officially divorced but still remain friends" she handed me her tablet

Roman looked over "maybe that's why he's been so down"

I looked at the screen she was in a match I was surprise she listened to me and left him but why didn't I know about it till now.

"Charlotte needs to watch what's she is doing Angie is going to get hurt" I heard Roman say as we were watching. Charlotte picked her up upside down like she was going to give her the pedigree but Angie wasn't in the right position Charlotte slammed her down and her neck bent

Amanda gasped "oh my gosh"

Angie laid there holding her neck Charlotte came down wrapped her legs around her neck Charlotte didn't need to tighten her grip Angie was already tapping out

"Dean your next" a worker yelled as I nodded and walked off I got to the gorilla and seen Angie walking up with some crew members helping her she was crying

"Angie everything okay" I asked as she came through she couldn't reply she kept crying I was worried Charlotte came through with a guilt look

I heard my music play before I could say anything or ask Charlotte anything

I walked back stage and went straight to the trainers room "what happened with Angie"

"she's at the hospital for further testing" he told me then I left I walked over to catering and seen Roman sitting with Renee and Amanda

"hey I'm going to the hospital" I told Roman since I was riding with him

"alright let me know how it goes" he nodded then I took off towards the locker room

I heard running behind me I turned to see Renee "Dean can we talk"

"I'm a little busy" I replied not looking at her

"fine I'll walk with you and talk" I rolled my eyes "are you and Angie"

"there's nothing going on between us and if there is why do you care so much" I opened the door and grabbed my bag leaving Renee out there as I came back she still was there

"she turned down your proposal she made your life hell" she paused "is she even worth it"

I turned to face her "she's worth it"

"your just going to be hurt again" she crossed her arms

I squinted my eyes "then that's the possibility I have to take"

 **Angie POV**

The doctors gave me some heavy duty pain relievers so I wouldn't have to hurt as much I sat up covering myself with the blanket they gave me I was still in my ring attire. I heard a knock as the door open Dean walked through

"hey" he smiled "I have your bag" he raised it

"thanks" I looked away "they did an xray I'm waiting for the results and waiting to see if I can wrestle again"

I could hear him take couple breaths then moving a chair next to me "just relax how is your neck feeling now"

"it hurts but not as much as before but yet I'm on pain medicine" I chuckled still not looking at him, I still haven't told him about Colin and I.

We sat there in silence till the doctor came in "nothing is broken which you are lucky but your neck is bruised I would recommend you get some therapy on your neck before you wrestle again"

"okay" I said softly the doctor walked out

"that's good" Dean got up "you want some clothes"

I nodded as he brought me my bag I pulled out shorts, bra, and a tank top and started to change Dean looked at me then turned around "a warning would've been nice"

"I want to get out of here" I looked at Dean's hands that still had tape on them "did you come straight after your match"

"yep" he said softly "ready"

I placed my attire in my bag "yep"

"we can either try to get a rental this late or fly to the next stop looks like plane leaves in 2 hours" he looked at his phone

"plane I doubt there's any rental places open" I shrugged. We waited for the release papers then grabbed a taxi to the airport as we got to the airport we were early so we went to grab some food I sat down with my burger and water so did Dean "thank you"

"for" he asked

"coming to the hospital you didn't have to do that" I eyed him

He shrugged "so when were you going to tell me you left Colin"

 _Flash back_

 _I was in the kitchen making dinner when I heard Colin walking in ever since Dean had left things between Colin and I have changed we didn't feel the love we both had for each other I don't get what changed_

 _"hey" he leaned over on the counter "can we talk" he looked down I turned to face him_

 _"sure" I stood there waiting for him to continue_

 _"things between us has been rough and you can't lie that things changed" I nodded in agreement he placed divorce papers down in front of me "you should really fix things between Dean and you" I gave him a confused look "Helen and I want to give it another try I know Dean still loves you just by the way he looks at you"_

 _"okay" I agreed this was whats best plus Henry heard enough of us fighting_

 _He came over and grabbed my hand "I love you okay I'm just doing what is best"_

 _"I totally understand and agree with you" I looked at him with a half smile_

 _END FLASHBACK_

"we both agreed that splitting was best for us he went back to Helen to work things out more like I think he wanted to please his parents" I shrugged "but I'm fine it's for the best Henry needed to get out of that lifestyle anyways"

"so where are you two staying at" he asked

"Tyler's until I find something around here" I looked up to see a smile "what"

"nothing" he smiled, my neck was still killing me though "you okay"

"it's just my neck" I moved my plate forward "you ready" I noticed he was already done he nodded then we both took off to the gate to wait.

"here" Dean motioned for me to sit in front of him so I did he started to massage my neck and shoulders I let out a moan it felt so good "better" I turned to face him and nodded as I got up our flight was being announced Dean stood up as I went to go turn around we stood there starring at each other before we knew we were standing there making out we were interrupted by a worker asking if we were boarding. We grabbed our luggage and boarded the plane the whole way there we sat there in silence he ended up falling asleep as I dozed off shortly after.


	19. Eva Finding out

**Amanda POV**

I walked through the halls at the arena and seen Dean sitting on crates running his hands through his hair

"what's wrong" I sat next to him he just shrugged he looked over to his left I looked and seen Angie standing there talking to Paige "what happened between you two"

"we kissed that's it" he mumbled "and I can't stop thinking about it"

I clapped "now try asking her back out"

"I don't know" he looked over at me "hey do me a favor I'm on my way to do a interview make sure Eva watches" he stood up walking off.

"sure" I said softly I got up walking finding Eva in her locker room she already had the TV on "hey girlie"

"hey" she said softly "so I've been trying to find a good lawyer"

"for what" I sat down on the couch she gave me a look "oh divorce" Dean's segment came on TV "hey watch this"

She laughed "why"

"I was told to tell you to watch it" I rolled my eyes as she came over and watched with me

Cole: So Ambrose let's go back to the night you lost your title to Seth Rollins what are your thoughts about that where you at least surprise?

Dean: No, I knew he had something planned he helped Eva so it don't surprise me she had a part.

Cole: how are things between you two how's the marriage? It has to be difficult since then

Dean: eh we are done more like I took the trash out

Cole: so you filed for divorce

Dean: see Cole that's the thing I didn't want to get married it was a stupid idea back then: he paused then laughed a little: that's why I got a good buddy of mine that Eva never meant and had him learn the things and we had a fake marriage

Cole: so you two were never married

Dean: correct

Eva stood up throwing things she was really pissed off "what the fuck" she stopped then pulled her hair "this is why I was turned down by a lot of lawyers" I started to feel bad about this situation I mean he went on air about this she had to feel embarrassed

Cole: so then what's going on with you and Angie with the kiss weeks ago live on Raw there's pictures

Dean: Cole let me stop you right there Angie and I have a past together we have a son together so of course there are going to be pictures of us hanging out with our son together and whatever is going on with us is between us and honestly she has my heart she always did and still does

I turned the TV off Eva didn't have to listen to anything else "Eva"

She shook her head "I get it I was just a fill in till little miss perfect came back" she grabbed her coat

"where you going" I followed her

"I'm going to remind him who was there when she turned him down I'm going to remind him the hurt she caused I'm going to take him back 3 years ago when I walked up to find him sobbing like a little baby because of that whore" she slammed the door I pulled my phone out and texted Dean warning a pissed off Eva is heading his way I followed her.

She walked to where Dean was and waited for his interview to be done she paced back and fourth till the door opened and Dean walked out Eva walked over to him and slapped him I looked over on the other side and seen Angie and Paige walking towards them

"have you forgotten" Eva yelled "don't you remember 3 years ago" Dean rolled his eyes and started to walk away Eva grabbed his hand "you don't remember crying that night when you found out she already moved on weeks after she said no, did you forget the pain she put you through"

Dean turned to face Eva but his eyes laid on Angie who was standing there watching he looked down then walked away. Eva turned around and seen Angie then shook her head and walked closer to her "you think you can hurt him, break his heart, then come back acting like nothing happened your a bigger bitch then I thought"

Angie looked down she knew what Eva was saying but yet Dean and Angie are meant to be together.

 **Dean POV**

I needed some air I didn't want to go back to that day to much bad memories, I knew about Angie and Colin when they first hooked up it didn't help Renee likes reading the gossip magazines and I ended up reading the one with them in it, it didn't hurt it more like killed me after that I shut my emotions off well more like tried. I ended up at a bar drinking way to much when Eva showed up we ended up drinking together then we both went for a walk she tried to get me to open up get things off my chest and I did. Eva was there for me when I needed to talk although Renee was trying to get me to talk I tried with her but she didn't understand. I don't remember how Eva and I ended up together but we did then I meant Amanda she was down to earth and became what it is today friends with benefits.

"Dean" I looked over and seen Angie "can we please talk"

I shook my head "not a good time right now" I looked up at her and seen tears "please don't cry"

"well I can't help it I'm the cause of all this" she said softly

I grunted a bit "I don't want to live in the past I don't want to dwell on the past"  
I looked at my phone I had a promo to do in the ring in 7 minutes "I have to go" I stood up and walked up to Angie "I'll find you after the show" then walked inside.


	20. The Emotional Talk

I ran after him I knew he was pissed and I couldn't blame him

"Dean" I yelled after him but he didn't turn around he kept running "Dean please" he still didn't turn around he kicked the door to go outside he started hitting his head lightly I grabbed his hands but he yanked away

"she shouldn't have said that I wanted to forget the pain I went through" he walked away "no phone call no nothing then to find out you moved on" he kicked the curb "it killed me more then hurt to find out you had the baby through people here at work it killed me knowing the girl who I loved didn't want me as I wanted you fuck I even bought a damn house to surprise you" he sat down "why didn't you call" his voice sunk in like he was crying

I sat next him facing him "if I could turn back time I would take it all back I swear Dean I make the stupidest decisions and that was one of my biggest of them I should of thought about you and listened to you then going off of what I was best I am sorry Dean" he shook his head "you need to know how bad I feel and felt when I turned your proposal I wanted to call believe me but couldn't get the gut to do so"

"but to find out through people here at work" he ran his hands through his hair

"honestly AJ was there for the delivery and I didn't tell anyone Paige texted her the day after I had him and she might have said something to her and that's how it got out" I starred at him as he wiped his eyes "I do love you Dean"

He chuckled standing up "clearly not how I loved you"

I stood up as well "I left a marriage to be with you I cheated on my fiance to be with you don't tell me I didn't love you"

He got closer to me "you would've said yes and we would already been married maybe with a second one on the way but clearly I'm not the one you want or wanted"

I could feel tears forming I looked down "your right clearly I didn't love you like you loved me"

"the thing that sucks is that no matter what happened I couldn't and still can't find myself to hate you even if I want to I can't" he said softly I heard the door opened

"hey" it was Amanda "Angie your needed"

I nodded then walked around Dean walking back inside

 **Dean POV**

"how it go" Amanda came in front of me

I nodded slowly "I can't find myself to hate her"

"you still love her Dean I can see everyone sees it you even announced to every one" she rubbed my arm "your going to regret not trying to make it work there is still something there"

"I don't think she"

"she wants you" she cut me off "go get her"

I gave her a hug and walked back inside

"your stupid" Renee ran in front of me "you embarrassed Eva on live TV then declare your love for a woman who clearly doesn't want you"

I was about to say something but Amanda stepped in between us "clearly you aren't his friend because friends support each other even if you don't like it he still loves her and she still loves him so move over and let him get to her"

I started to walk towards the gorilla but I was stopped by Roman "hey" he put his hand out "your sister is in your locker room"

I gave him a confused look "what my sister" he nodded then went to my locker room I walked in sure enough Liz was sitting on the couch

"hey big bro" she smiled standing up greeting me with a hug she was still short looks just like mom and had sun glasses on I removed them to see a black eye "that's nothing"

"you come here with a black eye and it's nothing Liz what's up" I asked

"you remember moms new boy toy" she asked I nodded "this is from him and I came here to warn you he got a job here"

"what" I balled my hands up "doing what"

"I don't know quite sure something about helping put stuff up" she shrugged "mom maybe traveling with him to he is also here tonight" I punched the wall "don't do anything stupid though please don't jeopardize your career you worked hard for over them"

I looked at the screen they were doing playback of last week's raw of Seth and I "I have to go" I ran towards the gorilla

After my match I went back to my locker room to grab Liz "come" I motioned her to follow "I don't know what exactly he looks like so show me but first let's go get some water" we walked into catering and grabbed some water bottles then went back walking around talking "I have a son now"

"you a father that's hard to believe" she laughed I pulled my phone out and showed her a picture of Henry "wow he looks like you who's the mamma"

"her name is Angie" I smiled

"you two together" she asked as I shook my head no "oh I'm sorry"

"it's cool" I shrugged I noticed a man walking towards us

"that's him" Liz said softly

"hey Liz oh hey Dean it's nice to finally meet you" he put his hand out for a hand shake but I didn't accept "okay then" he pulled back "your mom did warn me about you" he laughed

"you haven't got fired yet" Liz crossed her arms

He laughed "no but I have met a lot of nice people here the divas are especially nice my favorite is Angie" he smirked I knew he was doing this to piss me off

"oh boy" Liz turned around

"oh Liz I still love your guys mom" he laughed

I stepped closer to him "let me give you some advice since you work here now stay away from Liz, me and especially Angie" I grabbed Liz and left


	21. Winning the Titles

**Dean POV**

Liv came back to Vegas with me I wanted to show her the house I bought and also to talk about how I left. We pulled up into a tan house "this is your house" Liv got out looking around "how many bedrooms"

"2 up stairs 2 downstairs" I grabbed my bag from the trunk and went to go unlock the door I told her a little about my past with Angie I didn't tell her that I proposed to her and she turned me down. I unlocked the door and walked in throwing my bag on the couch Liv went to investigate the house

"your son looks just like you" she came back with his picture

"you think so" I asked as she nodded "thanks"

"I can tell you still love Angie" she sat down I grunted a little "you have a picture of her in one of the rooms you told Ben to stay away from her and you tensed up when he mentioned her"

I huffed a little "it's difficult" I sat across from her I turned the TV on and of course TMZ was on

 _"good news Oncers Colin O'Donoghue known as Hook is officially remarried to his first wife Helen he was previously married to WWE diva Angie Sparks"_ I shut the TV off

"that's why huh" she asked as I nodded

"I wasn't telling you the whole truth" I leaned back "I proposed to her and she said no I haven't seen or spoke to her for 3 years till she came back to work and I just found out about Henry"

"damn" she leaned forward "and you still love her after all that"

"well I can't hate her how much I want to I can't we did kiss and I just"

"miss the old her" I nodded "so when is the PPV"

"this Sunday" I looked at her "come with you can meet Henry then I think I convinced Angie about letting him travel with us"

"alright can't wait" she clapped.

"listen can I apologize for the past and how I left I didn't mean to leave you with her"

"hey you made a career for you look where you are at I don't blame you and you tried taking me with remember I was just to young to look after but anyways I'm out of that place so no need to apologize" she interrupted me but I still felt bad our lives back then was hell "now shut up and order food I'm starving" we both laughed

 _Night of Champions_

Liv and I walked into the arena I was meeting Angie at catering to grab Henry so she can do her interviews and warm up as we walked in I seen Amanda holding him

"oh look who is here daddy" she pointed and Henry got all excited I was surprised how he took the news about me being his dad according to Angie he still asks about Colin and about the situation but he knows who I am.

"hey stud" I grabbed him "this is your Aunt Liv"

"he looks just like you" she smiled poking his stomach

Angie walked up "okay mommy gotta go love you" she kissed Henry then walked off

Liv watched her walk away "have you told her about Ben"

I shook my head no "I was going to but I haven't yet"

We walked around a bit then walked to my locker room on the way there I seen Ben standing there so Liv and I turned around and went the other way I don't want him to know about Henry well more like my mom not right now

We got into the locker room where Roman was already in "hey" he waved the TV was turned on we came back just in time for Henry to watch Angie

 **Angie POV**

I stood there stretching getting ready for my match against Eva for the title I felt someone rub against my back I turned to see the new crew member Ben

"sorry" he nodded walking away he's been freaking me out he's been watching me stretching then constantly starring at me then when I came in with Amanda and Henry Amanda mentioned Henry being Dean's and he acted like he knew Dean it was weird

I walked out and slapped a couple of the fans hands then got in the ring waiting for Eva to make her way down the winner was up in the air which was weird since they have a determined winner before matches but matches like these I love no predetermined winner its whoever the best gets it, her music hits as I stand there waiting patiently

As the bell rang Eva charged at me we were going at it for a quite a while before I caught her in a perfect position for my finisher I pinned for the title

 _1..2..3..and the winner and new diva's champion Angie Sparks_

I was happy the title is back with me as I got to the back Paige and some the girls where there waiting congratulating me as I walked through

"let's go out tonight and celebrate" Paige hugged me "let's go dancing"

Alicia, Paige, Amanda, and Lana were all cheering "alright" I agreed "let me go talk to Dean and see if he will keep Henry" I waved at them then walked back to Dean's locker room and knocked Dean opened the door shirtless

"congratulations" he gave me a small hug

"thanks" I smiled then walked over to Henry giving him a hug "hey Paige invited me"

"to go dancing she was already here" he chuckled "go Henry is good" he gave him a high five "I have to get ready for my match"

 **Dean POV**

I bet Seth for the title and it felt amazing to win it from him fair and square no cheating involved. Angie was dropping Henry off to the hotel room so she can spend some time with him before she leaves

I heard a knock and opened the door "you look good" I noticed Angie in a silver sparkle dress with her hair in light curls

"thanks" I noticed her blushing "Henry give me a kiss" she said her goodbyes then left.

"that kid is amazing" Liv sat down on the couch "goes to bed no fight"

I looked at my clock "he's only been here for not even 3 hours and fell asleep after a hour I'm good" we both chuckled

"you okay" Liv asked I nodded "your worried about her aren't you"

"no" I got up as soon as I did that my phone went off it was Paige

"hello" I picked up

"Dean you need to get here now" she yelled

"why what happened"

"I don't know who this lady is but she's attacking Angie and Angie is putting up a damn fight like they know each other" I heard a voice in the back round I hung up

"can you stay here" I grabbed my keys

"what's going on" she stood up

I looked at her "a fight between Angie and mom"

"you need help" she asked

I shook my head no "stay here with him I'll deal with them" I left.


	22. Meeting the Momnster

Amanda walked over with a thing of shots "shots ladies" she passed them out these were I think our 12th shots and I was already feeling buzzed

"let's dance" Paige stood up dancing to the dance floor so Amanda and I joined

Amanda was looking over at a different table "looks like the crew is also out tonight" she mentioned Paige and I looked and seen some of the crew members where there also Ben

"Ben is starring at you" Paige nudged me

"yeah he's been starring at me all week earlier he rubbed against me he's freaky" I laughed

"well if things between you and Dean don't go right there you go" Paige went further in Amanda and I looked at each other as what the hell is she trying to say but she is drunk.

Beyonce Diva came on and Amanda and I were dancing and singing along till we noticed the crew people walking over

"care to dance" Jim asked Amanda looked at me and we both shrugged

"buy us drinks then maybe" she replied nudging me

We walked over to the bar and ordered some shots and drinks we chugged down the shots then we sucked down our drink and went back out to the dance floor I couldn't stop laughing Amanda and I were both drunk and I knew deep down I shouldn't but it felt good to be out with friends and have fun Jim went behind Amanda and started to dance with him well more like grinding each other I ended up dancing with Nick when the song changed I looked behind me and seen Ben taking Nicks spot

"having fun" he whispered in my ear as I nodded yeah he placed his hands on my waist and pulled me into him I let out a small laugh then we began to dance. After a couple more songs we went to the bar and ordered a drink then went back out to dance but this time we didn't go where Amanda and Paige were at Ben got behind me and started to pull me into him again but this time his hands went up to cup my breast but I slapped his hands and turned around then he grabbed my ass pulling me in "I know you want this" he said softly in my ear I tried to push away but the drinks were getting to me I started to feel dizzy I looked at him

"you d" I couldn't finish he pulled me along with him outside a woman came up to me and slapped me

"what the hell Ben" she yelled at him I noticed he was busy with her so I tried to go back inside but Ben pulled my hand

She walked up to me "you slut" this woman looked familiar but I couldn't point out where I knew her from

I heard the door open "there she is" I heard Amanda yelled then went back in

"trying to take everything away from me huh" she got closer "first my son now my husband"

My eyes widen I remember her from the cafe years ago "your Dean's mom"

"ding ding ding" she laughed "can't keep your hands off my man what my son ain't good enough for you"

I laughed a little "I'm sorry but I don't want your man" I stepped back "and I certainly ain't taking your son away you did that yourself"

"you don't know nothing" she spit at me

"this is exactly why he has nothing to do with you" I wiped the spit off then I got closer "why don't you go back out there shoot up some more open your nasty legs to more strangers and get lost"

I went to turn away "I'm not going no where knowing I got a grand son" I stopped then looked at her

"to bad he won't know about you" I smiled

"yeah well there is a thing called grandparents rights" she came closer "you can't keep me from him nor my son"

We were face to face "I'm not keeping your son from you he walked out he left you for a reason so stop the act of mother of the year you don't know shit about your son is the only reason your here is because your son actually made his dreams and you came to shatter them because I heard your good at it"

She looked down nodding a little "you don't know my son"

I leaned in a few "I think I do" I said softly

"he tell you he got his highschool lover pregnant and left her" she smirked "from the look at it you had no idea"

"listen whatever your trying to do isn't working and I think your son will back me up when we say you won't get to see your grandson" I warned her

"I will meet Henry"

"keep thinking that" I laughed

"why don't you do all of us a favor and just the company again my son is a lot better with out you"

"please don't come in and think you can have the family you always wanted it don't work like that don't think your son is going to forget all the pain and the neglect you gave him" before I could finish I felt some one pull me back I turned to see Dean

"Dean please tell this crazy women to leave my damn husband alone" she started the fake crying "I came here and found her trying to sleep with him"

Dean stuck his tongue on the side of his mouth "yeah I don't believe that"

"your going to believe her over your own mother" Ben asked

Dean shook his head no "clearly you don't know the cold hearted person I know" he kept starring at his mom "Leave her alone she didn't do anything and doesn't deserve to be thrown into this mess I left got out I couldn't stand there she has nothing to do with it got it" his mom nodded "you like pushing people away don't you" there was a moment of silence "have fun with your new husband hopefully he wont walk out on you like the other 4 did" Dean turned and grabbed my hand and walked off.

We got in the car and drove off "thanks" I said softly

"it's fine I should have known they were going to start trouble when he started working" his attention was on the road

"wait you knew all along he was your step dad and didn't tell me" I looked at him "Dean he met Henry if I was"

"told earlier you would've stayed away from him I'm sorry" he pulled over "she likes to start crap thanks for sticking up for me and not believing anything she tried pulling most people would side with her"

I placed my hand on Deans hand "I know you Dean I've known you for for gosh almost 10 years and I only know her from a bump in a cafe and 5 minutes I ain't side with her hell she tried telling me you got your high school lover pregnant" I laughed

"what" he re-positioned himself

"oh she tried telling me you got your high school lover pregnant and left her when you found out" I shrugged

Dean looked forward and started to drive again "you sober up quickly" he noted

"well I kinda had to, to defend myself" I looked out the window I could feel myself slipping into sleep.


	23. Finding the Truth

**Dean POV**

We were in Ohio for some shows so I decided to look up Kari from high school to see if what my mom is saying is true

Liv walked through the door and walked past me I was currently staying at her place "your seriously looking for Kari"

"yeah" I mumbled "do you know where I can find her or a better place to look her up" I placed the computer in front of her she laughed and sat down and logged on to her facebook

"you can find about everyone on here" she looked over at me "are you sure" I nodded "where's your boy"

"he's with his uncle for right now with mom and Ben working there I think it be better and safer is he wasn't with us right now" I watched her type in her name when it came to the last name she looked at me "Coso"

There were a couple people going by the name but only one that lived here she clicked on her profile and sure enough that was her "looks like she works at Starbucks"

I grabbed my coat and was about to leave "your really going to look for her" I nodded then walked out

I walked into every starbucks that Cincinnati I walked into the 3rd one and walked up to the counter a girl with blonde hair had her back turned to me then turned around

"welcome to Starbu" her voice faded when she seen me "Jon" she said softly I smiled a little

"Kari" I smiled "can we talk" she looked at the clock then told a member she was going on break she came around and we sat down

"what are you doing here Jon or should I call you Dean" she leaned forward

I ran my hands through my hair "look I am sorry about the past okay"

"okay you want something you wouldn't just come here and how did you know I work here" she questioned

"Liv was able to find you I need to know something okay my mom showed up and long story short where you pregnant when I left" her head went down "you were" I said softly "why didn't you tell me" I wanted to know why she didn't tell me

She threw her head back "you already made your mind up you had your bags packed there was no talking you out of leaving"

"I wouldn't if I known" I yelled back

"this is the reason I didn't tell you, you have a damn fucking attitude and worst temper" she was about to stand up

"where's my kid" I asked she sat back down

"I lost the baby" she looked down "I told my parents and my dad took his frustration out on me"

"I'm sorry" I said softly

She shrugged "that asshole is long gone so" she looked back at the clock "look I have to get back to work"

"I'm doing a show here tonight come with" I suggested "so we can talk a little more"

She smiled a little "fine"

"I'll pick you up here at 5"

"alright" she waved and walked away

 **Angie POV**

I walked into the arena and was greeted by Paige and Lana

"hey who's the chick with Dean" Paige asked as I gave them a confused look they took me to the catering room where Dean was sitting with his sister and a blonde hair chick

"I don't know" I shrugged it kinda bothered me I don't know why more like a jealous feeling I walked over to the locker room where I was told to get ready in my gear

I walked into catering and heard my name being yelled I looked to see Paige yelling for me at the table next to Dean "what" I came closer and sat down placing the title on the table

"I'm taking this from you" she sat up and took the belt I seen Dean and the blonde hair girl leave while Liv looked over at me and motioned me to follow her so I got up grabbed the title and followed we walked in the back by the trucks

"that is Kari Dean's ex high school lover" she quoted "he went and tracked her down after what our mom said"

"wow I kinda felt he would" I sat down on some crates "he's been distance with me"

"do you ever feel like Dean is the one for you" she asked sitting next to me

I nodded a little then looked down "ever since Dean and I hooked up it's just been so weird like I can't keep a relationship with anyone without something between Dean and I happening I do regret walking out on him when he proposed I think it doesn't matter who I am with I will always love Dean"

"I can tell Dean still loves you he will deny it but I can tell I just don't want you to be the one that got away you know" I nodded in agreement "but with Kari in the picture"

"that was his high school sweetheart" I asked as she nodded

"they grew up together they were in separable" she looked over at me

"why did he leave her" she looked down

"he was leaving to Florida for wrestling she wouldn't follow she thought he get no where" she coughed

"why he bring her here" I got off the crate

"I don't know" she shrugged we walked back to the locker rooms since I heard the show starting

"there you are" I heard Dean yell wasn't sure if he was talking to Liv or I but he came walking with Kari

"I was out having a smoke" Liv turned Dean eyed me then her Kari stood there with Dean's jacket one holding her hands together a hint of jealousy ran through me "oh Kari this is Angie" Liv introduced us I could tell Dean was hesitate on introducing us

"hey" she smiled "your his baby momma"

I let out a small laugh and looked at Liv "first time being called Dean's baby momma well with that note I am off" I turned and left

 **Liv POV**

Kari laughed a little "I think I offended her"

"it's fine" Dean played it off

"wow" I turned and walked off why is he being so different I walked into catering and seen Paige and Lana sitting together "can I ask you two for help"

I was on a mission to get Dean and Angie back together


	24. Landing the Role

I was walking around the arena for a house show 2 days before the PPV it's been 3 weeks since Dean had brought Kari along she's either always with him or he's always texting or talking about her, I do admit I was jealous and it was also pissing off Liv that he's been hanging with her again. Ever since Kari has been here Liv and I became like best friends it was cool to have someone who knows Dean a little more and I'm just learning more things about him.

I walked up to see Amanda standing by a door she placed a finger up for me to be quiet I walked up and heard some talking I peeked in and seen Deans mom and Kari

"it's working Dean is totally over that cold hearted bitch now ask about marriage" his mom said

"I don't know how long I can do this though it's wrong" Kari whined

His mom snapped her fingers but before she could say anything Amanda's phone went off we ran to the next empty room we stayed there until they walked past and left

"Dean needs to know" Amanda said softly

"I know but we aren't really on speaking terms at this moment" which was true he's been avoiding and ignoring me ever since Kari showed up "but I'll try" I looked at the clock "I'm going to run now and try to tell him before my match" I left looking for Dean I found him moments later talking with the men I walked up and smiled some announced I was there Dean looked down at me "can we talk please" I asked as he nodded and we walked over to a corner

"what's up" he placed his hands in his pockets

I let out a breath "I wasn't trying to snoop but I couldn't help it Dean your mom and Kari are working together to get you" I paused "they are trying to get you to marry her and forget me"

He laughed "yeah okay Angie she don't like my mom why would she have anything to do with her" he went to walk away but I grabbed his hand

"Dean can't you see it" I asked "you barely have anything to do with me whatever they are doing it's working you need to stop"

"stop what Angie" he crossed his arms "are you jealous that I was able to move on from you"

I gave him a look "you really think that this is about that I'm just trying to warn you"

"she's not like that" he turned and left

I pulled my phone out texting Liv about what just happened I went to go find Amanda but I was called into the office to see Stephanie

I walked into her office and sat down "hey Angie" she came in and sat down also "so it was brought to my attention that you audience for a role in the new Triple X Return of Xander Cage"

I let out a laugh one night Liv and I were drinking and she was going through castings and she told me I should audience for some and that was one I picked it was just for fun "yeah just for fun"

"well congratulations you got the role as Rebecca" I sat there in shocked "I also got another call from a Julie Plec they would love you to play the leading role as Elena Gilbert for there show Vampire Diaries"

"I didn't do that one" I was still in shocked

"let's say you have the look they are looking for" she laughed "honestly Angie it's great to have you back but I can tell you miss your son a lot if you go this route he will see him a lot more every day just think about it okay"

I was surprise that she was okay with this I thought she was going to chew my ear off for doing this "I will thank you"

"but make it quick if you accept the Triple X Return on Xander Cage role you will have to drop the title at the PPV then fly out to start prepping" She stood up and placed her hand out for a shake I got up and accepted

"will do" I walked out and grabbed my phone and texted Liv 'where you at'

 _In the catering room with Dean and the thing_

I let out a small laugh and walked into the catering to see them in the back "someone is in a happy mood" Liv noticed me walking up Dean looked behind him and seen me he shook his head while Kari rolled her eyes

"so guess who landed the role as Rebecca in the new Triple X movie" I pointed to myself

"pinch me" she got up and walked over giving me a hug "you got the part" I nodded "your going to be in a movie with Vin Diesel"

"that's not it I also got a lead role in the new Vampire Diaries show as Elena Gilbert" I looked to see Dean turn around

"like Stephanie and Hunter will allow you to go film these and hold the title and be in this company" he laughed turning back around

I looked at Liv then looked down "that's where you are wrong" he turned to face me "she's the one who told me I landed the role as Rebecca that I audience d for and she told me about Julie Plec wanting me to be Elena Gilbert a role I didn't audience for she actually thinks its a good idea I get to spend more time with Henry so he's not with Tyler majority of the time"

"so your going to be the wwe diva and be a movie star awesome" Liv clapped

I gave a look "I will have to drop the title Sunday and leave from there to start the Triple X movie"

"damn" she laughed Dean got up slammed his chair and walked off I looked at Liv as Kari got up to follow a worker came up to notify me that I was up

I walked to the gorilla where Dean approached me "your going to leave again huh"

I rolled my eyes "why do you care Dean" I kept my eyes on the screen I looked back Dean who fell silent "like you said you moved on so it shouldn't matter if I leave and Dean you are right I am jealous okay but I'm a little more pissed that in the long run your going to screwed again by your mom"

He was about to say something until Kari came up "there you are" she grabbed his hand then leaned in kissing him making sure I seen they walked off I rolled my eyes shaking my head

"Angie" Liv was running towards me "I got it I got a way for Dean to open his eyes" she stood there hands on her knees gathering her breath "he ain't going to be here till Sunday but once he is here Dean will finally know"

"who is it" I asked then my music played

"Kari's husband" she yelled at me as I opened my mouth in shocked walking out.


	25. Meeting the Past

I walked into this small cafe where I heard my name being yelled I turned to see Zack his wife Meghan and there son Brandon I walked over and sat with them

"hey" I poked Brandons tummy he was 9 months old

"hey so how's it being back to wwe" Meghan asked "how's things with you and Dean more like"

Zack looked at her shaking her head "how are things with you two has Henry been traveling with you guys"

I shook my head no "Dean's mom and bf are working for wwe and currently starting trouble and I don't want Henry to witness anything I mean his mom tried fighting me" I let out a laugh "but things with Dean and I are not there he went back and found his high school sweetheart and has been ignoring me but she's been teaming up with his mom"

"did you tell Dean" she asked sipping her coffee the waitress walked over to take my order I nodded "and how he take it I bet his pissed"

I laughed "no its more like that's not Kari she wouldn't do that to him he don't believe me" I rolled my eyes

Zack leaned forward "you two need to work it out you two are meant to be together"

"pff I wish I could but he won't listen to me but when I mentioned I got a role for a movie and a TV show he got all pissed I was leaving like he owns me or wants me there but I'm tired of playing games" I ran my hands through my hair as my coffee arrived

"well you did kinda did it to him you get with him then leave get with another guy" Zack was going on but Meghan hit him "not trying to be an ass but"

I sipped my coffee "he is right" I looked at Meghan "I'm going to try talking to him again"

"that's all you go to do you have to fight for him even if you have to put up a fight with her you have got to fight for your man" she smiled and she was right if I want Dean I have to fight for him "so what's your plan for today"

"nothing just got a house show tonight then ppv tomorrow" I looked over at Brandon "how about you"

"we have to do wedding shopping" she smiled placing her hand on Zack, even though what Zack and I went through we still remained great of friends I couldn't be happier for him and Meghan

"that's awesome you need me to watch the lil man" I asked tickling his sides Meghan looked at Zack who shrugged

"it may take a while" he replied drinking the last of his coffee

I shrugged "he can come with me to the arena and you guys can pick him up there if you want he's just so damn adorable but it sucks he got his dad's look" I scrunched my nose up I felt something hit me I noticed a spoon was thrown by Zack

"thank you it means a lot so maybe we can get this planning and shopping done a little quicker" Meghan gave me a side hug

They weren't lying when they said it will be a while and it's even worse I don't have Brandon's stroller. I carried him and my bag into the arena

"Angie you have another baby" Rosa walked up from me and gave me a hug I haven't seen her since I've been back

I laughed "no this is Brandon he's Zack's kid"

She looked at me weirdly "Zack as in your ex husband Zack" I nodded "didn't know you still talk to him"

"yep" I smiled we stood there talking for a bit "hey I got to go but it was nice seeing you we have to do lunch soon" she agreed then I walked off and walked into catering to grab some water

 **Dean POV**

"does Angie have another kid she's hiding from you" Liv asked me out of the blue we were currently sitting in the catering waiting for Kari to show up she stayed behind at the hotel to make some calls so she could stay longer I looked where Liv was looking at and Angie was standing there holding a baby  
"Angie" Liv yelled as she turned to face us and walked over "is he yours"

She laughed "no I'm babysitting" her smiled faded when Kari walked in Angie walked off

"traffic was terrible" she laughed sitting down "hey babe what we doing tonight"

"I don't know" I took a sip of my water

Kari sat there and made this weird noise "holy shit Zacky V is here"

"you a fan" Liv asked "I love Avenged Sevenfold"

"Angie was married to Zack" I added and got up then left

I was walking down a hall when I heard my name being yelled I turned to see Angie "can we please talk" I stood there crossing my arms "I know you don't believe me but please Dean I'm not going to stop"

"Angie please not this again" I rolled my head about to leave but she tugged my arm I looked at her and she had this look on her face I do admit she looked adorable

"please hear me out your mom is on this whole thing you getting Kari back into your life I mean why would she show up here knowing you have nothing to do with her why would she bring her up she knew you would be curious and would go look for her she has Kari playing you Dean" she grabbed my hands "I love you Dean I just don't want to see you get hurt"

I let out a sigh and pulled her into a hug she wrapped her arms around my waist my hand went to her head

"Jon" Kari came around the corner Angie released her grip and backed up Kari walked past her giving her a evil look

Angie gave me a small wave then left "what"

"what was that about" she asked

I shook my head no "nothing"

 **Angie POV**

I walked into the hotel to grab some of my bags before I left to the arena for the PPV I felt someone grabbing my arm and pulling me along I looked to see it was Kari I quickly pulled my phone out and tried to get the recording thing on it to work without her noticing.

She pulled me into one of the business rooms the hotels have I placed my phone back in my pocket after I started the recording she gave me a little push while I gave her a look

"listen I don't know what your trying to do but drop it" She got a little closer "clearly Jon has made his choice if he wanted to be with you he would've never came looking for me"

I laughed "and you think your little game you and his mom are doing is going to work"

"we ain't playing with Jon he clearly see's who the real you is" she raised her eyebrow crossing her arms

I laughed "and you think you know me you don't know nothing about me"

"you don't know what you have until it's gone, you play him every chance you got I mean you cheated on your fiance with him then turn around gets married to another person cheats on him with Jon but then to turn around and stay with the husband you turned down his proposal to be with a guy who plays a one handed villain on tv" she let out a small chuckle "I know all about you and Jon's past he is finally seeing you for what you are"

I looked down poking my tongue to my side "did he tell you why I said no I think you would have more of a understanding since you basically did the same thing" she stayed silent "yeah I didn't know who the father was at that time but I didn't want him to drop what he loves and he was about to get the title I didn't want him to walk away from that for me just like how you didn't want to keep him behind because of your pregnancy if there was one"

She nodded a little "but things has changed times has changed he's mine again" she turned "oh are you sure you left him for that reason or did you leave him because you were already seeing another guy"

I bawled my hands up "there wasn't another dude"

"sure about that" she laughed

"yeah I am but are you sure your little plot will stay strong" I asked getting closer as she nodded I walked past her as she stepped to the side as I walked back to the lobby Liv was standing there with this brown hair guy with a leather jacket

I got into the elevator then was soon joined by Liv and the guy "hey Angie this is Mike" we both shook hands

"I've seen some of your matches" he laughed and went on

"so I was thinking I have to tag with Dean would you be so nice and take Mike with you" she asked with a small smile

"sure" I agreed

Liv tagged along with Dean and Kari to the show while Mike tagged along with me

Mike looked out the window at the arena as we pulled up "wow" he said softly

"never been to a wwe show before" I asked looking over at him before he shook his head no he seemed like a good guy and it sucks that Kari is doing this to him and I felt bad for bringing him into this mess but I would want to know if my husband was out playing around on me

As we parked and got out I waved at some fans then grabbed my luggage once we walked in to the arena Mike looked like he was excited but yet is going to be heartbroken with in minutes I got a text from Liv

 _we are in catering Kari and Dean are here to_

We walked towards the catering room we were in the hall just in front of the catering room where Dean came out and ran into Mike they stood there starring at each other like they knew each other before they could say something Kari came running out

"babe what's wrong" her words faded as she seen Mike standing there "Mike"


	26. Leave or Follow

"hun" Mike laughed "your really hanging out with this loser here again"

Deans hands started to bawl "loser really" he stepped closer "last I know you where the loser sleeping with peoples mothers"

I looked at Liv who's eyes were widen it was the first time she's hearing this I looked at Kari who looked down clearly Mike and Dean have a past together and it ain't a good one

"she was open and ready your mom slept with most of the town dude" he chuckled "you were to busy out there selling drugs"

"to keep food on the damn table" Dean came back "don't tell me your with this jerk"

Mike pointed at his ring "more like married"

Dean looked at Kari "you knew how much I hate this dude while growing up and you married him" he shook his head

"if you would have stuck around she would have stayed with you and not been with me I was there for her when she needed you" Mike was in his face inches away "you walked out on her like your own father walked out on your mom your the reason why she lost the child" Wow the words where thrown like knifes

"I didn't know" Dean shouted "if she would've told me I would've stayed"

Mike laughed "she did tell you dumbass but your clearly to stuck up with the idea of wrestling you didn't even care"

Dean looked at Kari "when did you tell me"

"a week before you left I found out I tried telling you but you were to busy trying to pack and decide where you were going I tried giving you clues you know baby food the baby shirt but you ignored it" Dean's facial dropped

"I heard you have a son now I bet you walked out on the baby momma when she told you" Mike laughed Dean made a quick eye contact with me "it's a shame you take after your dead beat father I bet you knocked up a 18 year sluts you went after"

"what" Kari looked at Mike then at Dean

Mike looked at Kari "you didn't know about that" she shook her head no "he went after about anything and everyone I wouldn't be surprised if you haven't settled"

Dean stepped back he looked at Mike and Kari "both of you leave" he walked off

I ran after him "Dean" he didn't stop I grabbed his hand

"did you know about this him coming them being married" I looked down and stayed quiet "I can't believe this" he started walking again I followed

"I tried warning you Dean I tried telling you"

"you didn't tell me she was married and to him" he yelled punching the wall "my whole fucking life as a kid that kid had to beat me at everything made my life hell"

"if I would've known that I wouldn't agreed" I tried to calm him down "listen go for a walk clear your head okay" I rubbed his arms he just nodded and walked off

I went back to where I found Liv, Kari, and Mike still standing there arguing "what the hell" I said loudly "did you know that Mike and Dean knew each other" I looked at Liv

"yeah but not like that" she replied

I looked at Kari and Mike "Dean has changed for the better no wonder why he hates his past" I drew my attention to Mike "Dean is damn good father"

I walked off before I could get a response "hey Stephanie needs you" a worker walked up to me

I walked in to see Stephanie standing there with a yellow envelope "hey Angie I just wanted to congratulate you on your role and here's your script there has been a change of plans after your win you will have to fly out right after" I took the Triple X movie and declined the show they apparently gave it to the hair dresser that looked like me

"why so soon" it was sooner then expected I had time to do dinner and all before I departed

She looked down on her tablet "something with the weather they like to get it done sooner they want you to go over your lines on the way there"

I nodded slowly "okay"

 **Dean POV**

I was pissed so damn pissed "Dean" I seen Roman walking my way

"hey" I said softly

"you okay" he asked I just nodded slowly "you coming tonight"

"coming where" I asked not sure what he was talking about

"dinner some of us are taking Angie out for a good bye treat before she leaves" shit I forgot she taken the role on the movie "you should"

"fine" I continued to walk I needed to get back to the locker room to get ready the show was about to start although I'm the main event I had to be prepared in case the match gets bumped or anything

I seen Kari standing there a lone "need your bag" I couldn't look at her I walked in grabbed it then handed it to her

"I am sorry" she softly said "I shouldn't have listened to your mom I shouldn't even gave you the day of time when I seen you at Starbucks"

I walked off I didn't want to hear no more I started to tape my hands and watched the screen the show has started I picked up my title and walked off I had to do some prerecorded stuff after my last one I seen Bryan coming closer

"hey you coming out tonight" I asked him as I seen Brie walking up

"no haven't you got the memo" Brie looked at Bryan then back at me "she has to leave right after her match" I heard her music going off "which is now" Brie softly said

I walked over to the gorilla and watched her match I could have easily ruined it to make her stay but I can't do that I felt someone joining me "you really going to let her leave" Liv stood there

 _1..2..3..and the new wwe divas championship Charlotte_

"no" I looked at Liv "I can't just let her walk away" Angie walked towards the back

"hey" she said softly "you better"

I nodded I grabbed her hand and made our way to a vacant room "I'm sorry that I didn't believe you"

She shook her head "it's fine I wasn't going to stop I even managed to get her recorded on my phone"

"delete it" I smiled "you really leaving so soon" she looked down nodding slowly I grabbed her hand and pulled her in wrapping my arms around her she looked up at me I leaned in for a kiss expecting her to pull away but she leaned in as well we stood there kissing until we heard the door open and a worker was there

"Angie your taxi is here" he informed her she nodded then looked back at me

She smiled placing her hands on my cheeks and kissed me one more time "I'll see you around" she walked off I walked out and watched her walking away I wasn't going to lose her

I walked up to Hunters office and walked in he stood there confused "Dean may I help you"

"I want to drop the title" all I could say "I want to drop it and take time off"

Hunter stood there laughing


	27. Leaving it all behind

**Amanda POV**

I walked up to Liv who I seen packing "hey what's going on" I asked sitting next to her

She had this look of happiness on her face something major just happened and I was curious "Dean isn't going to let Angie leave I don't know what he has in mind" she got up and motioned me to follow "he walked over here" we stood by a door that was cracked open a bit

"Dean you can't just drop the title we have you booked with storylines and media this whole up coming month" Hunter's voice echoed the room

I heard Dean grunt "what happens if I purposely lose"

Hunter let out a chuckle "you can kiss your career good bye"

Liv and I looked at each other this was big something he worked hard for and he's willing to drop it for her I waved at Liv as I was leaving to catch Angie before she left I ran out by the trucks and seen a taxi the driver was standing by the door

I looked over to see Angie walking up to him and handing him her luggage I ran up holding on the cab trying to gather my breath "Amanda you okay" she laughed

"Dean is in Hunter's office right now trying to drop the title" her smile faded as she looked at the cab driver

"give me 10" she took off running

 **Angie POV**

I ran towards Hunters office to see Dean was no longer in the office I ran over to the gorilla wasn't there so I ran to his locker room Roman answered and pointed to the bathroom where he was I could hear him talking to himself in a negative way I heard hits to the walls I opened the door slowly to see him sitting down in the corner he looked up at me then started to stand up

"Angie your going to miss your flight" he grabbed my hand

I let out a small smile "why are you trying to drop the title"

"how did"

"a little birdy told me" I placed my hand on his cheek "stay and fight for that" I pointed at the title "I'll be back"

He shook his head "I'm tired of fighting for that I want to fight for what I want for what is going to make me happy" he put his arm around my waist "and that's you"

"silly" I laughed

He walked closer to me as I was leaned up against the bathroom door "what would you say if I took like 2 or 3 weeks off and went up to Canada with you and Henry we can reconnect" he came closer placing little kisses on my neck

"like Hunter is going to let you really drop the title" I pulled him back a bit his expression didn't change "he's not letting you isn't he" he shook his head no "please Dean don't do what I think your going to do"

He pulled away running his hands through his hair "I already held the title I already accomplished that I want to accomplish something else that's a family" he came closer "I'd give this up to be with you"

I didn't know what to say all I could think to do was lean in and kiss him he grabbed my legs and lifted me up onto the sink I phone started to go off "I have to go" I said between kisses

"fine I'll be there shortly" he smiled helping me off I gave him a hug and one last kiss before leaving to the cab

It's been 3 days since I've been here Dean was currently on his way with Henry I still couldn't believe that he dropped the title Hunter and Vince were pissed but Dean didn't care all he could care was having a family Liv was also stocked that Dean is finally realizing what he want's in life but she still has fear of what's going to happen next in his wrestling career no lie I am to he keeps talking about what other stuff he could do but my biggest fear is that he will regret it later but it's Dean and what he has determined on his mind he's determined to get

I put my head plugs in and was about to go for a run until I heard my phone buzzing _Breaking News WWE released WWE Champhion Dean Ambrose_ I shook my head and placed my phone in my pocket I was going to go for a run before they got here. I had a off day so I didn't have to be on set I ran to the park which wasn't to far from me I was debating on going for a hike but that was a longer path so I decided to just run at the park

 **Dean POV**

I was packing some stuff to head out to Vancouver to meet up with Angie I had picked Henry up before coming home I had a lot of people tell me what I was doing to wrong I will later regret it but I was doing what I need to do Roman, Liv, and Amanda understand but are worried.

"dad there someone at the door" Henry yelled from the living room I ran down and opened the door to see Renee standing there

"Renee what are you doing here" I asked confused as she should be on the road

She smiled then walked in "hey Henry" she waved then turned to face me "are you really serious" she paused looking at me "you gave up your career for her"

I pushed past her "Henry why don't you go upstairs and finish packing" I watched him as he ran upstairs "really in front of my kid"

"he don't know you quit" I shook my head no "is she really worth it Dean you gave up everything your whole dream for a girl"

I stood there tapping my finger against my hip "I am not having this talk with you again I love her okay I'm doing what's best for me I'm actually doing something I want to do"

"something that your going to look past and regret" she stepped closer "when she breaks your heart once again don't come crying to me" she walked slamming the door

I kicked the couch and turned to see Henry standing there "you quit" he had a sad face on "why did you"

"for your mom" I patted his back "let's get going" before I got to go up stairs another knock on the door I opened to see Liv who was standing there in tears "Liv what's wrong" she walked in and shut the door I looked at Henry who nodded and ran back up stairs

"please tell me you and Kari didn't have sex" she asked getting her phone out

I took a step forward "why" I asked

She handed me her phone "she's pregnant" I looked down at the phone and it was a text from Kari with a picture of a pregnancy test

"this has to be a part of her and moms plan" I handed her phone and grabbed mine "shit Henry and I have to get going"

"there's more" she stopped me and handed me her phone again with the same picture that she posted on instagram with the caption of #littleAmbrose #I'mpregnant  
"you need to tell Angie before she see's I think Kari followed Angie so she could send them to her"

I nodded running upstairs to grab our luggage and to grab Henry


	28. Walking to be together

It's been 2 1/2 months since Dean told me about Kari and the pregnancy he keeps telling me that nothing happened and I believe him but he won't drop the issue about it I hooked him up with a lawyer that Zack told me about and hopefully this situation will be done and forgot soon. I was done filming and back with the WWE until my contract is up in 6 months and honestly I was happy to be free and at home with Dean and Henry. Since I've been back Stephanie has put me into fatal 4 ways or me vs 4 other divas it felt like I was being punished for Dean leaving and it wasn't fair.

"hey" Nikki came and sat next to me "you ready for tonight a match for the title" she rubbed the title with her hand I nodded but honestly I didn't all I wanted was to be at home Dean has mentioned for me to just walk off but I felt the guilt, for Dean it's kind of hitting him he's getting pissed at himself for letting his fans down but yet he keeps telling himself he did it for a good reason.

We got up and walked into the gorilla I walked out to the ring clapping some hands along the way I got in the ring and Ambrose chants starts filling the arena I couldn't help but to smile a little then Nikki came out I started to stretch while she made her entrance the ref was pointing to both to us but before the bell rang I was attacked from behind then Stephanie's music went off I should have known it why would she put in a random title match.

"you honestly thought you had a title match" she stood in front of me I stood up and backed up a little "you sad" she did a poutie face "you can walk out like your boy did" she laughed I had my hand in a ball I shook my head and started to make my way out of the ring that's till I was attacked by the whole diva rooster. I made my way out and ran towards the back Stephanie's laugh haunted me through the way in the back I walked into the locker room locking the door and sitting there I could feel tears coming down I put some pants on and a t shirt on I called a cab and waited for the taxi to get here before making my exit.

I heard a small knock on the door "go away" I felt a tear coming down

"Angie please open" it was Roman I got up and opened it "I'm sorry"he pulled me into a hug "it's not fair of them to be treating you because of what happened with Dean"

I sat down wiping the tears off my face "he should be here" I looked at Roman

"he needed to be with you" he sat next to me "a lot of people here are pissed but they shouldn't be taken out on you Dean did what he felt like he had to do he wants a family he wanted you and he got it"

I let out a sigh "he told me to walk out a couple days ago he's been watching and he's pissed and most certainly he is watching tonights"

"you have to do what's best for you" he patted my back "Angie just remember if this doesn't feel right don't pressure yourself to be here I can tell your not happy"

"thanks" I let out a smile and hugged him he stood up nodded at me then left. He was right I had to do what was best for me and it's not here. I grabbed my bag and walked out I placed my hood up and walked towards the back where the taxi was

"where do you think your going" Stephanie yelled from behind

I turned around "some where I'm not going to be harassed"

She laughed "this is business we are doing what's best for business"

"no it's more like your punishing me" I took a step closer

"no no it's more like this is what the crowd wants to see you punished for taking there number 1 guy away from them" she looked down at me "let me tell you something if you walk out this arena don't ever look back"

I shrugged "fine by that" I turned back around and walked off

"you'll be hearing from my lawyers" she yelled after me

 **Dean POV**

"are you going to watch Raw" Liv asked, she moved in to help out while Angie has been away

I shrugged "why to see them punish her some more I don't get why she won't walk" I got a beer out of the fridge "so has Kari said anything to you"

She shook her head no "so um I got to ask you something remember that cook out we had last month" I shook my head yes "is Angie's brother single"

I laughed "you seriously asking me this" we both let out a laugh "he is him and Emily broke it off"

She yelled yes and took off the other direction I grabbed my phone out and called Angie but she didn't answer

I walked up see Henry was fast asleep in his room I walked into my room and laid down.

***6 hours later***

I woke up to noise downstairs I got up and walked out Liv came out of her room hearing the same sound she went into Henry's room I walked downstairs to see the lights where turned on as I walked towards the living room I seen luggage sitting there I turned to the kitchen where the water was running I walked in and seen Angie standing there

"Angie" I said softly

She turned "did I wake you I'm sorry I tried to be quiet"

"what are you doing here" I asked knowing she's suppose to be on her way to the next town

She looked at me weirdly "you haven't watched Raw" I shook my head no "good" she turned back around to place her cup down "I walked out"

"you what" I was surprise since she wouldn't do it before

She turned back around and ran her hands over her face "Stephanie placed me in a title match before the match started I was attacked by the whole diva rooster but she came out and was like you really think I was going to give you the title I'm done being punished being pushed around Stephanie said before I left to not look back"

I walked up to her and placed my hands around her waist pulling her in "I'm sorry babe" I leaned in and kissed her

"don't I honestly didn't want to be there" she kissed back "I'm wanted here"

We were standing there making out until we heard someone coughing "Henry is still sleeping" Liv walked through Angie stood there holding her neck "you okay" Liv asked

Angie nodded "my neck has been hurting"

"we should get it checked out soon" I grabbed her hand "but for right now I'll rub it" we said our good nights to Liv and walked into the room I watched her as she undressed and took off her gear she still had on underneath and slip into shorts and one of my t shirts she laid down and I leaned over starting to rub her neck but as I was doing it I felt something weird I didn't say something but I already can tell what it might be and I was happy she walked when she did.

Her phone went off she sat up and took it I walked to use the bathroom, while I walked back into the room I noticed Angie sitting there spacing out

"everything okay" I asked she nodded the stood up

"it was Rosa just being herself" she let out a laugh and walked into the bathroom

Her phone went off again she left it on the bed it was a text from Summer

 _aww poor baby sorry you have to follow the quiter_

Where the diva's really giving Angie a hard time for walking out. I walked by the door and heard the water going I knocked but she didn't respond I walked in to find her on the floor


	29. Frustrated

**Angie POV**

I got up from the bathroom "I'm fine" I kept telling Dean and Liv

"let's get checked out" he helped me up I shook my head no "babe you passed out"

"maybe I'm just dehydrated" I made my way to the bed as Liv walked out

"well we can also get your neck checked" he got on his side of the bed. Truth is I already know I went to the specialist I need neck surgery I just haven't told Dean and I really shouldn't had wrestled.

I let out a breath and turned to face Dean "I have a slipped disk something like that" I feel silence "I need to have surgery"

Dean stood up "you knew and still wrestled you could have died"

"I just found out okay" I jumped up

"this is something you don't push off to the side Angie" he kept going on and on

I walked off and slammed the bathroom door I knew this was something I couldn't ignore and right now he was making me feel like shit I heard the bedroom door close figuring he had left the room I walked out and seen the alarm clock said 4am I walked over to the bed and laid down

 **Dean POV**

I couldn't sleep knowing that she knew all along what was wrong with her neck and she still wrestled, I wrestled with a injured shoulder but a neck injury is a lot more dangerous I grabbed a beer and walked to the living room flipping the TV on I heard someone walking up I turned to see Liv

"everything okay" she sat next to me then noticing the beer "fighting"

I sat back and looked at Liv "she knew she had a neck injury that required surgery and she still wrestled she could have died"

She laughed "coming from a guy that wrestles with broken bones all the time"

"Liv this injury is a life or death type thing" I gave her a serious look

She placed her hands up "sorry" she sat back "so Henry's birthday is right around the corner what you guys have planned"

"I don't know" I started to laugh remembering Henry and my talk on the plane to see Angie  
"he told me for his birthday he wants me to marry Angie"

Liv nodded in a agreement "I'd like to see that he told me he was going to tell Angie he want's a sibling"

"oh gosh this kid" we both laughed "you know Angie and I have been back together for 2 months and we still haven't slept together"

"like I needed to know that" she laughed "has Kari said anything to you"

I grabbed my phone "she keeps sending me pictures of ultra sounds and texts telling me she is going to serving me papers"

"is your lawyer trying to get a hold of her husband" she asked as I nodded "with his help if he does this will go away"

I laughed I heard a knock on the door "oh that's for me" Liv stood up walking towards the door minute later Liv and Tyler walked through "he came over to visit"

"uh huh" I sipped my beer

"hey man how's the little dude doing" Tyler sat down

"he's good sleeping" I placed my beer down

Tyler looked at the beer then me "everything okay with you and Angie" damn why is it when I have a beer something is wrong

"she has a neck injury that she needs surgery to heal it she knew but she still wrestled" he shook his head

"where she at now" he asked

"upstairs sleeping or still in the bathroom" I set my beer down "she walked away from the company"

He nodded Liv walked back in nodding at Tyler to follow "have fun" I laughed as he walked past and with Liv. I laid down on the couch and placed a movie on

 **Angie POV**

I woke up to a empty bed I got out and walked into Henry's to see him still sleeping so I made my way downstairs to make coffee as I was passing the living room I seen Dean sleeping on the couch with a beer on a table, I pissed him off that bad to make him sleep down here.I grabbed the can and walked into the kitchen throwing it away then started to make coffee.

"so I heard you walked out" I jumped turning around to see my brother standing there

"what the hell are you doing here" I asked with my hand to my chest "don't scare me like that" I let out a chuckle

"came over to see my nephew and also to see Liv" he smiled looking down

I scrunched my nose "ew you two are seeing each other" he nodded "wow"

"so um Dean was telling me about your injury" I rolled my eyes turning around to finish my coffee making "Angie he's just looking after you, you would do the same thing"

I shrugged "true" I said softly "I thought I could end my career on a good note not a bad one I mean I'm getting threats and awful texts because of this, now I can see why AJ left when she left"

"you rocked that ring for years maybe this is a sign for you to move on to something else" he sat down on the stool

"well I could do more movies" I shrugged Liv walked through the door with a smile from one ear to the other

"you should try getting back to that show" Liv grabbed a cup and poured some coffee "you'd be making out with Ian Somerhalder"

Dean walked through grunting "thanks for waking me up and who" he looked at Liv

I laughed "eh they gave it my look a like at work" I looked over at Dean who was about to say something but didn't

"mommy" I heard Henry from the door he ran towards me hugging me "you home for good"

"yes I am hunny what do you want for breakfast" I asked poking his tummy

"why don't Tyler and I make breakfast" Liv suggested

"sure" I agreed grabbing a cup of coffee before making our way to the living room

Dean sat at the other couch then me while Henry went off to play he grabbed his phone and was on it I grabbed the remote and turned on the TV

"when do you see the doctor again" Dean asked as he placed his phone down

"next week" I mentioned his phone went off he got up and walked outside

I felt someone sitting next to me I looked to see Liv "lighten up on the dude he's just worried about you"

I looked down I was being tough on him "I know it's just it's a constant reminder every time he talks about it like non stop"

"maybe if he gets laid he'll stop" Tyler walked through "when Liv gets cranky or she's in a pissed off mood I just have to have sex with her and she's fine"

"eww" I stood up "to much information guys is breakfast done"

"yeah" they both said together.

After breakfast Tyler and Liv took Henry to the park and out for lunch leaving Dean and I alone to hopefully talk we were both sitting on the couch watching TV I looked over at Dean who had shorts and a white tank on I scooted closer to him he placed his feet on the ground

"what" he said softly

I got up and sat down facing him I leaned in and kissed him "I'm sorry" I said in between kisses  
Dean picked me up and placed me on the couch laying in between my legs he started to kiss my neck I pulled his shirt off before we knew it we were both naked I straddled him letting him in he let out a grunt I smiled leaning in and kissing him

We were both ready to climax when the door bell rang then someone banging on it Dean got up getting dressed telling me to get to the bathroom it wasn't like someone to bang on the door

After I got dressed I walked out and seen Dean standing by the door with paper's "is everything okay" I asked walking slowly

"it's paper's from Kari" he laughed "one's a restraining order against me"

I let out a laugh "has the lawyer get a hold of the husband"

"yeah and he's not sure if he wants to be involved"

My phone started to go off it was Tyler

"hey" I picked up but it was Liv and she was crying  
"what's wrong"

"it's Tyler" she said in between cries "he took off in the car can you come get Henry and I"

I hung up "something is wrong with Tyler can you stay here" he nodded as I grabbed my keys and bag then walked out


	30. Siblings and finding the ring

It's been 3 days since Tyler took off and from his phone the recent phone calls I'm guessing he's at my grandfather's house I was debating on going or calling but why would he call Tyler? Tyler and I haven't spoken to him for over 4 years.

"hey" Dean sat next to bringing me a cup of coffee "so while Henry and I were out shopping today I seen this vacant building and I was thinking maybe buying it" I looked at him with a confused look "maybe start a wrestling school there or a gym but for right now the University is looking for a night time security full time might apply and do that till the wrestling thing opens"

I placed my cup down "awesome" I leaned in and kissed him "that be cool where at"

Before he could answer someone knocked on the door Dean got up and answered I soon followed 3 little kids walked though then Tyler my eyes widen "Tyler did you have kids and didn't say something' Dean joked

"no meet Kiersten, Jacob, and Ashley our siblings" Tyler introduced them I looked at Tyler "they managed to get to a phone and call Kiersten remembered my name from mom saying over and over and found my number"

"how did we not know" I looked at Tyler "she came back and acted like nothing happened she abandoned them" I paused "how old are they"

"5, 6, and 7" he closed the door

I looked at Dean who was shocked by this I placed my hands on my head I heard Henry running towards me  
"mommy" he yelled he stopped when he got to us and looked at the kids then at me

"Henry these are your" I looked at Tyler "uncle and aunts"

"they are small like me mommy" he looked back up at me

"this is Kiersten she's 7 Jacob he's 6 and this is Ashley she's 5" I introduced them Liv walked in Dean filled her in what was happening "why don't you take them to your room and get to know each other"

"okay" he shrugged while they followed Liv, Dean, Tyler and I walked back into the living room sitting down

"what are we going to do Tyler" I asked

He shrugged "they don't want to split up so I was thinking of taking them back home"

"you don't have enough room though" I felt Dean grabbing my hand "let Jacob stay with me he will have Henry and you have work who's going to watch them"

Liv coughed "I could"

"she can move in with me and we can raise them" Tyler moved over closer to Liv

"are you sure" I asked

"yeah and plus you two can work on that sibling Henry is asking for" Liv raised her eye brows at us I looked at Dean with a confused look "I asked him what he wants for his birthday and he said a sibling" Liv informed me

"oh my" I laughed

 **Dean POV**

Raw was currently in town so I was meeting up with Roman to grab some lunch  
I walked into TGI Friday's and found where he was sitting

"hey man" he stood up we clapped hands and hugged

We sat down and ordered our food and beers "so you and Angie married yet" he laughed

"nope" I took a sip of my beer "but Henry wants us to get married"

Roman laughed "at least it ain't a sibling" I stayed quiet "he's asked for that to" I nodded yes "you got a hand full"

"I was actually was going to go ring shopping after this propose to her during Henry's birthday dinner" I shrugged

"you know we all miss you at WWE" Roman started

I shook my head no "I'm fine I'm actually thinking of opening a gym and a wrestling school here in town"

"awesome" Roman looked at me "so if Hunter would offer you a deal you still turn it down" I nodded yes "he wants you back man"

"he wants me back because I got there ratings high I bought them in money I'm done I'm happy" I raised my arms

"okay" he shook his head I was starting to think this wasn't just a normal friend lunch

After chatting and finishing our food Roman had to get to the arena he offered tickets for Angie, Henry, and I but I told him I'd have to get back to him. I drove over to Jared's jewelry and went looking I told the sales lady a little about Angie and I whom helped me out a lot on showing me the rings, I didn't want to use the same ring as before I wanted something better after a view more cases I finally found it a diamond 3-Stone ring 7/8 Princess Round 14K white gold. "this is is" I told the lady and it was perfect it was the right size. After purchasing the ring and having the lady clean and place the ring a box.

I got home noticing Angie and Henry were out I took the ring out and took a picture of it sending it to Liv

 _omg she's going to die when are you going to ask?!_

Liv texted me right back I walked upstairs and placed the ring in my drawer where I know Angie wouldn't go in. I walked down stairs and started to pick up when I heard my phone ring I picked it up it was my lawyer

"Dean I got some bad news Kari's husband Mike ain't going to help is there any other way we can get this straight" he asked I let out a sigh

"no but I'll keep digging" I hung up I was pissed I ended up punching the wall making a whole as I did that Henry and Angie walked through Henry took off running Angie looked at me

"what the hell" she screamed

"he ain't going to testify against Kari I bet he took her back to get some money out of this" I started to pace around

Angie stood there looking through her phone "I still have the recording" she handed me her phone

"thanks" I said softly she walked off to the kitchen her phone buzzed it was a text from Sam

 _can't wait to see you tomorrow =)_

My blood started to boil I hated Sam and what his sister did "when were you going to tell me about meeting up with Sam" I followed her to the kitchen she looked back as I held her phone up

She shrugged "I was just going to meet up for some coffee no biggie"

"no biggie dude's sister accused me of rape and your still friends with the dude" I threw her phone down on the table and walked out

A minute later she followed "I cancelled there" she threw her phone at me but I tossed it to the side

I grabbed her phone and followed her back in the kitchen "you understand why I am pissed"

"I cancelled told him we can no longer be friends okay" she yelled back

I laughed "if someone did that to you and I was still friends with them you'd be pissed right"  
she went quiet "exactly" I walked out to see Henry standing there

"you guys are fighting" he ran off to his room I walked up to his room "I hate it when you guys fight"

I let out a sigh "we just have a disagreement on something"

"again" he asked

"I'm sorry buddy" I pulled him into a hug

I looked up to see Angie leaning up against the door "there's someone here to see you"

I walked down stairs to see my a man standing there "I think I can help you with Kari"

"how do know where I lived" I questioned no one knows where I lived

"Kari told me a while ago I actually went door to door looking for you" he chuckled "your not the only one she's tried scamming"

"let's get a drink" I rather him tell me somewhere else and not in front of Henry  
I was interested in to what he had to say hopefully something helpful.


	31. The Proposal

**Dean POV**

We sat down at the bar that was down the street "what's your name"

"Tom" he placed his hand out for a shake I accepted

"so Tom what do you have" I asked then ordering 2 beers

He coughed "a while back I was at Mike and Kari's house for a cook out your mom showed up I over heard your mom and Kari talking about wanting you back in her life and she needed Kari's help well dumb bitch agreed because they are financially in the hole and your mom offered them money big bucks"

"that's hear say it won't work" I grunted "but might as well try"

"that's the thing they saw me after words and Kari was all like how long where you there how much did you hear she made me promise not to tell" he sipped his beer "oh and Mike is still banging your mom"

I spit my beer out "I did not want to know that"

"Kari don't know" he looked at me

"she does now" I looked at him "went off on them last time I seen them they have a restraining order against me till she has the baby"

"damn" he laughed "so how do you and Kari know each other after hearing them talk I looked you up that's how I knew what they were trying to do"

I rolled my shoulders "we dated in high school I left to do wrestling"

"so why aren't you wrestling now" he asked

"I walked out" I coughed "anything else"

"nope but here is my number call me when you need me" he got up

"thanks just don't leave town" I told him before he left I got up and walked home I felt my phone vibrate it was a text from Roman

 _you coming out tonight man? We all would love to see you and Angie again!_

I didn't reply I walked back home to see Angie and Henry sitting on the couch watching Scooby-Doo she looked at me as I sat down "well this dude is a witness to what my mom and her are doing"

"that's good that's exactly what you need" she smiled

"so Roman invited us out to the show you want to go" I thought I'd ask

She shook her head no "maybe dinner after words I just don't want to go and be kicked out by Stephanie"

"so during lunch with Roman apparently Hunter talked to him to try getting me back" she gave me a look "what"

She turned to face me "if you want to go back you can don't let me be the reason for holding you back Henry and I can always come travel with you" she scooted closer to me and kissed me "I'm always here for you"

"that's what I love about you" I placed my hand on her face and continued to kiss her

"mom daddy someone is knocking at the door" Henry interrupted us I got up walking to the door I opened to see Roman, Paige, the Usos, Bryan, and Brie

"hey guys" I let them in

"so we are here at the last minute kidnapping you three" Roman crossed his arms "and we aren't leaving till you guys come"

"babe who's at the door" Angie came walking through "hey" Brie and Paige walked up to her and hugged her taking her to the living room

"hey so Roman here was telling us you were going to propose to Angie on your little mans dinner" Jimmy nudged Roman "after hearing that I thought why don't you propose to her at a spot were you two began in front of the fans who love you two"

I scrunched my nose up "we aren't really public and that's putting it out there"

"fine do it just in front of us your brothers and sisters" Brie walked in alone  
"I'll set everything up don't worry about Hunter and Stephanie they aren't even here today"

"I'd think Henry would love that" Jey pitched in "so what you say"

"fine" I laughed "let us get ready we will meet you there"

"yes" they all high fived each other

After they left I told Angie to get ready and I got Henry ready I was debating on telling him what I was doing. I seen Angie walk downstairs so i slipped into the room and grabbed the box I opened it to see the ring

"daddy" Henry surprised me "you going to marry mommy"

I tucked the box in my pocket and walked towards him "I'm going to ask her okay but this has to be a secret between you and I okay no telling mommy we don't want the surprise to ruin do we"

"no" he started to tie his mouth and throw away the key thing he clapped on the way down the stairs.

 **Angie POV**

We got to the arena just in time for the show to begin we ended up front row where the camera's don't film. I looked over at Dean who was really interested in it I could tell he missed it and some way regret leaving me on the other hand since having Henry and coming back the passion wasn't there anymore as it was back then I wanted to be home with my baby and when I walked out I felt weight on my shoulders lift off I was free.

After the show Dean had us wait till all the audience had left then pulled us over the barricade then into the ring  
"we aren't going to get in trouble are we" I asked him

"they aren't here tonight chill babe" Dean helped Henry into the ring  
the rooster started to come out some came in the ring some stood outside the ring Roman patted Dean on the back as he came closer to me

"babe this is where we met this is the business that brought us together there isn't a day that goes by that I don't regret talking to you that day" he paused "the day we met I fell in love with you instantly and still till this day that love is still there now we have someone we both love" he looked at Henry then he got down on one knee "I would love to make this official only if you say so" he pulled out a ring "Angie will you marry me"

My hand went up to my mouth Henry was jumping up and down for joy I nodded "yes" Dean grabbed my hand and slid the ring on then he stood up giving me a kiss and a hug

Everyone started to clap then stopped when Stephanie came down the ramp with police I looked at Dean with a worried look the police got into the ring and started to arrest me Brie grabbed Henry and turned him around taking him out of the ring I could hear him crying in the backround as the officers were reading me my rights Dean was yelling at them Roman had to hold him back so he didn't get thrown in jail to

"told you to never step foot in the arena again" Stephanie told me as I walked past her.


	32. Arrested Deal

**Dean POV**

I walked back stage to see if Angie was still there but I was cut off by Hunter

"Dean just the person I needed to see" he motioned me to follow but I wasn't going to

"Dean you better go or you'll be joining Angie in jail poor Henry" Stephanie came up besides me I rolled my eyes and walked into the office and sat down

"if this is about coming back I ain't" I stated

They both laughed "we ain't going to lie yes we want you back so we are going to try and make a deal with you" Hunter sat back

"we will let Angie go no charges against her she can come into any arena" Stephanie started then paused looking at Hunter

"if you will come back say a 3 year deal" Hunter folded his hands waiting for my response

I sat back "so your going to use Angie against me to get me back" they looked at each other and nodded I shook my head no sticking my tongue to the side of my cheek "see I know what deal you made with Angie 3 years ago you don't stick with the deals and plus you had her wrestle with a injured neck so no I'm not" I stood up "I was actually thinking about coming back but with how you two deal business I'm better off not coming back" I walked out

I walked towards the back but didn't see anyone there "Dean" I turned to see Amanda and Eva standing there "where's Henry" she asked

"Roman took him home" I crossed my arms "why you two behind you should be on to the next city"

Amanda looked at Eva "I quit" she looked down

"damn why" I asked

"got offered a model contract and being here isn't what I want plus seeing them put Angie into fights with a neck injury I don't want to be in a company that don't take injury seriously" she shrugged her shoulders moving her hair away from her face

"you guys knew about it" I asked as they replied yeah at the some time "wow okay" I nodded "well I have to go bond my fiance out" I walked past them

"congrats by the way" Amanda and Eva said at the same time I lifted my hand up and walked out

 **Angie POV**

I sat in the back of the car playing with my ring looking outside the window I was more pissed that Henry had to watch me getting arrested then being arrested it self I knew she would pull some shit I was frustrated that they knew they were there yet they lied to us. As I got to the station they started to fingerprint me and took my mugshot I sat down looking around shortly I heard a familiar voice I turned to see Paige and Brie standing there bailing me out.

"Miss Sparks your bond has been paid your free to go" an officer came over to me taking off the cuffs I walked and walked in front of them

"why did you guys lie to me" I asked as they stood there starring at each other "I'll pay you back to bond money I just can't believe you guys would do this" I walked away shaking my head as I was walking towards the door I seen Dean running through he grabbed me and pulled me into a hug "I'm fine can you write Paige and Brie a check for bonding me out I'm going to go wait in the car" he nodded leaning in and kissing me

I got in the car waiting I wanted to cry why would they lie to me knowing this was the outcome I seen Daniel Bryan coming to the car knocking on the window "can we talk"  
I shrugged getting out of the car "listen I knew what they were doing and I'm sorry we shouldn't have lied to you"

"you think you guys got me arrested in front of my son" I shouted

He huffed "it was a dumb plan we shouldn't agreed"

I looked at him weirdly "what you mean"

"Hunter wants Dean back really bad so we thought if we brought you guys to the arena him propose to you then Stephanie arresting you Dean would take the deal they had for him but it was a mistake and I am sorry" he went to turn away

I laughed "so this was all about a deal a deal to screw him over" I walked towards him

"listen we all thought and not going to lie still do think it was stupid for him to walk out he had the title he was the face he made the company he drew people in but he walked away from all that for a girl, he's not the Dean I remembered and surely not the one the others know to his career always came before a chick we just think you guys made a bad decision"

Before he could finish or I could say anything Dean butted in "so you think I made a bad decision" he came closer "so this whole getting together was just an act" everyone was quiet "so Roman was in this" I looked down Roman was his boy this wasn't going to turn out good

"look I am sorry " Bryan started to back away Dean came towards me pulling me with him we got in the car and stayed quiet as soon as we got home Dean flew into the house I ran in and seen Renee standing with Roman and Dean in the kitchen

"he's sleeping" Renee let me know about Henry, Dean was currently in Romans face

"so this was all about a damn deal a fucking deal your suppose to be my boy" he yelled as Roman stood there taking it "I thought you were better then that"

Roman placed his hands up "I thought it get you back we all want you to come back"

"and I was actually thinking of going back but hell no" he backed up a little "you know how they make deals Ro you out of all people should have known better"

Roman looked down "I fucked up okay I shouldn't had listened that's why I was talking to you about it at lunch I didn't want to go this route"

"well it did it landed my fiance in jail my son had to watch his mom get arrested over what a damn deal" he paused "get out" Dean walked out of the kitchen

Roman looked at me then bowed his head walking out "wow" Renee said softly walking behind him.

I grabbed 2 beers walking to the front door locking it then walking out back to see Dean sitting by the pool I handed him a beer then sat on the chair next to him "thanks" he said softly "I can't believe out of everyone Roman"

I looked over at him "the whole situation sucks but maybe he just misses his best bud and bought into this whole idea" I hated seeing Dean mad or upset

"but it got you arrested and in front of Henry" he looked away "we shouldn't be pissed on our engagement night"

I stood up placing my beer down he placed his down as well as I sat on his lap "we shouldn't" I leaned in and kissed him his hands made its way to my ass "let's go up stairs" I whispered in his ear he didn't take him long till he carried me upstairs.

Today was my doctors appointment about my neck I sat on the doctors table waiting Dean came and held my hands "everything is going to be okay right Henry"

"yep" Henry smiled "you get a sticker after" he laughed

The doctor walked in with my note chart and sat down "well you want the good news or bad news" he asked with a small smile "good news is that I can have you put into surgery with in 2 weeks and get this problem taken care of but bad news is you can't wrestle anymore if you do your risking re injuring yourself"

"I walked out" I said softly looking over at Dean "so I won't be wrestling"

"awesome well if you go over to the appointment desk they will set you all up for surgery" he shook my hand then Deans.

After setting everything up we went grabbed some lunch then went back home but as we pulled up we seen a officer at the door Dean told us to stay in the car as he checks it out the officer hands him a yellow envelope then leaves. I got out then got Henry out "what's that" I asked

"I got served" he laughed shaking his head "it's for the whole Kari thing"

"finally get it done and over" I walked to the door opening it letting Henry run in first then we followed as we walked in we noticed the place was trashed someone broke in.


	33. Ghost from the Past

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2fc171294732a8b4bc067e54292d0f45"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Dean POV/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="61c8f7293325ccea7248dc6930df16b9"I made sure Angie and Henry were gone before I went back inside. I walked into around I didn't see anything missing just pictures of Angie and I broken so its a clue it had to be someone we knew. I heard my phone going off it was Kari I ignored it then my text went off br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"We need to meet like now, cafe that's 2 blocks away from your place?/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6570638251c24f64cb54f5100174567f"I laughed and threw my phone on the counter and continued to clean. After 40 minutes of cleaning I pretty much had the whole house cleaned I went to go call Angie but I heard the doorbell go off I walked and opened the door to see Kari standing there I went to close the door but she barged in "we need to talk"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fbdd921d28636bb1cb33f97af6d92384""I thought there was a order you can't be near me" I crossed my arms/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fdeb13dc3c4696b613c81cec98b95350"She rolled her eyes "it's about Mike"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ebdf3d06be417a98ac9e0efd44a0360c""Why would I care" I leaned forward/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4d151f151be4f2ba4a8ad7d347c4fd9b"She huffed "he hit me I think he might have harmed the baby he pushed me down the stairs" she looked down/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="babf804dd16fab58d2b55f282df788c2""Go to the doctor"I suggested She looked down playing with her fingers "your not really pregnant" I leaned against the wall/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d59ecdb952c7e062a8d987879967803c"Her facial expression changed like she was caught "I am" she coughed "I was just hoping you would talk to him"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="170c480ebed398e87ffb3d29c377825c""we didn't have sex so I know it's not mine" I stepped back "I have nothing to do with that guy he's still sleeping with my mother"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="58356ca418fb0b64f3ce34ceb64d8a71""No he's not I made sure that stop but see" she came closer "You remember that night you got really really drunk and didn't remember anything" I nodded "we slept with each other then"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3c1b74cb46b4451b725b82460bf8737b""I would've remembered" I laughed "just go okay" the front door opened my mother walked in/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0cd77c28fa97a2cca201c3826caedcd8""Kari there you are" she faced me "son"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="acc27a648149734fd9289b33cc6ba76c"I pointed to the door "get out now" I yelled/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2a15686d3542d5de2203c5ba126fc6ed""That's not how you talk to the mother of your child" my mom yelled back/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f39be60ff744617310d37ef6402b3f60""If it is mine which I doubt it is you two are just out for money but you know what" I picked my phone up "I'm tired of my life getting attacked by you" I pointed at my mom "I should've done this the first time" I started to call the police/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="17cade2086e8c8898b9525f820aaf234""No need to call" my mother grabbed my phone and hung up moments later my phone rang it was Angie "Oh what a shame you are wasting your time on her" she answered "Oh hello" she smiled I tried grabbing my phone but she jerked back "he's busy helping with Kari I'll let him know" she hung up "Why again are you still with her"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="10c2cb20cdda36221871c80505cf445c""Because I love her" I snatched my phone back and walked off calling the police/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3aceee55aba8cc46289766ecac7c3624""Why stay with someone that can't give you the love you want, you want more kids your can't get it from her' she yelled after but I ignored/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6daf153eb270e581dcca2f32cb468e27"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Angie POV/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="24fa22f4544f6b75b14808a04b824715"I ended up staying at my friends Julians house, whom I met on set of the movie, instead of a hotel/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="06a317a38f9dfc81db76a7d06106a42d""You going to move after this" she asked me I just shrugged "you guys should I mean you get away from the crazy mother in law of yours" we both laughed /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="98ddb45c85cc1044ffb2d53e603a6250""true I just can't stand this anymore" I rolled my eyes "his mom won't leave us alone I just wish Dean will get a restraining order"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="03d53fa661d098fd89ae9c52d8c1cf50"Julian looked over at Henry "you got a good guy he will protect you and Henry" I pulled out my phone and called Dean but his mom answered instead I hung up and grunted "what's wrong" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="02c5181752fdd2c16ac0e4612ecb6a04""his mother is there" I looked down /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="10de0fd602e2b443a7693838a85bd206"She rubbed my arms "why don't we start planning your wedding take your mind off of this" she was right I was to caught up with this I needed to relax and start planning./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8a7ab20ec0ab3262ce329c7dcb399a4e"***/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6ae094a8c4067e146a6406ecf3484525"Henry and I returned back home the next day and everything looked cleaned didn't even look like it was robbed "hey" Dean greeted Henry with a big hug then he ran off to his room "hey" he pulled me into a hug /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f95ddb9daf8d2cd1ad5d26d6b80db36f""how did everything go anything missing" I asked as we walked to the kitchen /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ea11b8805351a6620217fafe0300aae7""nope just pictures of us were destroyed" he pulled out 2 beers and handed me one "my mom and Kari showed up Kari wanted me to deal with Mike and my mother being herself I called the cops on them hopefully a restraining order as well" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ca4f9b02ea9d5c30408a5f29aa963471""thank goodness" I said softly "so Julian and I were going through stuff for the wedding we just need a date" I sat on the counter Dean shrugged whenever I ask him about a date he gives me the I don't know not right now and other excuses "we need a date we can't be engaged forever"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f596c97318977875eae75cd715d3b436""why not" he went on a search for food I rolled my eyes and got off the counter walking to the living room and sitting down I grabbed my phone and went through my news feed "why is a date so important" Dean sat next to me /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f8139b3b11f510f6250cc0771154f9e7""why don't you want a wedding" I answered his question with a question "I want to get married I don't want to be engaged forever being engaged forever to me is not wanting to commit" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="863a8a08214a257c6dc4fae4074a3665"He sat back pulling out his phone going through the calendar "how about May 28th" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5cb34026160918422e5cd27ac3414eb1""that's like in 7 months" I sat up he nodded "why May 28th"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6a03f8b79d48cdba3e06c8cf2031b76f"He laughed "that's the day when we first met"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="da5698348dbd54563af5fd893b2b3ffc"I looked at him strangely he remembered the day I was surprised since I clearly didn't remember "wow" I laughed Henry came running down then jumping on the couch "you excited for your birthday party this weekend" I asked tickling him as he nodded "4 years old"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="df9d087bb1ae7ef838cf277be0944afb""when are we going to change his last name" Dean asked, as of right now it's Henry Sparks since I left Dean before going into labor I just kept it my last name/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5032bd6eb1e8db5cd52123d43b171e6b""we can do it today or tomorrow" I sat back I looked on the table and seen house pictures "what are these" I picked them up/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3073fc92e13e63afbddaaeb521c1799e""I was going to talk to you about it why don't we move somewhere else so my mom don't know where we are we can stay in this city just some where more secure" he had a point I nodded "I was actually thinking about this one" he pointed to a 2 story house with 4 bedrooms 3 baths "the basement can be our work out place a room for us a room for Henry we can make one into a play room or a guest room and the other room can be for our next kid together" I looked at him who had a smile on leaning towards me on the couch "the house is in a gated community"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4706d4753cbccecb70d47f770839aefc"I looked at him and smiled "alright"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="66f5bb4c16beb0dd21896047ccdb8d9d"***/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a7104c2f337313d8466796a70bf2ae35"It was Henry's birthday party we went to the Discovery Children's Museum with some of his friends. "I think he is having fun" I sat next to Dean who was watching Henry he nodded I pulled out some papers out of my purse and handed them to Dean "it's the name change process"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9e292dcc8fb5544fda4eae3f16ff8b2a"He leaned in and kissed me "I love you" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1b7360abb590c41ec3dce0bdb4747280""love you to" I smiled /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2f111b622e719a049673e61d9260bdff""hey" I heard Julian from behind me I got up and hugged her /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="acf2705f4e3da065eb2ac0e6ed016f3e""gosh trouble has entered the building security" Dean shouted jokingly /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7afbc2158c86406bdea8467b9a5999c6"Julian hit him lightly in the back of the head "I'm no trouble"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f0a89c282f0447b23ba1048708fc5a94""you get my fiance in trouble" he stated getting up "I'll be over there" he winked at me then left /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1881389188bfcfd1c917df77d1fb7598"We both sat down "May 28th that's the date" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="04b30d781e17362ecfd786b82a9b791b""finally" Julian laughed /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a590d5f20e776b3d9b6b63aeb61a3509""I'm sorry that I'm late" I heard a voice from behind me I turned to see Dean's mom standing there with a present I stood up and walked over to her /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="675e860217f9e4250124a1771af28181""your not welcomed here" I stood my ground "leave"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bdfab81c045511973efa39686d267bc0"She laughed at me then I heard another laugh it was my mother /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="51cb5750d9a045afab54036d4ede3ca6""you look like you seen a ghost" Debbie, Dean's mom, kept joking /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0c508dd14e259b07b279c859c7b8b6e1""your suppose to be dead" I shook my hand a little Julian seen how I was reacting she went to go get Dean /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="91af9190b3bb6a74feae5722acebd0dd"My mom laughed and walked closer looking around "your grandfather can play you good"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a896c36826e9100603295bb6f4edb0d5""that means dad"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b3a33cce8dc708f7fedb4d6fb725ac64""he's dead he was just getting in the way" she smirked /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7834f20e7d3d1e4665d4afe0d77d368e"I felt tears forming "you killed him" I said softly as she shrugged "your insane you killed him" I ran towards her and attacked her but soon after I felt Deans arms wrap around my waist and police entering the room I managed to get out of Deans grip and walked out I needed air /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p 


	34. The Pregnancy Truth

I paced around the small room waiting for the detective to come back in, after telling them the story with my mom they were looking into the whole thing. There was a knock on the door an officer opened it and lead Dean into the room he walked up to me pulling me into a hug

"Henry is with Julian" he said softly knowing I was going to ask about him

I pulled away pulling my hair back "I feel bad I shouldn't of attacked her it's his birthday party and I ruined it" I sat down "they have Tyler in the other room asking him questions to" it was silent "she killed my father" I coughed I tried to suck it up and hold it in but I felt a tear come down "why did she come back after all these years why now"

Dean knelled next to me "she found out Tyler took your siblings that could be why to"

"then her and my grandfather needs to be arrested" I looked over at him "they are granting the restraining order against her and your mom"

"thank goodness" he rubbed my arms the door opened and the detective came back in

He sat down and pulled out papers "I contacted the Chicago PD and seems to me that your mom was in and out of it when the accident happened they announced her dead on the scene then when they got her to the hospital after doing shocks she came back this isn't making scenes to me" he scratched his head looking through the papers "it sure looks like a cover up"

"what's going to happen" Dean asked "is she going to be punished for any of this" the detective nodded slowly "how about her grandfather Karen's father he had to have a part in this"

"we are looking into it right now as for now the restraining order has been granted against your mom and your mother in law if you have any questions here is my card you can always call and I will keep in touch with you about your mom situation" he stood up grabbing our hands and shaking it

We walked out the police station and got in the car I pulled out my phone Tyler texted me saying he was back at my house waiting with Liv and the kids apparently social services are coming to get the kids till this goes to court. "well my siblings are going away till this is all done and over with hopefully Tyler will get them back" I said softly

Dean looked down then back at me "why don't we move into the house we seen have your brother take the house we have now it's big enough for them"

I looked over at him "are you sure"

"yeah" he grabbed my hand "I love you we are in this together"

It's been a 2 months, we had moved into our new house and Tyler has moved into our old one. Dean's mom hasn't been around but Kari has been texting Dean non stop because Dean went to his lawyer demanding a test since Dean had doubts about the pregnancy and I was happy after he told me everything it didn't add up. I heard the doorbell go off I walked to the door and seen Julian standing there with grocery's as we were going to make dinner tonight her man was coming over.

 **Dean POV**

I stood in the room with Kari and her husband waiting for the results I wanted to be with and see so I know she ain't playing me. "can we please all talk about this" Kari begged

I looked at Mike then back at the TV "maybe we should get his mom in here" Mike proceeded to talk but I cut him off

"she can't be within 10 feet of me so no and why would she need to be here anyways" I paused "oh yeah I forgot she has you in her little plan" I looked at Kari as she rolled her eyes "and you just want her here so you can get a piece of action from her" I looked at Mike he stood up to come attack me but the doctor came in so did my mother

"hey" she went over and sat next to Kari acting as I wasn't there but I didn't care as long as she kept away I was good

"so doctor the results" Mike asked trying to speed up the thing

He nodded and pulled out his notes "Kari your not pregnant"

"wait wait I am" she shouted I stood up shaking my head and walked out I knew she wasn't just from the way she acted at the old house "Dean" Kari ran after me "can we please talk"

I laughed "you faked it congratulations I didn't think you ever be so low and do that especially to me" I walked closer "your married to an asshole you seemed to have a good life why you let my mother in and ruin it"

She played with her fingers looking down "I wasn't happy when your mom came around she mentioned her boyfriend working with you and how she wanted you in her life somehow and she thought this would work I thought maybe just maybe if we hung out that spark would be there and we be back together"

"so other words I'd save you from a marriage your not happy with" she nodded

"I didn't know about you and Angie if I did I would never agreed with your mom" she sighed

I looked around then back at Kari "what you did was wrong and for that you lost all my respect your just as bad as her" I looked at my mother she looked back and nodded "just do me a favor ditch my number don't call me again" I turned and walked off calling my lawyer.

I got home walking in smelling food I walked into the kitchen and seen Julian and Angie cooking "what you making" I grabbed a carrot but Angie smacked it from me pointing to a dish with other carrots

"something new" Angie leaned in kissing me "how things go"

"she's not pregnant she did all this because she wasn't happy in her marriage thinking if we were back together I'd save her" I shrugged

"that's fucked up" Julian added in her two sense

"where's Henry" I asked

"sleeping" Angie turned back around preparing dinner "oh I have to go into New York next week for a photo shoot" she took a sip of wine which I find funny she was never a wine person but after meeting Julian she was introduced to ones she likes. "you and Henry want to come"

I shook my head no "we will stay here and hold the fort down" I gave her a kiss in the forehead as I was walking away I could hear them making plans for when they are there I turned and looked at them "no trouble" they both laughed as I left. I heard a the door bell go off "I'll get it" I opened the door it was a our mail man he gave me a letter then sign something "thanks" I nodded at him as I walked into the living room and sat down it was from my lawyer I opened to read the case has been dropped.

I felt my phone vibrate it was a text from Roman

 _can we talk_

I was going to ignore it but I heard Angie behind me "you should talk to him" I replied back sure she walked off as the door bell rang

I grabbed the laptop and opened it to see wedding stuff that she was already planning 5 more months and I get to make this official.


	35. Surprise Visit

**Dean POV**

Roman and I have been talking lately I felt bad for the way I went off on him and I understood his reasoning I would try to get him back. I ordered some pizza and got Henry dressed as Roman and his family were coming over to visit. The door bell rang as I opened it Roman, his wife Galina, and his daughter Joelle. "hey" Roman greeted me with hand smack then into a hug I gave Galina a hug then Joelle a high five.

"I have some pizza coming" I guided them to the living room "I'm not much of a cook"

"we know that" Galina laughed "I love the interior design" she was looking all around

"that's all Angie" I smiled "want something to drink I got beer I got some wine some apple juice" I looked to see Henry walking down "Henry this is Roman his wife Galina and there daughter Joelle" he waved

"why don't you have Henry show you his room" she suggested as Joelle nodded and they both went upstairs we walked into the kitchen I handed Roman a beer and a glass of wine to Galina. "where's Angie" she sat down on the couch

"she's in New York doing some photo shoots" I sat down "she should be back within a couple days"

"why didn't you go not trying to nosey or anything" she titled her head

I coughed "I had to enroll Henry into preschool her friend Julian went with her"

Roman looked over at me "listen I am sorry about"

"it's fine now I think about it I understand why I mean you didn't know the outcome you were looking to get me back" I cut him off "I just wish it didn't go that route but I'm not making a deal with them they don't stick to there end"

"I still can't get over they arrested Angie what's going on with that" she sat her glass down

"they dropped it" I nodded

"how's the wedding planning going 5 more months right" I nodded "got a place picked yet"

I shook my head no "haven't decided on a place yet she's shown me pictures but we want to go there and actually look you know pictures are different then the real thing"

"if you guys need help let me know I can help" she smiled

"she does wedding planning business on the side" Roman tilted his head towards her

I nodded "might take you up on that" we all laughed "so how's work going" I set my beer down sitting back

Roman shrugged "same shit they are splitting the roaster up between Raw and Smackdown" he leaned forward "Vince thinks"

"babe don't" Galina hit him gently "it's better he don't know"

I leaned forward "I don't need to know what"

Roman looked at Galina then at me "they have AJ out in the ring talking shit about you and how Angie picked a coward of a man that she should have done better and got with him instead of you that he's the better man for her" I started to laugh "I know it's a lame way of trying to get you back"

"when's your next show" I asked

"in 2 days in Chicago" he said softly "why are you really thinking about showing up"

I nodded standing up "they aren't going to sit there and bad mouth me in front of a millions people and get away with it I am going to talk to AJ"

"why don't I call him for a meeting" he suggested

"no" I walked off

I heard them talking about it's a bad idea and with the wedding right around the corner Angie is going to be pissed and walk but I know her she wouldn't but I had to set him straight tell him to stop the bull crap talking.

 **Angie POV**

 _2 days later_

I walked through the door to see Deans luggage by the door "Dean" I walked to the bedroom and heard the shower going off I walked into Henrys room and didn't see him I walked into the bathroom pulling the shower curtain away to see him taking a shower "Dean where's Henry"

"shit you scared me" he jumped a little "with your brother he wanted to see Henry and have him over for the night I thought why not he hasn't seen him for a while" he turned the water off grabbing a towel and wrapping it around him "your home so soon"

"things changed why is your luggage by the door" I leaned against the door frame crossing my arms

He looked at me "I was going to meet up with Roman and train with him" then walked into the room

"when were you going to tell me you were leaving Henry and taking off" I followed him

He came closer to me holding my hands "I was going to tell you later"

"what when you were already with Roman" I walked off "whatever" I went downstairs and grabbed a glass pouring myself a glass of wine

I heard Dean walking down dressed in shorts and a shirt "are you really that mad" I shrugged "I'll be back on Tuesday" he leaned in and kissed me "then we have to get down to planning that wedding Galina said she does some wedding planning she will help if we need some"

"we do a lot" I mumbled "okay well you better go before your late" I kissed him.

"love you" he kissed me grabbing his luggage then leaving

Later in the night I walked into the living room grabbing the lap top I opened it to see a confirmation number for his ticket to Chicago why was he going to Chicago when Roman lives in Florida so I decided to look up the info for WWE and sure enough Chicago clips started to show up of AJ teasing about Dean so I decided to watch them. After watching 3 clips it was all clear he wasn't going to meet up with Roman he was going to confront AJ I called Tyler asking if Henry can stay there for a day or two till I came back. I grabbed my keys and purse then left headed towards the airport.

Once I got into Chicago I tried calling Dean but no luck so I decided to head to the arena as I pulled up to the Allstate I called Roman

"hey" he answered

"Hey is Dean there" I stopped off to the side

He fell silent "yeah"

I hung up then pulled into the Target parking lot I placed a hoodie on and placed the hood up to walk to the arena. I pulled my phone out and called Paige asking her to come meet me out back so I can get in the back

"hey" Paige hugged me as we walked in "what are you doing here"

"it's a long story is Dean here by chance" I asked she looked at me then looked at the screen AJ was out there so was Dean I ran towards the gorilla where a lot of the rooster was standing and watching I looked over at Vince and Hunter who were smiling knowing it worked

 _'you think since I'm not here you can run your mouth about me huh' Dean was in his face 'listen here I left to be with my family unlike you you don't know what a family is'_

 _'coming from me huh dude you didn't have a family growing up your mom is a drug addict your dad is sitting in jail your sister is hooking up with your soon to be brother in law ' AJ laughed 'she should have chosen me then you' I was confused why would he say this Deans hands bawled 'did I piss you off talking about your girl'_

 _'I came here for a fight so come on' Dean dropped the mic and attacked AJ_

I felt a pair of hands on my shoulders I turned to see Roman "he promised me he wouldn't come back" I said softly

"I told him not to" he pulled me into a hug as I pulled away they were coming towards the back AJ came in first as Dean was out there with security trying to get him

"hey sweet heart" he stopped by me but I ignored him then he passed I looked over to see Dean now coming through people were patting his back and greeting him as soon as he looked over his eyes caught mine I just shook my head walking away


	36. Decision to go back

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"I met up with AJ (Lee) at this fancy food place in Chicago a place where Dean wouldn't dare to look I started to tell her about what's been going on and how Dean went back to the company /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""so he actually went back I can't believe he would do that to you" she crossed her legs "you still doing the wedding" I shrugged "he needs to be more honest and open with you if he wants this marriage to work"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""May 28th that's the date that's like 5 months away and that's close to Wrestlemania and they are over seas that week he's not thinking I'm started to feel like he don't want this wedding or marriage" April placed her hands on mine /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""you need to tell him that" she leaned back "tell him how you feel go to couple's therapy" I chuckled /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""you're right" I sat back I took a last swig of my wine and stood up "I have to get going my plane is leaving early I need sleep"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""alright well hun I am here a call away and I am going to start your bachelorette party" she clapped as I rolled my eyes "no strippers I promise" her hands went up/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""good" I laughed as we both paid and walked out we gave each other a hug then went our separate ways. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Once I landed in the morning I went to Tyler's to pick up Henry "hey buddy" I bent down and picked him up walking towards the living room/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""how things go" Liv asked, they didn't know the whole story just I had to do deal with something with Dean. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Dean went back to WWE" I sat down /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""what" Liv shot forward "he didn't" I nodded "I'm going to smack him when I see him next" Tyler came in and Liv filled him into what happened /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"He shook his head right before he could say something there was knock on the door he got up and left "so what's going on with the courts about our siblings" I asked Liv /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""they said they are reviewing your moms case and we should know about next week" we both nodded I heard Tyler talking and coming towards the living room Dean was with him "Henry you hungry" Liv coming up with a excuse to leave he nodded then stood up as they headed towards the kitchen /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""I'm going to help" Tyler backed away leaving Dean and I alone /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Dean sat down "look I am sorry I just couldn't sit back and let him"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""let him talk crap yeah yeah" I rolled my eyes "did it ever come to you he's doing it on purpose to get you back" he looked at me with eye brows raised not saying anything "of course you knew that Roman told you but yet you don't listen" I ran my hands through my hair /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Dean coughed sitting up a bit "I am sorry but I needed to do that okay and I've got a meeting with Vince and Hunter people loved it apparently"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"I laughed "are you listening to yourself" I stood up "you're thinking of yourself Dean how about our family what about our wedding you promised you wouldn't go back"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""we will still get married" he stood up "we might have to move it back"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"I shook my head looking up then at him "move it back that's what you want how about we don't even get married at all" I walked past him and into the kitchen to grab Henry "you ready to leave" I tried not to cry I heard the door shut Dean had left /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""why don't he stay here so you and Dean can work things out" Liv suggested /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""or stay here have a night to sleep on it" Tyler suggested as well pouring himself a glass of milk Liv looked at him then back at me "you really going to call of the wedding"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""well if he goes back he will be over seas then once he gets back he will be book with Wrestlemania Tyler there is no time in between to get married and why should I wait even longer it was like pulling teeth to get him to pick a date"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""are you afraid he won't be committed" he cut me off "if so he is if he wasn't he wouldn't have asked you to marry him"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""he has a point but yet Dean doesn't like to rush things" Liv cut in /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"I rubbed my eyes "I'm just going to go home" I picked up Henry "thanks for watching him" Henry gave them a hug and a kiss good bye before we left. Once we got home I started to clean and do laundry, it was only 3 in the afternoon. I pulled out my lap top and sat on the patio outside letting Henry play outside while I do some work as I was checking my social media I noticed a lot of people reacting to Dean's appearance last night on Raw I closed out of it to check my email as I did I heard the gate open /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""hey girl I came over last night" Julian walked in and sat across from me /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"I closed my computer "I was in Chicago"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""oh damn something happened" she leaned back waving at Henry /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Dean went back to WWE didn't tell me or talk to me about it but just went back now it looks like the wedding will be either delayed or cancelled" I shrugged "he just thought about himself didn't even think about my feelings or the promise we both made I mean I can't believe he'd do that you know" my blood boiled I was getting pissed I knew I wasn't ready to see Dean till I was calm. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"She shook her head "John was watching it last night I came in when he called me when he seen Dean didn't know you guys didn't talk about it I mean he was telling John all about it like he misses it"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""he does" I placed my head on my hands "I knew he'd regret walking" I said softly /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"She leaned forward "you can't blame yourself he made that choice to walk not you" I heard the door open and close "I'll go so you two can talk" she got up giving me a hug then walking out. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Dean opened the door and sat down where Julian sat "can we talk" I nodded yeah "it was stupid of me to go there and more stupid of me to lie to you" he leaned forwards "can you see it from my side though"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""you regret it don't you" he nodded softly "I'd figured you would but didn't expect you to go back with out talking to me breaking the promise"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"He looked down "I'm an idiot" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"I rubbed my face then leaned forward "although I don't agree with it I can't hold you back or tell you not to do something because I'm not the boss of you so if you want to go back go Henry and I will be there for you no matter what" Dean got up coming over to me kneeling down grabbing my hands pulling me into a hug /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""are you sure" he pulled me away I just nodding "I was thinking" he was playing with my ring "why don't we just plan a small ceremony this weekend" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""really" I asked /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""I don't want to wait 5 months I want to make you my wife this weekend" he stood up holding out his hand for me I accepted and stood in front of him "so why don't we make you to Mrs. Good huh" he leaned in and kissed me /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""I would love that" I said in between kisses "that means I got a lot of calls to make and a dress to find" I clapped walking in side /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Dean POV/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"I watched as Angie walked inside I looked over at Henry who was playing in the yard I felt my phone vibrate I had a couple text /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"nice to have you back man -Roman/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"sweet your back- Renee/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"I didn't reply to none I felt happy I was back but yet I still feel Angie's anger towards me. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" /p 


	37. Party and the wedding

I came through the bathroom door of the hotel room we had rented Dean was off with the guys while I was with the girls Dean and I ended up getting a baby sitter for the night and oh boy that was a hassle to pick one but we had Mick Foley's daughter Noelle watch him whom volunteered. I came out in a white short dress with lace on it

"I can't believe tomorrow you will be Mrs Good" Julian was placing her shoes on "I can't believe you pulled off finding a place and finding a dress within a week"

I shrugged "I have to thank Galina for that she's good" we both laughed "I can't wait for you to see the place where we are getting married it's outside and the view of the desert" there was a knock on the door "that must be AJ" I opened to see her with her luggage

"I'm here" she walked in "I can't wait"

Julian, AJ, Liv, Galina, and I left to go see Britney Spears live in concert. We didn't have a set plan for the night we were just going to go with the flow.

 **Dean POV**

Brian, Roman, Tyler, Punk, and I were out at the bar drinking celebrating "man I have to give it to your wife she know's how to book a short planned wedding" I raised my glass to Roman

"she's good" he laughed "so a lot of people tomorrow" he asked

"I placed a invite for everyone at work just don't know who is showing up" I shrugged "which I hope you don't mind but I don't think Hunter or Vince will show" I nodded towards Punk

"hey man that was years ago I walked out I don't care" he laughed

"shots on me" Tyler yelled ordering shots, the whole night we stayed at the bar then we headed towards the casino.

***WEDDING DAY***

I got dressed into my suit looking into the mirror my nerves were going through the roof although I don't get nerves but today was the day the day I get married. I never thought I'd get married but I knew I was going to marry her one day and I am happy it's her and no one else.

"well look at you" I turned to see Renee standing there "I just want to come by and congratulate you" she walked in with her hands in front of her

"thanks" I said softly "can you believe it I'm getting married"

She smiled "don't be nervous" she came closer rubbing my arms "you two are made for each other"

I looked at her confused "really because wasn't it months ago you didn't want me to go back to her" I raised a eye brow

She rolled her eyes "yeah but you guys have this love that you can't have with any one else I mean you two are bound to be together no matter what happens"

"she's my soul mate" I smiled

"hey it's time to get ready" Roman came in to get me I nodded as I walked past Renee who followed behind

I heard music playing as I walked outside the view was amazing

I heard our friends and family clapping as I walked down the aisle getting into position I let out breaths wiping my sweaty hands off I watched as people got into their seats and the pastor come down also. After 5 minutes music started to play Joelle came down throwing flowers around with Henry shortly behind her with the rings then followed the groomsmen and bridesmaids I let out a big breath as the music played for Angie walk down at the end of the aisle stood Angie with Tyler walking her down. She looked gorgeous her hair was down in curls and the dress looked amazing on her I coughed trying to hold back my tears, happy ones.

As she got to me I walked up nodding at Tyler grabbing Angie's hand then walking back towards the priest

" Friends, we have joined here today to share with Angie and Dean an important moment in their lives. Their time together, they have seen their love and understanding of each other grow and blossom and now they have decided to live out the rest of their lives as one." he started "who gives the women to be wed"

"I do" Tyler said with a big smile

" May your marriage bring you all the exquisite excitements a marriage should bring, and may life grant you also patience, tolerance, and understanding. May you always need one another – not so much to fill your emptiness as to help you to know your fullness. A mountain needs a valley to be complete; the valley does not make the mountain less, but more; and the valley is more a valley because it has a mountain towering over it. So let it be with you and you. May you need one another, but not out of weakness. May you want one another, but not out of lack. May you entice one another, but not compel one another. May you embrace one another, but not out encircle one another. May you succeed in all important ways with one another, and not fail in the little graces. May you look for things to praise, often say, "I love you!" and take no notice of small faults. If you have quarrels that push you apart, may both of you hope to have good sense enough to take the first step back. May you enter into the mystery which is the awareness of one another's presence – no more physical than spiritual, warm and near when you are side by side, and warm and near when you are in separate rooms or even distant cities. May you have happiness, and may you find it making one another happy. May you have love, and may you find it loving one another" he paused "time for the vows"

I coughed a little " I, Dean, take you, Angie, to be my wife, my friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presence our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live"

Angie wiped some tears from her eyes " I, Angie, take you Dean, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part."

"the rings" the pastor grabbed the rings from Henry placing them into our hands

"I Dean give you (Angie this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you." I slid the ring on Angie's finger "I know I piss you off annoy you at times but I couldn't imagine my life with out you" I paused wiping a tear from my face "I knew from the first time I seen you that I was going to make you my wife and here we are" she laughed "we went through hell to get to here but I wouldn't change anything"

The pastor looked at Angie handing her the ring "I Angie give you Dean this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you." She slid the ring on my finger "when I first met you I didn't think of anything of this happening I didn't expect to fall in love with my best friend but I really am happy I did" she smiled "I couldn't ask for a better man to marry"

"By the power vested in me by the State of Nevada, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride".

I pulled her in kissing her as they play music in the back round as we pulled apart people were standing and clapping we walked down the aisle and made our way to the back for pictures. "you look amazing" I leaned in and kissed her"I love you"

"I love you to" she kissed back.

After pictures we went to the venue where we were holding the after party, Angie and I were going to Bahamas for 4 days after this while Henry was going to stay with Tyler.

Angie and I had a difficult time picking out our wedding song but we decided Thomas Rhett Die a Happy Man

 **Angie POV**

After dancing I sat down and watched Dean off talking to other people while I was talking to Liv "I am happy that your my sister in law"

I looked at her "I am to"

"I seriously was wondering about Dean" she paused "he hated relationships never wanted kids or a marriage but since he met his one he changed and I am happy"

Through out the night Dean and I were showered with people toasting and love I walked up to Galina and gave her a hug "all this could not have happened if it wasn't for you thank you I loved it all"

"hey it's no problem" she hugged back "go have fun on your honey moon and go make baby number 2" she teased

I shook my head no "nope not right now" I laughed

"no more what" Dean came up from behind placing his hand on my back

Galine smiled "talking about baby making"

"we may" he winked at me

"you two have fun" Roman came up from behind us grabbing Galina

Through out the night we said our good bye's and gave Henry lot's of hugs and kisses.

Dean and I went back to the hotel to change and grab our luggage then off to the Bahamas we went.


	38. Twins

It's been almost 3 months since the wedding and everything seems to be going good, Dean was home at least 3 days every other week which helped a little but still is missing out on some school stuff with Henry but we are doing good.

I was preparing dinner Julian and her husband was coming over in a little bit "she's here" Henry yelled through the living room I walked and opened letting them in

"hey" she gave me a hug "hubby didn't feel well so he stayed home" we walked into the kitchen and poured some wine "oh I brought this with" she handed me a grocery bag and inside was 2 pregnancy test.

I looked at her then back at the pregnancy "you really think I am"

She nodded "you have the symptoms morning sickness your always tired and your showing" I looked up at her then rubbed my hands over my stomach which had a bump"are you scared"

I looked back down "when I told him I was pregnant with Henry he kind of walked away from me" her eyes widen "then months later he finally came around but my worst feeling is since he's always gone"

"your going to be doing this alone" she cut me off I looked up at her "I'm here to help don't worry now go take them" she nudged me towards the bathroom.

I paced back and forth for 5 minutes waiting for the results "so" I held my hands up to my mouth

Julian looked at me with the biggest smile "your pregnant" she clapped coming over my way hugging me

"oh my" I was shocked "well looks like a call to the doctor tomorrow and no more wine drinking" I did the potty face

I laid on the bed at the ultrasound tech's office waiting for the nurse to finish off with her paper work. "ready Mrs Good" she turned around getting ready

"yep" I smile leaning back pulling my shirt up, she squirted the cold gel onto my stomach and placed the thing down on my stomach as she was looking I looked at the screen

"one second" she got up and walked out then walking back in with the doctor "I wasn't sure but I just want a second eye to confirm it" she sat back down going back at it

The doctor looked at it and nodded "your correct" he straighten back up "well Mrs Good looks like your pregnant with 2 healthy kids"

"two" I shot up "I'm having twins"

The nurse laughed and nodded "yes you are and your about 12 weeks pregnant"

I stood up grabbing the ultra sound pictures and made me way home where Julian was watching Henry for me. I walked in and gave him a big hug then met her in the living room "everything go okay" I asked sitting down she nodded

"your house phone rang it was Dean twice" she turned towards me "I didn't tell him OB just a regular check up so how did the ultrasound go"

I pulled out the pictures and handed them to her, her eyes widen when she looked at me "I'm pregnant with twins"

"oh my goodness" she clapped "he is going to flip when he finds out" she looked up at me "how far along are you"

"12 weeks"

"damn" she laughed the door opened I wasn't expecting anyone so I walked to the door to see Dean walk in

"what are you doing home" I walked up to him to give him a hug

He leaned in and kissed me "got 4 days off I tried calling how did your doctors go"

"good" I leaned back I ran my hands over his new beard he's been growing

We both walked into the living room I seen Julian hiding the ultra sound pictures "hey Julian" Dean waved at her heading towards Henry room to surprise him

"well I'll go have fun" she gave me a hug

 **Dean POV**

I walked downstairs after taking a shower to find Angie in the kitchen making dinner I leaned against the wall watching her I walked up behind her wrapping my arms around her waist

"I missed you so much" I kissed her neck as she turned and wrapped her arms around my neck

"not as much as I missed you" she leaned in and kissed me "and I got some news to tell you"

I raised my eyebrows "oh and what's that" I leaned back in kissing her again before she moved out of arms and walked over to her purse pulling out a small picture frame and handing it to me I smiled looking down to see a ultrasound picture I ran a finger over it and pulled her into a hug "we're going to have a baby"

"more like 2" she laughed

I looked back at it "twins" she nodded "double the trouble" we both laughed "how far"

"3 months" she titled her head "our honey moon baby"

I placed the picture down and pulled her into a hug then placing my hands on her stomach "I should've noticed the bump when I came in"

"I haven't told Henry yet thought we could do that together" she grabbed my hands "I literally just found out we are having twins"

I could see the joy in his face "let's tell him" I grabbed her hand then we walked into the living room calling Henry down

"yes" he came and sat down next to us

Angie looked at me then back at Henry "mom and dad have some exciting news to tell you"

His eyes widen "Henry your going to be a big brother"

Henry got up jumping around yelling for joy "sister or brother" he stopped to ask

"not sure yet but look" I showed him the picture "see this is your sibling and here is the other one"

"you have two babies in your tummy" he squealed looking at Angie as she nodded

"yes" he gave us both a hug then running off

My phone started to go off I got up walking to the kitchen and seen a text from a number I wasn't sure of

 _you aren't here =( I'm going to be lonely tonight_

I bite the side of my mouth I deleted the message but another one came in this time it was a picture of her sitting at the bar alone with a text

 _no drinking buddy tonight_

I deleted the text and shut my phone off I didn't want to hear or see it go off and plus I wanted this time with Angie and Henry.


	39. The attack

I was getting Henry ready to go to the arena with Dean we decided to travel with him till his next days off. Dean came up from behind me and wrapped his arms around me holding on my stomach he laughed "I'm still shocked twins" he whispered in my ears

I grabbed his hands and held them I was excited how he took the news he took it really well I knew he wanted another one "what are you hoping for" I asked him as I turned around

He smirked "one of each at least one is a girl I am happy"

"daddy's little girl" I smiled leaning in and kissed him "we should get going" I grabbed my purse then grabbed Henry's hand

We made our way to the arena as we got out of the car I heard Dean's name being called but not where the fans where there was this blonde hair girl standing by the cars Dean looked up and sighed and walked over to her. They stood there talking for a bit I was wondering who she was, she clearly wasn't a wrestler maybe she was a announcer but she would be walking inside but she's not. I noticed she was rubbing her hand up and down his arm I picked Henry up and walked over there

"hey we are going to go inside" I looked over at the girl and smiled looking back at Dean, I trusted him.

He nodded then said good bye to the girl walking in with me "that's Robin"

"she a publisher" okay I lied, I was really curious of this girl especially with her rubbing his arm like she was earlier

He shook his head no "it's a long story she's more like my drinking buddy" he stopped and pulled me off to the side "ever since I came back people here have been different towards me I don't get invited well I do but I always leave early to skype with you two I started to go to the bar after the shows and she's been a fan who travels with the company and she was there you don't have to worry she know's I'm married"

I let out a small smile "babe I trust you okay" I gave him a kiss then we were off walking

It was a long night Henry and I decided to stay in the back due to conflict when we tried going to the seats but I was crowded with fans asking for a autograph

"alright I'm on next" Dean got off the floor from doing push ups he came over and gave us a kiss then walked off. Henry and I sat the TV watching

"hey" Renee came up from behind "look at you" she smiled at Henry

"hey" we gave each other a small hug "how's your daughter"

She pulled out her phone and showed me a picture "she's good"

"wow I feel old now" I laughed

"mom I'm hungry" Henry tugged at my shirt

"I can take him to the catering room so you can watch" she offered

"okay you behave" I pointed at Henry then watched them walk off

I stood there watching the match then all of a sudden I was hit in the back of the head

 **Dean POV**

I was in the ring with AJ I had the upper hand then the lights went off I heard Wyatt's theme go off and him laughing on the mic the lights came on and he was on the stage holding Angie in the sister abigail position I started to go after him but AJ knocked me over causing me to fall he got on my back holding my arms up making me watch Wyatt kiss Angie's forehead then throwing her down

"she's pregnant" I kept trying to tell AJ but clearly he didn't hear me he threw me down then made his way up to the platform grabbing Angie who was starting to wake up he lifted her up getting close to her then looking back at me I got out of the ring and made my way up there as I got closer he threw her at me luckily I caught her.

I carried her to the back and found Renee and Henry together waiting "everything okay" Renee asked holding onto Henry so I can get her to the trainers

I shook my head no I placed her on the table waiting for the doctor I seen AJ walking past "hold on" I ran after him grabbing him by his shirt and throwing him into the wall then throwing a punch "she's fucking pregnant I swear if she ends up miscarrying these twins"

"hold up hold up I had no idea she was pregnant dude you should've said something" he yelled back

I kicked him "I tried" I yelled as security was pushing us apart AJ shook them off and walked off I walked back into the trainers

"she's pregnant with twins" Renee asked as I nodded "how far"

"12 weeks" I ran my hands over my face

"Dean we need to see you now in the office" Hunter came into the trainers room "I called for a ambulance for her" he pointed at her

I looked at Renee "I'll watch him"

"thank you" I walked off with Hunter following him into the office where I seen Bray and AJ sitting

"who's idea was this" Hunter sat down staring at AJ and Bray

"it was mine" AJ spoke up "I seen her walking in and thought this would be perfect"

He coughed folding his hands leaning forward "well as seeing that she is no longer in this company we look at her and treat her as she was a fan and if that was a fan we would be looking at a lawsuit so please everything has to be ran across us with something that big"

"she's pregnant" I looked at Hunter "with twins and something could have"

"Dean safe it she will be okay" he stood up "but next time that happens you all 3 are fired I better not see her in that ring or being used against Dean got it" they both nodded then we all walked out I grabbed my things and found Henry

"they took her a couple minutes ago" Renee stood up

I picked Henry up "thank you for keeping a eye on him"

"if you want I can watch him for a bit longer so you can go be with her" she suggested "I can bring him back to the hotel"

"are you sure" she just nodded I gave her a hug "thanks" I whispered it then gave Henry a hug and kiss

I got to the hospital and got back to the room where Angie was she was sitting up and awake I gave her a hug a knock was at the door it was a nurse with a wheel chair "hey Mrs Good I am here to take you back to ultrasound"

We made our way to the room I stood by Angie's side holding her hand as she laid there with her shirt up I was pissed with myself I take the blame for all this she wouldn't have to sit here at the hospital she wouldn't been attack

I bent down taking her hand kissing it the nurse started the ultrasound "looks fine here's your two little babies"

"good" I said I was relieved.


	40. Couple Breaker

_miss you xoxo_

I smiled as I locked my phone Angie and Henry went home yesterday I wanted her to go home and rest.

"hey there" Robin came and sat down next to me "so your wife okay"

I nodded "yep" I took a shot "what you doing here I thought your month was up"

"I still got a week why you don't want me to leave" she raised her eyebrow I looked at her and laughed I looked back and seen Renee with the others sitting at a booth staring over "what's there problem" Robin noticed where I was looking at

I shrugged "don't know" I stood up "well see you later" I waved leaving I walked towards the elevator as I heard my name being yelled I looked back and seen Nikki and Renee running after me

"hey Dean we need to talk" Nikki said as she came to my side with Renee on my other then we walked into the elevator

"so that chick you've been hanging around with what's her name" Nikki placed her finger up on her lip

"Robin" I answered she nodded

"you need to be careful of her she's been trying to get with men in the company" Renee warned me "We just don't want anything to"

"thanks for telling me" the elevator door opened "I don't plan on having an affair but thanks for the heads up" I got off the elevator walking towards my room I took a shower and laid down.

I grunted as my phone kept ring I sat up and rubbed my eyes looking at the alarm clock by the bed 3am who the hell was calling I picked up my phone and squinted as the light was bright Robins name came across I ignored it and placed it back down then a knock at my door. I got up placing my shirt on opening it a crack

"Robin what do you want" I yawned

She placed her hands on my shirt "I need to talk to you"

I grunted shutting my door grabbing my key then walking back out "what" I had my back against the wall she walked closer to me where there were no space between us

She leaned in and placed her lips on mine I pushed her off of me "Dean" she yelled

"what the hell is wrong with you" I yelled "do you throw yourself at everyone"

She shook her head no crying "I thought since you always came and met up with me even called I thought you weren't happy with your marriage I mean you don't wear your ring I thought we could"

I put my hand up for her to stop "listen I fucked up my past with Angie before and I don't want to mess up my marriage" I placed my hand down "Robin listen I just called you for a drink as a friend nothing more okay I love Angie I have a family I am not going to ruin it for you"

She slapped me "stop leading girls on then asshole" she walked away

I went to go back in but I seen Amanda standing there "damn" she walked up "that was cold but she deserved it"

"thanks" I laughed "so what are you doing here I thought you went back to NXT"

She shrugged "I did I just came out to see Baylee and some others" she leaned against the wall "congrats on the wedding and did I hear correctly twins" I nodded "wow more trouble" we both laughed

"I wouldn't trade it" I smiled "well it was nice seeing you again I'm going to try to go back sleeping again"

"alright night" she waved leaving as I went back inside

 **Angie POV**

Henry was down for a nap so Julian came over to help me organize the twins room with me we went shopping the other day "I can't wait" I looked at her

"about 6 more months right" she started to fold some blankets

I rubbed my stomach "yep" my phone started to ring I walked out to see it was Dean calling me "babe aren't you suppose to be traveling" I sat on the bar stool

He laughed a little "yeah I just wanted to hear your voice I miss you"

"aww your so sweet" I laughed "Julian and I are trying to set the babies room up"

"leave all the hard work for me I'll be back soon" he was tired "but I also need to talk to you"

I sat there leaning forward raising my eyebrows "good or bad"

"you remember Robin the chick I drink with" I went silent didn't know if this will be good "well she tried kissing me I pushed her off and she slapped me" I laughed "babe what's funny"

I stopped "why the hell would she slap you she's the one who made the move" I ran my hands through my hair I was starting to get dizzy I let out a big breath

"you okay" I heard him asking

"yeah just dizzy" I smiled "I really appreciate you telling me about that I trust you babe"

I could tell he was smiling "I just can't wait to be home I'm lonely here" I heard Julian coming up from behind "well babe I'm off to the next city" I could tell he didn't like it there anymore "Love you"

"love you to see you soon" I hung up Julian sat next to me "some girl made a move on Dean slapped him when he pushed her off before she could kiss him"

She laughed shaking her head "people"

"I think he's starting to hate it there" I rested my head on my hand "he's lonely"

She raised her shoulders "he shouldn't went back" I just nodded in agreement she picked up her phone "I have to get going Mike and I are going out for a date night tonight"

"fun" I laughed as we got up we walked to the front door as I opened Liv stood there looking pissed "Liv" I moved out of the way to let her in and said my goodbye to Julian I walked into the kitchen where Liv was at pacing around "what's wrong"

She stood there crying "he cheated on me" she crossed her arms "he left me"

"what" it didn't make sense why Tyler would do that to her "with who"

She pulled out her phone going through it and pulled out a picture "this is the only good shot he left one night and I was wondering where he went so I followed and seen them kissing" she handed me the phone Tyler sat there with a blonde hair girl the girl looked familiar

"Liv" Tyler walked into the house shouting

"sh" I motioned him to quiet down

"we need to talk" he came in "I can explain"

She shook her head no "you made your decision"

I kept starring at the picture "is her name Robin by any chance" Tyler nodded yeah I shook my head no "she's been throwing herself at Dean but he pushed her off" I handed Livs phone back to her "Tyler she's a bad news why the hell would you do that" I slapped his arm he grabbed my arms and pushed me back causing me to fall on the floor

"Tyler what is wrong with you" Liv came over to help me up he backed away leaving causing Liv and I to stare at each other and wonder


	41. Tyler

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Dean POV/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"I walked through the door I was finally home I can rest I placed my bag by the door knowing I'd be grabbing for it again in a couple days to leave as I walked into the kitchen I noticed Liv sitting there cooking I walked out and seen more of Liv's stuff around what the hell I know I came to the right house /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""so um Liv why is your stuff here and where's Angie" I crossed my arms standing in door way /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"She turned around and gave you a weird look "Tyler and I are broke up"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""what" first thing that was able to come out of my mouth /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"She shrugged "it's whatever and Angie is at her doctors she was having pains after Tyler pushed her" she went back to cooking I was pissed my blood started to boil she turned around and noticed "what she didn't tell you"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"I shook my head no "I'll be back" I turned around but she followed /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Dean stop you don't know the whole story" she grabbed my hand I turned/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""there's no excuse to put his hands on her" I shouted "excuse me I have to go talk to him"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"As soon as I got to Tyler's apartment I knocked hard no answer so I turned the knob to see it was open "Tyler" I walked around but didn't see him I found a note on the kitchen counter printed I whispered to myself "no no" I ran around the house and I finally found him sitting in the bathroom covered in blood I took my phone out a dialed 911 I looked around and found nothing I placed my fingers on his throat "I still feel a pulse" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"I sat there holding a towel to his wound on his chest until the paramedics came "who are you" they asked as they started to check him out /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Dean Good I'm his brother in law" I stood up my phone started to go off it was Angie /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""can you explain what happened" an officer pulled me from the room /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"I sighed "I came over here because him and my sister had a fight I came to check up on him and I found the note on the counter and then I found him in the bathroom" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"He was writing all this down "did you see or remove the gun from the room" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""no" I shook my head no /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Dean" I heard Angie's voice downstairs I walked downstairs and seen her standing there she looked at me then started to freak out over the blood on my hands "who"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"I looked down "Tyler"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Angie POV/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"I got in my car after my doctors appointment everything was fine nothing was wrong they babies were fine I was relieved. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""hey" I opened the front door expecting Henry to come running but he didn't I looked down and seen Dean's luggage my stomach turned I haven't told him and about Liv and Tyler or him pushing me. I walked into the kitchen no one so I walked into the living room and seen Liv coming down the stairs "hey where's Dean"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"She placed her hands up "I thought you told him about Tyler pushing you I never meant"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""he didn't go over there did he" I asked, she nodded, I grunted "I'll be back" I went back outside /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"As I pulled up to my brothers house I seen officers and ambulance there something was wrong I got out and ran towards the door "mam you can't go in" an officer tried to push me back /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""this is my brother's house my husband is in there right now" I pushed past him "Dean" I yelled as I walked through I seen him walking down with blood on his hands my heart sunk I could feel tears "who"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"He looked down "Tyler" I placed my hands on my face and kneeled down crying "babe" he had his hands out but I didn't care I walked up to him and hugged him crying into his chest /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""so you found the note on the table" an officer came up Dean nodded "okay who's Angie" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"I raised my hand "I'm Angie his sister" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""did you know what's been going on with your brother" he asked holding the note /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"I wiped some tears away "he cheated on his girlfriend with a girl that was trying to get with him" I pointed at Dean "he got mad and left that's the last time I seen him" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""was he suicidal" he asked as I shook my head no /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""he's never like that he wouldn't do that" Dean spoke up "is there any possible way someone did this to him" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"The officer shrugged "until we can get him to the hospital and awake we will get more details we did find the gun but we will keep you updated but um do you think his ex would do this" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""she's been at our house the whole day" I answered the officer nodded and handed me his card/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""let's go home and change" Dean held my hand /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""no" I pushed back "I want to go with him" they wheeled Tyler past /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""okay" he came up and kissed my forehead "I'll meet you at the hospital" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""love you" I ran towards the ambulance/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Dean POV/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"I got home to change real quick as I came in I seen Henry and Liv running around but she stopped once she saw me /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""what the hell did you do to him" she came yelling at me /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"I stopped at looked at her "I should be asking you that" I yelled back "he was shot when I found him he's heading towards the hospital with Angie" I walked into the kitchen /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""daddy" Henry came in hugging my legs /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""hey bud let me clean off my hands first okay" I took my shirt off and washed my hands off/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""daddy why do you have blood on your shirt" he asked pointed to it /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"I kneeled down "there was an accident okay why don't you go put your shoes on okay" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"He nodded and ran away Liv walked up to me with tears in her eyes "is he"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""alive yes" I said softly "they think it's a suicide attempt" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"She shook her head no "he's not like that"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""I know that's why someone did and set it up" I pulled out my phone and seen a text from Robin/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"miss you /emnext to it was emoji of a gun "Robin" I said softly /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Liv looked at me "you think she did this" I nodded showing her the text "that bitch" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"I walked outside and called her /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""so you had to go sleep with him huh and mess up their relationship" I said as she picked up/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""what no hello" she laughed "well I couldn't help it he was the one who made the move"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"I was pacing back and forth blood boiling "so you had to shoot him" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""well it was either Angie or him I had the perfect time to go after Angie and made you really pay for what you did to me" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""what I did to you all I did was deny you"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""yes that Dean you denied me I never get denied I get what I want"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""and it's not me Robin I've told you time after time" I let out a breath /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""hum I should've went after her" she sighed /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""if you lay one hand on her your dead" I shouted hanging up /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"I walked back inside and went to the room to change, once I was changed I grabbed Henry then Liv, Henry, and I were off to the hospital. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Angie POV/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"I walked outside to get air Tyler was in surgery this was to much to handle "mam do you know a girl named Robin" I nodded "looks like she was over at the house just before" he was holding Tyler's phone /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""that's who he was cheating with" I said softly "do you think she might have anything to do with this"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"He shrugged "until he comes out of surgery and we can locate her we don't know but I'll let you know" he walked off, I was getting tired of the we will keep you updated shit I wanted to know why and who. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Before I turned around I felt something press against my back "don't move" a women's voice "let's go for a walk"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""you don't have to do this" I said softly /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"She pressed it harder against me "your so called husband gets whatever is coming to him"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""why for turning your ass down" I laughed a little I heard the click of the gun /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Then a bang followed/p 


	42. Crashing

I fell forward as I heard a shot I looked down and seen blood coming from my shoulder I placed my hand on the wound "you shot me"

"you think this is funny" she got closer "I'm not playing games" placing the gun now on my back "get up" before she could do anything more security came up yelling at her to place the gun now "well looks like this is the end of the game" another shot was taken I closed my eyes but didn't feel anything I did though didn't feel the gun on my back anymore I looked back and seen Robin on the ground.

A officer came over to me to help me up as I made my way past the cops and walked me into the hospital

 **Dean POV**

Liv, Henry, and I were walking up to the emergency room doors we noticed a lot of officers over by the woods as we walked in the officer in Tyler's case came up to me "Mr Good may I have a word with you"

I looked at Liv who stayed while I held Henry "yeah what's going on"

"well I talked your wife earlier about going through his phone records and it looked like this girl named Robin was with him last and we also found out she is wanted in New York for murder of this engaged couple" I looked at Liv who was shocked so was I "we did locate her sadly not in a good way and I'm sorry to hear about your wife" he nodded and started to walk away I looked at Liv placing Henry down then followed him

"what about my wife" I asked making him stop

He looked at me then down on the ground "we found Robin over there by the woods with your wife Robin shot her then we had to take her out" I didn't let him finish I ran into the hospital demanding to see Angie

"sir I need you to calm down" the nurse came out of the desk "we can take you to her but we need you to calm down"

I paced "fine I'm calm now" she nodded taking me into the back and into a room where Angie was sitting with a monitor on her stomach sleeping her shoulder was bandage I turned to the nurse "I'll get the doctor" she left I walked in and pulled a chair next to her grabbing her hand

The doctor came in "hey Mr Good I'm Dr Wayne your wife is doing good the babies are good not harmed the bullet went through the shoulder we are currently waiting for the results from a x-ray to see the damage of the bullet but other then that she is doing amazing she's currently on some light medicine for her pain"

"thank you" I looked back at Angie who was awake smiling at me "babe" I heard the door close indicating the doctor had left "how are you feeling"

She shrugged with pain in her face "thankful the cops came when they did" she closed her eyes "I was afraid and scared all I could think of is you, Henry, and the babies my life like flashed in front of me" she looked at me with tears in her eyes "I'm just happy this is done with"

"so am I" I leaned in and kissed her forehead as I sat back down I seen her go back to sleep then a buzzing came from the heart monitor doctors and nurses ran in

"she's crashing" I heard one nurse yell another came up to me and asked if I could step out since there's a lot of doctors and nurses in there

I walked out to the waiting room "daddy over here" I heard Henry I looked up and seen them sitting I sat down placing my head down in my hands I felt tears coming down Liv came closer

"Dean please don't tell me" she said softly

I looked up at her "she was fine then according to a nurse she started to crash her heart stopped I don't know if she is going to make it"

A doctor came out and seen us he sat down "well Tyler is out of surgery he's up in the recovery room"

"how's Angie doing" Liv asked

He looked at the other clip board "she's being rushed to surgery"

"thank you" I said softly as he got up and left

"dad where's mom" Henry asked

I grabbed his hands "she hurt the doctors are working to make her feel better"

He nodded then went back to coloring Liv looked at me "you do know you have to leave tomorrow" she had to remind me

"I ain't going back" I leaned back "none of this would have happened if I didn't go back"

She looked down "you can't beat yourself up"

"Liv stop you blame me for Tyler come on I know you do" I stood up "he wouldn't have been stabbed he wouldn't have cheated" she didn't answer she stood up leaving to go see Tyler

3 hours later

My phone went off it was Roman I picked up "hey man what you up to" he asked

"sitting at the hospital Tyler got stabbed then Angie got shot" I sighed

"damn man are they okay"

"Tyler is good Angie was rushed to surgery" I watched as Henry was coloring "I don't know if she is going to make it"

"don't say that dude she will we all know she's a fighter she will fight this" he was right but I was scared more than ever "are you coming back tomorrow"

I sighed "I don't want to" I paused "I need to be here with Angie"

"better call Hunter"

"I did and he wasn't very happy he threatened to fire me and honestly I don't care" which was true

"family over business you gotta do what you gotta do I'm gonna miss you bud"

"thanks" I said softly I seen the doctor come back out "I need to go" I hung up

I stood up "Mr Good" I nodded

"how is she"

"she is stable we were able to get her heart pumping the bullet out she's awake asking to see you" he smiled

"are the babies okay" I asked

"yes they are" he smiled leading Henry and I back to her room


	43. Blame

Dean POV

Angie has been out for 2 weeks now and she refuses to talk to me she blamed me for everything and I can't blame her. Vince allowed me up to 3 weeks off to help with Angie but she won't let me help with anything. I was currently at the gym with my friend Brian I told him what was going on and the toll it took on the relationship he thinks Angie isn't being fair but she will come around which I hope so to.

My phone went off it was a text from Hunter _we need you to come back sooner so please be back before Monday's Raw thanks Hunter_ I let out a sigh and threw my phone down

"what's wrong" Brian asked still lifting weights

"Hunter wants me to come back by Monday" I rolled my eyes

"you still have a week left and you would have to leave tomorrow or early Monday morning" he chuckled "Angie will love that"

I laughed shaking my head no "at this point she don't really care what I do if I go back or not which honestly I don't want to"

"but you did" he pointed out "you went back after promising you wouldn't but now you're in a locked contract you can't undo it looks like you're stuck"

I grunted "true well I am off I have to get going Henry gets out soon" I grabbed my bag "I'll call you later man"

I picked up Henry and went home as I walked in I heard laughter and a lot of them. I walked in the kitchen and seen Angie, Julian, and some other ladies I didn't know. Henry came running in hugging Angie then giving Julian a hug then running out to his room.

"I have to be in Canada next week" Angie mentioned as I stood next to her

"I have to back at work on Monday" I tucked my hands in my pockets

She grunted "figured" she said softly under her breath making where I didn't hear her but I did "I'll ask Liv and Tyler to watch him" she shrugged then went back talking to the ladies

As I was walking out I heard plans being made by Angie and them while away in Canada my phone went off it was Liv asking for me to come over I walked back into the kitchen "I'm going over to Livs" I told Angie then walking out

Angie POV

Dean walked out "you guys are still fighting?" Julian raised her brows shaking her head

"he's the reason why I was shot" I shouted the lady's all sat back staring at me "sorry" I took my hands and placed them on my head "it's just difficult"

"I don't blame you" Heather put her hands on mine "he put you out for danger"

Krissy laughed "girl all he did was have a casual drink with the chick you have yourself the hottest man out there don't be complaining over something he had no control over" I have her a death glare

"Krissy I think its time for us to go" Lena got up grabbing her jacket pulling Krissy along.

****  
1 week later

I had to do some little promo work here for the movie Julian and the girls decided to tag along as well. We decided to walk to this restaurant that was a block away from the hotel as we were about to walk in I heard my name being yelled I turned to see Colin running towards me

"hey" I gave him a small hug "you here filming" he nodded

"I was just thinking about you" he smiled "I read a article about you being shot"

I looked down nodding yes "Dean had a crazy fan who went obviously crazy" we both laughed

"You alright though" I nodded "How's Henry"

"he's good" I pulled out my phone and showed him a picture

"he's getting big" he laughed "I miss the little dude" I seen the girls were still standing there waiting he noticed to "what you doing later"

"nothing yet haven't planned anything" I shrugged

"You want to do dinner and talk" he leaned in a little I nodded "alright meet here by 7" he nodded then saving at the girls then walking away

"who the hell was that hunk" Krissy asked

"Colin my ex husband" I replied starting to walk in

I could hear them mumbling behind me about me talking to an ex but the split was mutual.

Dean POV

We were currently touring in Canada and around the same city Angie is in, did I know? No.

"you going to go see Angie" Roman asked as we got into our hotel room I shrugged "you two really need a night out just both of you"

"I know but to get her to actually talk to me it's hard" I pulled my phone out and called but no answer "see" I threw it on the bed "she hates me"

Roman sat down on his bed and looked at me "if she really did she would've moved out and filed for a divorce" he chuckled looking at his phone "come out and have dinner with Jay and I"

"fine" we got up and walked out.

Jay, Roman, and I ended up going to this pub down the street while we were there I noticed Julian and the others in the corner but I didn't see Angie I wondered if she had something to do "Dean you okay" Jay asked I nodded then sitting down they didn't noticed me that was good I was sitting across the pub from them

"ugh loud ladies tonight" Roman closed his eyes then looked over I think he recognized Julian from the wedding "hey Dean ain't that"

"yes that's her friend" I cut him off

"where she at" Roman asked looking back I shrugged

Jay was looking outside "she's outside with some dude" he got up "be back"

I looked outside and seen Colin and Angie standing there she was all dressed up they were talking she was smiling and laughing something I couldn't do for the past 2 weeks I looked back and got up I didn't want to be here anymore I walked through the door and walked past them I could hear Angie calling my name but I ignored. I was done with these games I'm done being ignored I know she's pissed and hates me but I can't take it much longer I want my wife back.


	44. Quit

Angie POV

I walked into this fancy restaurant I managed to squeeze myself in a black dress my bump was getting big I seen Colin waiting at a table he got up and walked over giving me a small hug then we went back sitting. The waitress came over and ordered our drink and food, Colin sat there staring at me I looked up and smiled "what"

"you look good pregnant" he smirked "you think it's funny how we were trying no luck but here you got pregnant right away with Dean and Helen might be"

My eyes widen "congrats I bet she is excited"

He nodded "she sure is" we both laughed

After we ate we went walking a little Julian texted me asking to meet them at the pub so Colin gave me a ride "everything okay with you and Dean" Colin asked as he was driving

I shrugged "it's been difficult" I looked down "I blame everything on him and I just can't find it to forgive him"

The car pulled up and stopped he sighed then looked at me "he loves you and I bet it's killing him inside you might not forgive him now but you have to later"

"I know" I kept playing with my fingers "I just" I paused "I want to get past this but I can't though" I looked over at him who was sitting there staring at me

"you will give it time" he smiled I nodded getting out of the car so did he "it was really nice seeing you tell Henry I said hi"

"it was nice seeing you to" I gave him a small hug then the door opened I looked and saw Dean walk past I looked at Colin then back at Dean "Dean" I yelled at him but no answer so I waved good bye to Colin and tried to run after Dean

Dean turned around as I ran into him his face was red he was pissed "so you came here to see him" he looked behind me

I shook my head "no" I paused "it's work here but I ran into him earlier we just had dinner together and talked that's it" I placed my hands on his chest "Dean" he looked up then back at me

He grabbed my hands then looked at it playing with my wedding ring "so how much longer am I in the dog house" he looked up

I looked down "no" I gulped "I understand you didn't mean for this to happen and didn't know or think this would happen I can't blame you"

He leaned down giving me a kiss I placed my arms around his neck while his went around my waist "I love you" he smiled as his forehead was pressed against mine "don't we find out soon" his hands went to my stomach

"love you to and yes next week" I looked down "but I guess you would be gone"

He looked at me "can we talk about that" I looked at him weird "I made a big mistake going back I thought I missed it but I really miss you and Henry I want to be there for everything I don't be here for 2 days then gone for 5"

"babe you're in a locked contract you can't just leave" I want him home truthfully to but with this contract he will end up being sued and have to pay but more I thought about it I had an idea "why don't you stay until the last month of my pregnancy then quit"

He chuckled "are you serious" I nodded he smiled leaning down and kissing me "let's go back to the hotel" he grabbed my hand and guiding me to a car then we headed back to his room I texted Julian telling her I wasn't going to met with them

I walked into the my appointment ready to find out the sex I was going to skype Dean while I was in the ultra sound I pulled out my phone and dialed his number but no answer

"Angie Good" the nurse opened the door with a clipboard I got up grabbing my purse and following her "you ready for your ultrasound" she lead me into this room with the machine already in the room

"yep" I sat down on the bed I pulled my phone out "I'm sorry my husband is out of town with work and wants to see so I promised to skype"

"hey it's totally okay" she smiled. I dialed his number but yet no answer he knows it was today this time why is he ignoring me I was getting aggravated.

There was a knock on the door the door opened and another nurse popped her head in "we have this gentleman out here looking for you Angie"

"what" I got up from the bed the nurse backed out and Dean walked through "babe" I gave him a hug "what are you doing here"

He shrugged "I rather be with you" he smiled I leaned in and kissed him then sat back down on the bed the nurse started to prepare for the ultrasound

"you guys ready" she asked looking at Dean and I we both nodded she placed the gel on my stomach then began. Dean scooted the chair closer and grabbed my hand the nurse looked at us "baby a is a girl" and she paused looked at the other twin "baby b is a girl congratulations you two"

Dean held my hand tighter "we got our girls" he was excited

After the appointment we went back home I sat down on the couch my pregnancy was getting harder my belly was bigger this was different pregnancy then with Henry. I sat there staring at Dean who was on the phone with Roman telling the news, I sat there lost in my thoughts how did I get lucky with him what did I do to impress him what was it about me he feel for I know I fell for him, his personality, everything about him I loved it was funny how he was in front of me all along but it took a while for us to realize that but I was happy things happened and we ended up together.

Dean hung up and looked over at me staring "I know I am sexy" we both laughed "about today"

"yeah about today" I sat up a little

Dean looked down "I quit the other day"

I wasn't shocked or mad I was relieved.


	45. Welcome Twins!

3 months later...

I sat down on the couch I was currently on bed rest for the rest of my pregnancy it was killing me to stay here in one spot but Dean has been very helpful. I'm kinda liking him being home he currently bought the spot he was talking about and remodeling it into a wrestling school he is really thrilled about opening it.

Dean came in the living room with just his jeans on looking for something "have you seen my wallet"

"have you checked the last pair of pants you wore" I asked he nodded "then I dunno"

He slapped his hands against his thigh and sat down next to me and started to rub my stomach which felt good he kept smiling when he felt the girls kicking him "hey there Emma and Ava" I looked at him

"Emma and Ava" I questioned him "we haven't decided on names yet nor talked about it"

He leaned in and kissed me "Emma and Ava" he stood up "and besides you named Henry which by the way why Henry"

"why Emma and Ava" I sat up

He shrugged his shoulders "sounds good" he smiled "well I have to go meet with the contractor about how things are going I'll be home soon" he leaned down and kissed me then my stomach "Henry" he shouted for him he came running into the room "daddy's gotta go" he gave him a kiss on the head "watch over momma till Aunt Liv get's here" he grabbed his jacket then left

Henry and I watched Paw Control till Liv got here which didn't take long for her to come "hey" she sat down and Henry attacked her "hey pumpkin" she laughed hugging him "so the courts ruled against your siblings and Tyler"

"and how did it go when do they get to come home" I really hoped they would

She shook her head no "they think with the recent things like the stabbing it wouldn't be a safe living space for them" she looked down "but we are fighting it"

"good" I moved I was getting uncomfortable I let out a big breath Liv watched me as I was moving

She came over closer "have you been in pain" I nodded "where" I pointed to my back

"I can't get comfortable there's this pain in my back and hurts right here" I kept moving "my stomach is getting bigger" I pointed "hopefully I can loose the baby weight"

"Stop it" she grabbed my hand "I really think you should get checked out by the doctor"

"that's why I am on bed rest" I grunted

Liv got up and pulled her phone out and walked into the kitchen I knew she was calling Dean.

 **Dean POV**

I walked into a coffee shop "I'm here" I sat across from Julian

"awesome thanks for sneaking out" she clapped "I found some decorations at Target but I need your approval"

I shrugged "okay" we both got up and walked over to Target "these are" I stopped myself I was really picking things out for a baby shower to throw Angie, she's been down stuck on bedrest and I know she's going nuts.

After 10 minutes of looking at things my phone went off "hey" I picked up

"Dean something is wrong" Liv said through the phone "she needs to get checked out"

"Liv she was at the doctors last week she's on bed rest she goes back in 2 days" I continued looking at things

She grunted "she's complaining about back pain and her side's hurt it might be early labor signs Dean"

"alright I'm coming back now" I hung up "Julian" I shouted for her I walked around the aisle and finally found her "hey I have to get Angie to the hospital Liv thinks there's something wrong"

"okay let me know what happens I'm going to finish shopping" she smiled then leaned in and kissed my cheek then walking off

I shook my head and got home I walked in and seen Liv rubbing Angie's back as she was crying "it hurts" she shouted

"I'll stay with Henry just get her checked out" Liv stood up

I grabbed the bag Liv had helped her pack a couple weeks ago and helped Angie to the car. We made it to the hospital I pulled up and grabbed a wheel chair and pulled her up the desk

"Angie Good she's currently 7 almost 8 months pregnant she's been having this pain for a good hour and it won't go away" I checked her in the nurses took her up to labor and delivery while I parked the car.

I made my way to her room where her doctor and some nurses were to look at her "well Angie your 4cm dilated and your having constant contractions we can try holding off labor but I have a feeling your girls will be here soon" she smiled

I grabbed her hand in excitement but then I forgot the baby shower was being thrown this weekend "I'll call Liv and tell her the news" I kissed her forehead and walked into the hallway

 **Angie POV**

Dean has been gone longer then I expected I didn't know calling Liv and telling her would take 15 minutes

"sorry had to call Tyler to he said keep them informed" he sat next to me

For the next 2 hours we laid there watching TV half of the time I was sleeping so was Dean

"hey" my doctor came in the room "I want to come check you again" she pulled two gloves from the box then placed them on "well your still at 4cm" she started to take the gloves off "I'm going to keep you overnight for observation since your having twins and in the morning if you're still at 4cm I'll send you home"

Dean had this weird look on his face "wouldn't you keep her since she's at 4cm and why would you say we would have our girls soon if you're just going to send her home" his tone went into a pissed off tone

"only if she would have dilated by now but since it's been 2 hours and nothing it's just a waiting game right now and I think she will be more comfortable at home see she can go for weeks being at 4cm but since her having twins she's risking premature labor" she tried explaining

Dean shook his head "if she is risking it why send her home"

"Dean just forget it alright" I laughed "thanks doctor" she walked out

Dean waited till the door shut "you need a new doctor I don't like her" I rolled my eyes "I'm serious"

"it's kinda to late to switch hun" I laughed

3 1/2 more hours past and Dean was currently lounged out on the couch sleeping while I couldn't sleep due to not getting comfortable I hated hospitals. I sat up on the edge of the bed to go use the bathroom as I stood up and started to walk a gush of water and more intense pain came I held my stomach and yelled in pain Dean woke up and ran towards me he helped me back into bed while nurses and the doctor came running in

"it's time" she smiled then was telling the nurses to get geared up "okay Angie I need you to start pushing"

I nodded and did so Dean was holding my hand while trying to watch I heard them counting then again with the push

 **Dean POV**

All I could hear was push from the doctors Angie's grip was starting to loosen

"Doctor we have a problem" the nurse pointed to her heart rate monitor

"Angie" I shook her hand she just laid there

"call down to OR and tell them we are on our way we need to get her down there now" Doctor ran out of the room while the nurses started to wheel the bed out I followed

As we got to the surgery section I was stopped "sir you can't come through these doors if you like to wait right here I will come out and get you"

I stood there pacing I couldn't help but to shed some tears I looked at my phone it's only been 8 minutes

"Dean" I looked up to see Liv, Henry, and Tyler walking in with a stuffed bear and a balloon I pulled Liv into a hug

The door opened and the nurse came out she looked down then back up "you got two perfectly healthy baby girls congratulations"

"Angie" I asked folding my arms together

She coughed "they are still working on her she flat lined"

"why" I asked while trying to hold back some tears

She shrugged her shoulders "we are still working on that we may think it has to due to the shooting she was in"

"she alive" Tyler asked she looked down and shook her head no

"they are trying to revive her right now" she said softly

"Let me see her" I tried going into the room but the nurse kept telling me no

Tyler came over to me trying to push me back "she can't she can't we need her" I sat down on the ground with my hands on my face I'm loosing my wife my love I got up and hit the door "don't do this to me Angie I love you we need you" I yelled I couldn't help but to cry Liv took Henry so he didn't have to see or hear anything Tyler stood there crying as well

"why don't I take you to see your girls" she offered

I nodded and followed as I got into the nursery my girls were being dressed "we got the dad right" one asked as I nodded "why don't you sit in the rocking chair" I did wiping my face from tears the nurse handed me my girls they looked just like Angie and some part of me

"hey Emma and Ava I'm your daddy" I smiled I looked up to see Henry coming in "Henry this is your sister Emma and your sister Ava girls this is your big brother Henry"

"aww cute" Henry laughed

I looked up and seen Liv hugging Tyler as he cried. As much as I wanted to I had to try to hold it together right now in front of Henry and the girls so they wouldn't see.


	46. Lucky

**Dean POV**

I stood outside the room they had to take Emma and Ava up to NICU since they were born early my head was buried in my hands Tyler sat next to me waiting for news on Angie but nothing still.

"it's been almost an hour they know something" Tyler sat up kicking the chair we were both annoyed, pissed, aggravated, the list can go on and on.

"Mr Good" the surgeon came out I stood up

"how is she doing" I asked crossing my arm

"I'm going to warn you she's going to have a good fight on her hands" he looked at us "she lost a lot of blood it looks like where the bullet went it was lodged in a hard place that's why I am guessing the other doctor didn't take it out but going into labor and all it moved where it was by the heart arteries which caused her to have heart failure but we were able to do surgery and take the bullet out but it's caused some lifetime problems with her she is luck to be alive we don't see this so often with this"

Although it was bad news I was relieved knowing she was alive and she made it "can we see her" I asked

"she is being transported back to ICU if you like to go up there they should give you her room number" he nodded "congratulations on your twins"

"thanks" I looked at Tyler then we started to walk off

 **Angie POV**

beep beep all I could hear I opened my eyes a little I saw Dean sleeping on the sofa that was in the room I don't remember much what happened I was sore in pain moved my free hand over my stomach I felt this anxiety feeling over me

"Dean" I tapped the medal bar of the bed Dean jumped up he looked at me with a smile he got up and sat on the chair "where are our girls"

"NCIU" he moved my hair back "they are gorgeous" I looked at him and smiled my anxiety went down a little "I was scared baby I lost you for a bit"

I tried placing my hand on his but I was in pain so Dean moved his hand to mine "what happened"

Dean stood up leaned in and kissed my forehead "going into labor and the position of the bullet it moved to the artery of your heart which caused you to have heart failure doctor said you will have some problems in the future but you made it"

I let out some tears "I'm sorry" I smiled "I want to see our girls"

He stood up straight "let me get the nurse" he winked at me and walked out

After the nurses looked at me and went through the checklist they helped me to the wheelchair then Dean started to push me to NCIU "this damn pole" he would say once in a while since it was getting caught on the edge.

"Hello Mrs and Mr Good your beautiful little girls are over here" the NCIU nurse guided us I sat in the wheelchair placing my hand through the incubator grabbing one of the girls hands "have we decided on names" she asked

I looked up at Dean "Emma and Ava" I smiled Dean placed his hands on my shoulders while the nurse let us be

"I didn't want to name them without your approval" he said softly

"you know you didn't have to I like the names" I giggled placing my other hand in the other incubator

Dean leaned down and kissed my forehead


	47. 1 Year later

**Angie POV**

"momma misses you" I said through the video of my phone the video now showed Dean on the other hand "I should be home in a week"

"you sure you said that last week" he sighed "it's been a month now Angie how much more promoting do you have to do"

I looked down I was across the country promoting a movie while he is at home taking care of 3 kids "I got 1 more" I ran my hand through my hair

"alright I got to get them a bath then down for bed talk to you later" he blew a kiss then hung up I laid there on the bed looking at my wallpaper on my phone a picture of my 3 kids and Dean sleeping I missed them but with me leaving has left Dean and I fighting he didn't agree on me leaving or doing this but in the end he said he will support anything.

I placed on my silver sparkly dress and slipped my heels on then left my hotel room I kept telling myself one more after this one it is a lot of work that I wasn't prepared for but yet this is my first I never went promoting a pay per view for WWE before so this was all new.

"ready Mrs Good" the limo driver asked as I nodded and got in

After an hour I was free to leave I didn't want to go straight back to the hotel so I decided to hit this little dinner for food

"I'd like a BLT with a water" I smiled and ordered as I handed the waitress my menu

"Angie" I turned to see Gerard standing there "what are you doing here"

"G I'm promoting Triple X" I stood up giving him a hug "you by yourself" he nodded "want to sit with me"

"sure hold on" he went to his table and grabbed his food and computer then sat back by me "so congratulations on the twins"

"thanks" I smiled "so how's your little girl"

"she's good big" we both laughed "what's new with you everything okay with you and Dean"

I sat there playing with my ring I shrugged "he's kinda mad I accepted this promoting thing but I kind of can't blame him since I did leave him home with 3 kids"

"I remember you not wanting kids" he sat back I looked at him then started to eat my sandwich "you want to grab a drink with me"

"sure" I wiped my mouth

After we were both done we walked down the street to this quiet little fancy bar "who knew Gerard does fancy bars now" I laughed

"hey it's better then the other ones" he laughed as we sat at the bar and ordered some beers "so can I ask you question" I nodded while taking a sip of the beer "when did you know you loved Dean"

I shrugged "when I stayed with him the first time sitting his in kitchen watching him make breakfast"

He looked down "I remember when I fell for you"

"I was an extra then became your extra" we both laughed "I remember getting the call to be in Helena my friend Sarah was so thrilled"

He sat up "I remember coming out standing at the stand thing and was looking around out of everyone you caught my eye"

"I remember you starring at me" I looked down smiling "after that I left regretting not thanking you for letting me be apart of that then a month after being dragged to a meet and greet I got to then I thought you forgot about me"

"how could I" he placed his beer down "your a beautiful lady with a big heart"

I looked at him "Ghost of You" he looked at me weird "seeing you in uniform sitting in the back of the truck laughing at stories being told that me fall for you"

He leaned in and kissed me I didn't deny it I placed my hand on his cheek we both stopped and backed up "sorry" he said "you want me to drive you to your hotel"

"sure" I took up his offer

He pulled up to the hotel and got out opening my door he walked me to my room I opened it and invited him in I turned around where he was right behind me we both looked at each other he placed his hands on my cheeks then leaned in kissing me I backed up against the wall things were getting to heavy I placed my hands on his chest

"Gerard this can't happen I'm sorry we are both married" I looked at him

He looked down then pulled me into a hug "I'm sorry Angie" he backed up and walked towards the door "it was nice seeing you" then left

I backed up against the wall and fell down crying

 **Dean POV**

I placed pancakes on the table for Henry and some fruit for the girls in there high chairs Liv came running in "when is Angie coming home"

I looked at her confused and looked at the clock "later today why"

But before she could answer Tyler ran behind her and grabbed the tablet then pulled her into the other room "don't even Liv"

"he needs to see" she went back

"see what" I demanded to know

She looked at Tyler then back at me I placed my hand out and Tyler gave me the tablet then going into the kitchen I looked down it was an article _Angie and Gerard caught in public together? Signs of trouble of marriage?_ I laughed thinking just bumping into each other then I scrolled down pictures of them in a bar laughing then kissing my stomach twisted other pictures of them going to the hotel together I gave Liv the tablet back

"I don't want to see anymore" I told her then walked back into the kitchen my phone rang it was a text from Angie _'going to be landing in 3 hours can't wait to see you and the kids love you miss you'_ I ignored it I was to hurt and pissed to answer


	48. Aftermath

Dean picked me up Liv and Tyler were watching the kids for us, the whole ride was quiet when I gave him a hug and a kiss he didn't put effort in it like he always does.

"how were the kids" I looked over at him while he was driving

"good" he kept his eye in the road I nodded then looking out the window

"getting closer for your gym to open you excited"

"yep" he again with the one word answer

As we pulled up to the house Dean got out and walked inside something was up I grabbed my luggage and walked inside Henry made a banner that said welcome home mommy he ran and gave me a kiss Liv stood there shaking her head I walked into the kitchen with Henry still on my hip Tyler stood there eating some chip and dip

"how the car ride go" he asked

"quiet" I chuckled

Tyler came closer "Dean knows about you and Gerard someone followed you two and took pictures Liv showed him the article with pictures I tried" he looked up and fell quiet

"I hope he was worth it" Dean who was leaning on the door frame now "I hope he was worth ruining a marriage over" I turned to face him

"Dean I can explain" I walked over to him

"explain how you left me behind so you can go screw your ex" he shouted

I shook my head no "I didn't screw him it was just a kiss"

"a kiss that lead from the bar to the room alright Angie" he turned around then left

I ran my hands through my hair and followed "nothing happened Dean he walked me back to my room and that was it nothing happened I stopped it before it got to that point"

He went into the bedroom and pulled out his suitcase and started to pack "I didn't want to believe it but seeing those pictures then having people call me and ask what's going on" he didn't look at me "I trusted you" he stopped right in front of me looked down at me now my eyes filled with tears "I'll be back this weekend to see the kids" he zipped up his suitcase and left

I heard him giving the girls and Henry kisses I placed my head in my hands and bawled I knew what was happening and I shouldn't even kissed him back nor even let him take me back to the hotel I could sense someone here I looked up and seen Liv "I never seen Dean this bad he was outside crying because of you" she shouted Tyler came running

"Liv leave her alone" he said softly

She looked at him with a pissed off look "I should take it easy on her after what she did to my brother"

"stop" I yelled "stop okay just leave"

"Angie" Tyler said softly I just gave him the please leave kind of look he nodded then left Liv followed I was to pissed off at myself.

I walked into the living room Emma and Ava were both sleeping Henry was sitting on the couch watching TV I walked into the kitchen and started to make dinner I heard a small knock on the door I opened the door and Julian stood there with a bottle of whine

"after reading everything that happened and watching Dean walk out with a suitcase I think you might need this" she smiled and handed me a bottle of whine

"thanks" I said softly letting her come in "so it's all over the internet huh"

She nodded "pretty much" she coughed then sat down "can I ask why"

I looked down "we were sitting there talking about old times how we met our spouse then it turned how we fell for each other then all of a sudden we kissed then he took me back to the hotel because the limo driver left due to me telling him to then we made out again and I stopped it before anything happened but Dean don't believe me so" I shrugged

"well he was in the back yard throwing around the furniture Liv had to the kids over to her place for a while because of how he was acting he was yelling cursing crying the cops were almost called" she placed her hands on mine "he'll come back and talk just right now he needs some space"

I nodded as I grabbed some whine glasses and sat down

After dinner I gave the kids a bath and they are currently in bed sleeping I walked outside and seen the mess that Dean had made I placed the baby monitor on the table and started to clean up I heard the front door open it was Tyler

"let me help" he started to help

"I caused this so you don't have to" I waved my hand

He looked at me "Angie you didn't"

"yeah I kinda did" I sat down he joined

He huffed "you wouldn't make out with someone if there was a reason behind it" he looked at me "I can tell you and Dean had problems this last year Liv and him talk and she kind of comes home and tells me" we both laughed a little "instead of you guys dealing with the problems you just went as it never was there then you left and this"

I kept looking up at the sky "I love Dean okay I really do but after having the twins we constantly fight over everything I have post pardon depression I didn't even tell him about he don't even look at me like he used to like we aren't really intimate with each other anymore sorry tmi I know but its like he could careless for me when I was talking to Gerard I don't know what happened but this feeling of wanting to be wanted and it felt good"

"He loves you he might not show it like you want him to but he does" he played with his thumbs "he loved you enough to go looking for you when you were pregnant with Henry he loved you enough to propose to you not once but twice he loved you enough to be married you to this long he loved you enough to have 2 little girls together" he was right Tyler's phone started to ding he pulled it out it was a text from Liv

 _Dean is staying here for now till he finds another place_

He looked up then at me "he ain't coming back ain't he" he placed his finger up then texted back a ding soon followed

 _come back home I'll talk more about it_

I got up and grabbed the monitor then walked back inside "go home okay I'm going to go to bed" Tyler gave me a hug then left I locked up and walked up to bed the whole night I spent crying.


	49. 49 Forgiveness

**Dean POV**

I sat on the couch drinking a beer watching the game Tyler came back he just got back from Angie's I guess. He came in and looked at me "go home Dean you got a family you've been here for a week"

"to a wife that can't be faithful" I softly said

Tyler looked at me but before he could say anything Liv came down "hey what you guys doing"

"nothing" I replied

The door bell rang Tyler went to answer I seen Henry running in then he ran towards me "daddy" he hugged me

I looked up and seen Angie with the girls "thanks" she smiled as Tyler took Emma from her Liv came and took Ava. Angie had cut her hair and was wearing a lightly faded jeans with a black tank top Liv looked at me then left

Angie gave the kids a hug and kiss then was starting to leave I stood up and followed "you ain't going to say anything to me" I asked from the door she looked around then back at me then shook her head no I slapped my arms against my thigh "I've been gone for a week"

"do you forgive me" she asked I stayed quiet "there that's why"

"all because I won't forgive you" I questioned

She laughed "you cheated on me with Eva and then lied a lot to me and I was able to move on and forgive you but clearly I cheated it's the end of the world" she yelled "I'm not going to wait any longer Dean I done my share fair of crying I now know that out of both of us it's alright you do shit because we all know I love you to damn much I just forgive and move on which really I should've left the first time but no Dean but once I do it it's the end of us so you know what come over after you fill out the papers" she got in her car and took off

"bitch" I said softly

"she is right" Tyler appeared behind me "she was able to forgive and move on with you but why can't you do it with her"

I rolled my eyes "it was with an ex a guy she almost got married to they sat there talking about there past the time they fell for each other a conversation that shouldn't even happened Tyler but they still had it she knew what she was doing it wasn't a accident she didn't even think of me or the kids"

"liked you thought of her when you were banging Eva" he cut me off "you two were fighting Dean she needed someone to talk to and Gerard happened to be right there they knew each other I bet they know things about each other that his wife nor you know about she hates being on bad terms with everyone you out of all people should know that" he started to go inside but stopped "but Dean you seriously need to get it together either you want to be with her or not no more dragging it on" he went back inside he was right

I walked in and texted Brian to come over I needed someone else to talk to about it

 **Angie POV**

I was meeting with Julian at a diner for lunch and to talk as I was walking towards the diner a lady came up to me and slapped me "you slut" I held my face then realized it was Gerard's wife she took off I deserved it

"what the hell was that about" Julian seen what happened

I looked behind me "that would be Gerard's wife"

"damn" she said as we walked in "so he say anything to you"

I nodded "he asked why I didn't try to talk to him"

"did you say what you wanted to" I nodded "I bet he was pissed"

"he is but he needs to realize that if I was able to forgive and move on he should to" I shrugged we ordered our food then sat down

We started to eat Julian placed her sandwich down then slapped the table "agree to the divorce"

"and what if he follows through" I didn't want to go that route and I so did not want to get divorced I mean it would be my 3rd and I want this to be my last and only marriage.

She shrugged then went back to eating I looked around and seen a group of girls talking looking at me shaking there head my phone vibrated it was a text from Gerard

G- Can we talk? Please

Me- it's better if we stop having contact Gerard my marriage is in the drain and I know yours is to

G- She thinks we had sex

Me- So does Dean

G- Look I am sorry for even kissing you okay I regret doing it now we both are in the dog house

Me- its fine I should've stopped it right then we were caught up in the past your wife actually bumped into me and slapped me something I deserved

G- ugh sorry I'm still waiting to see Dean here to attack me

Me- he don't know where you live so your safe ;)

Julian looked at me "Dean texting you" I shook my head no "well your smiling really big over there"

"It's just Gerard" I shrugged "he's waiting for Dean to show up"

She laughed "you going to stop communication with him all together after this" I shook my head yeah "it's for the best"

"I know" I placed my phone back in my bag.

After we ate we went back home as I pulled in I seen Dean's car in the driveway I walked in but didn't see him so I walked up stairs and heard the shower going on I walked in he opened the curtain fast "you scared me"

"where are the kids" I started to freak out

"with your brother chill" he laughed getting out I eyed him up and down "I'm here to see if you still want me well want this"

I walked up to him placing my hands on his face "I still want you Dean and of course this to" I looked down smiling

"why" he asked looked straight into me "why did you kiss him"

I looked down and sighed then looked back at him "I don't know why I think it's because we got caught up with the past and it just happened it didn't mean to happen I told him no more contact"

He laughed grabbing a towel walking out "you still talk to the dude"

I looked down and was shocked "I told him the first time he made contact after that there was no more communication between us and excuse me you still talked and hung out with Eva after you cheated on me with her so please don't start this shit again" I yelled he shook his head then started to get dressed my anger was starting to boil "you know what" walked over to his suitcase and pulled out the divorce papers he had placed down on top thinking I didn't see I grabbed a pen and signed my name after I was done signing them I looked at Dean who had a look of shock I placed them back on his suit case "I'm done playing this one way shit with you if this is how it's going to be then I'm out we will have to think of custody agreements later" I walked down stairs and grabbed my bag then got in my car then left I only drove out to the valley got out and looked out I ran my hands through my hair I sat down I felt tears coming down

 **Dean POV**

I banged on Brian's door "dude what's wrong"

I walked in with the papers "she signed them"

"she what" he spit out the drink "she wasn't suppose to"

"but she did" I yelled hitting myself "I fucked up"

"um yeah you did" he stated "go back home and apologize"

"she left I don't know where she is at" I pulled at my hair

I walked out and drove over to Julians "where is she" I didn't even say hello she moved over and let me in I walked in and seen Angie sitting outside with a glass of wine I opened the door "Angie we need to talk now" I was ancey I kept pacing she looked up at me and waited for me to speak "I am sorry for being an ass I didn't even think you'd sign the divorce papers and I was wrong in the first place to walk out on you when you didn't walk out on me"

She got up and placed her arms around my shoulders a hint of alcohol came from her breath she was drunk "about fucking time" she smiled "did I scare you with the whole signing the papers" I nodded "don't fucking play with me Dean I love you okay but this one way shit is going to stop"

"I know" I placed my forehead on hers "I love you to damn much Angie"

She looked up at me "I love you to"


	50. 50 Finale

It's been 3 years since the whole kiss with Gerard I have no contact with him which is find by me, the girls are 4 years old and in preschool and Henry is 8 years old in 2nd grade.

I walked in Dean's office he had put in the house to hand him some water "here babe" I sat on his desk his head was down "you taking a nap" I joked

"no just tired" he smiled grabbing the water "thanks" he looked up at me "I want to hire a new trainer but budget" he shrugged

I rubbed his shoulders "I can help"

"your busy with the kids and your clothing line" he placed his hands on mine

I huffed "about that I don't want to do clothing it's to complicated" I laughed "if that makes sense" I looked up "come on I can help let me maybe it will attract the females to come and learn"

"true" he said softly "but"

I sat on his lap "you don't have to pay me just a way for us to spend more time together" I leaned in and kissed him "I have to go get the kids" I got up then picking my purse up walking outside I seen Roman walking up "hey he's in the office" I opened the door for him then left. Roman was the only person that really keeps in touch with him since he left and it's the same with AJ Lee and I.

If I had to look back on my life I would say I think I did pretty good, I got 3 great kids and a loving husband. It was bumpy but we made it and we are a lot stronger then before and couldn't be any more happier.

 **A/N: this is the last chapter of this book! I want to say thanks to everyone who read/voted/commented on this book and the first one!**


End file.
